Le chant de l'Héritage
by Elvira-baba
Summary: Défi de "ptitcoeurfragile", Harry reçoit un drôle d'héritage que personne ne soupçonnait,surtout pas Dumbledore avec ses manipulations. Le temps du mensonge est révolu!
1. Prologue

Titre:

Le chant de l' Héritage

Auteur: 

Elvira-baba

Information:

Je tiens à signaler que **Harry Potter** appartient à **J.K Rowling**.

Seuls quelques uns des personnages au cours de l'histoire me sont propres.

J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile » et j'espère le réussir! Qui est mon tout premier défi!^-^

Qui je le rappelle est:

« Je cherche quelqu'un qui serait prêt à relever ce défi :

- L'histoire se passera à la septième année de Harry.

-Sirius et Dumbledore sont vivants.

-Dumbledore sera le méchant et manipulateur de cette histoire.

-Hermione,Ron et Ginny ne sont amis avec Harry que pour la gloire et l'argent.

-Harry est maltraité par les Dursley.

-Drago aura un jumeau démon (ou tous autres créatures maléfiques ) qui est attiré par Harry.

-L'héritage de Harry :La magie de Harry est très puissante et pure, il a des gardiens (créatures magique ou pas )

- le caractère de Harry :

Il sera fragile, mignon et d'une innocence pure. »

Couple:

Harryx OC

Note:

Je préfère utiliser les noms anglais de noms héros,je trouve que cela fait mieux et puis franchement je préfère de loin Snape à Rogue!

Donc:

Severus Rogue= Severus Snape.

Pompom Pomfresh= Poppy Pomfrey

Drago Malefoy= Draco Malfoy

Neville Londubat= Neville Longbottom.

Tom Elvis Jedusor= Tom Marvolo Riddle (merci Eni^^)

Alastor Maugrey= Alastor Moody

* * *

**0**

**Prologue :**

_Les Contes ne sont pas si fictifs que ça.._

* * *

**_Bonjour._**

**_Après moult et moult efforts j'ai décidé de recorriger moi-même mes prochains chapitres jusqu'à ce qu'une/un bêta veuille bien de moi!:p_**

**_Pour les anciens lecteurs,ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de changements hormis l'orthographe qui-du moins je l'espère- devrait s'améliorer. _**

**_J'ai remis le passage coupé de l'histoire que j'avais malencontreusement oubliée!_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_« Bien loin dans la mer, l'eau est bleue comme les feuilles des bluets, pure comme le verre le plus transparent, mais si profonde qu'il serait inutile d'y jeter l'ancre, et qu'il faudrait y entasser une quantité infinie de tours d'église les unes sur les autres pour mesurer la distance du fond à la surface._

_C'est là que demeure le peuple de la mer. Mais n'allez pas croire que ce fond se compose seulement de sable blanc non, il y croît des plantes et des arbres bizarres, et si souples, que le moindre mouvement de l'eau les fait s'agiter comme s'ils étaient vivants. Tous les poissons, grands et petits, vont et viennent entre les branches comme les oiseaux dans l'air. À l'endroit le plus profond se trouve le château du roi de la mer, dont les murs sont de corail, les fenêtres de bel ambre jaune, et le toit de coquillages qui s'ouvrent et se ferment pour recevoir l'eau ou pour la rejeter. Chacun de ces coquillages referme des perles brillantes dont la moindre ferait honneur à la couronne d'une reine._

_Depuis plusieurs années le roi de la mer était veuf, et sa vieille mère dirigeait sa maison. C'était une femme spirituelle, mais si fière de son rang, qu'elle portait douze huîtres à sa queue tandis que les autres grands personnages n'en portaient que six. Elle méritait des éloges pour les soins qu'elle prodiguait à ses six petites filles, toutes princesses charmantes. Cependant la plus jeune était plus belle encore que les autres elle avait la peau douce et diaphane comme une feuille de rose, les yeux bleus comme un lac profond mais elle n'avait pas de pieds : ainsi que ses sœurs, son corps se terminait par une queue de poisson._

_Toute la journée, les enfants jouaient dans les grandes salles du château, où des fleurs vivantes poussaient sur les murs. Lorsqu'on ouvrait les fenêtres d'ambre jaune, les poissons y entraient comme chez nous les hirondelles, et ils mangeaient dans la main des petites sirènes qui les caressaient. Devant le château était un grand jardin avec des arbres d'un bleu sombre ou d'un rouge de feu. Les fruits brillaient comme de l'or, et les fleurs, agitant sans cesse leur tige et leurs feuilles, ressemblaient à de petites flammes. Le sol se composait de sable blanc et fin, et une lueur bleue merveilleuse, qui se répandait partout, aurait fait croire qu'on était dans l'air, au milieu de l'azur du ciel, plutôt que sous la mer. Les jours de calme, on pouvait apercevoir le soleil, semblable à une petite fleur de pourpre versant la lumière de son calice._

_Chacune des princesses avait dans le jardin son petit terrain, qu'elle pouvait cultiver selon son bon plaisir. L'une lui donnait la forme d'une baleine, l'autre celle d'une sirène mais la plus jeune fit le sien rond comme le soleil, et n'y planta que des fleurs rouges comme lui. C'était une enfant bizarre, silencieuse et réfléchie. Lorsque ses sœurs jouaient avec différents objets provenant des bâtiments naufragés, elle s'amusait à parer une jolie statuette de marbre blanc, représentant un charmant petit garçon, placée sous un saule pleureur magnifique, couleur de rose, qui la couvrait d'une ombre violette. Son plus grand plaisir consistait à écouter des récits sur le monde où vivent les hommes. Toujours elle priait sa vieille grand mère de lui parler des vaisseaux, des villes, des hommes et des animaux._

_Elle s'étonnait surtout que sur la terre les fleurs exhalassent un parfum qu'elles n'ont pas sous les eaux de la mer, et que les forêts y fussent vertes._

_Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comment les poissons chantaient et sautillaient sur les arbres. La grand mère appelait les petits oiseaux des poissons sans quoi elle ne se serait pas fait comprendre._

_« Lorsque vous aurez quinze ans, dit la grand mère, je vous donnerai la permission de monter à la surface de la mer et de vous asseoir au clair de la lune sur des rochers, pour voir passer les grands vaisseaux et faire connaissance avec les forêts et les villes. »_

_L'année suivante, l'aînée des sœurs allait atteindre sa quinzième année, et comme il n'y avait qu'une année de différence entre chaque sœur, la plus jeune devait encore attendre cinq ans pour sortir du fond de la mer. Mais l'une promettait toujours à l'autre de lui faire le récit des merveilles qu'elle aurait vues à sa première sortie car leur grand mère ne parlait jamais assez, et il y avait tant de choses qu'elles brûlaient de savoir !_

_La plus curieuse, c'était certes la plus jeune souvent, la nuit, elle se tenait auprès de la fenêtre ouverte, cherchant à percer de ses regards l'épaisseur de l'eau bleue que les poissons battaient de leurs nageoires et de leur queue. Elle aperçut en effet la lune et les étoiles, mais elles lui paraissaient toutes pâles et considérablement grossies par l'eau._

_Lorsque quelque nuage noir les voilait, elle savait que c'était une baleine ou un navire chargé d'hommes qui nageait au-dessus d'elle. Certes, ces hommes ne pensaient pas qu'une charmante petite sirène étendait au-dessous d'eux ses mains blanches vers la carène._

_Le jour vint où la princesse aînée atteignit sa quinzième année, et elle monta à la surface de la mer._

_À son retour, elle avait mille choses à raconter._

_« Oh ! disait-elle, c'est délicieux de voir, étendue au clair de la lune sur un banc de sable, au milieu de la mer calme, les rivages de la grande ville où les lumières brillent comme des centaines d'étoiles d'entendre la musique harmonieuse, le son des cloches des églises, et tout ce bruit d'hommes et de voitures ! »_

_Oh ! comme sa petite sœur l'écoutait attentivement ! Tous les soirs, debout à la fenêtre ouverte, regardant à travers l'énorme masse d'eau, elle rêvait à la grande ville, à son bruit et à ses lumières, et croyait entendre sonner les cloches tout près d'elle._

_L'année suivante, la seconde des sœurs reçut la permission de monter. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau au moment où le soleil touchait à l'horizon, et la magnificence de ce spectacle la ravit au dernier point._

_« Tout le ciel, disait-elle à son retour, ressemblait à de l'or, et la beauté des nuages était au-dessus de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Ils passaient devant moi, rouges et violets, et au milieu d'eux volait vers le soleil, comme un long voile blanc, une bande de cygnes sauvages. Moi aussi j'ai voulu nager vers le grand astre rouge mais tout à coup il a disparu, et la lueur rose qui teignait la surface de la mer ainsi que les nuages s'évanouit bientôt. »_

_Puis vint le tour de la troisième sœur. C'était la plus hardie, aussi elle remonta le cours d'un large fleuve. Elle vit d'admirables collines plantées de vignes, de châteaux et de fermes situés au milieu de forêts superbes. Elle entendit le chant des oiseaux, et la chaleur du soleil la força à se plonger plusieurs fois dans l'eau pour rafraîchir sa figure. Dans une baie, elle rencontra une foule de petits êtres humains qui jouaient en se baignant. Elle voulut jouer avec eux, mais ils se sauvèrent tout effrayés, et un animal noir — c'était un chien — se mit à aboyer si terriblement qu'elle fut prise de peur et regagna promptement la pleine mer. Mais jamais elle ne put oublier les superbes forêts, les collines vertes et les gentils enfants qui savaient nager, quoiqu'ils n'eussent point de queue de poisson._

_La quatrième sœur, qui était moins hardie, aima mieux rester au milieu de la mer sauvage, où la vue s'étendait à plusieurs lieues, et où le ciel s'arrondissait au-dessus de l'eau comme une grande cloche de verre. Elle apercevait de loin les navires, pas plus grands que des mouettes les dauphins joyeux faisaient des culbutes, et les baleines colossales lançaient des jets d'eau de leurs narines._

_Le tour de la cinquième arriva son jour tomba précisément en hiver : aussi vit-elle ce que les autres n'avaient pas encore pu voir. La mer avait une teinte verdâtre, et partout nageaient, avec des formes bizarres, et brillantes comme des diamants, des montagnes de glace._

_« Chacune d'elles, disait la voyageuse, ressemble à une perle plus grosse que les tours d'église que bâtissent les hommes. » Elle s'était assise sur une des plus grandes, et tous les navigateurs se sauvaient de cet endroit où elle abandonnait sa longue chevelure au gré des vents. Le soir, un orage couvrit le ciel de nuées les éclairs brillèrent, le tonnerre gronda, tandis que la mer, noire et agitée, élevant les grands monceaux de glace, les faisait briller de l'éclat rouge des éclairs. Toutes les voiles furent serrées, la terreur se répandit partout mais elle, tranquillement assise sur sa montagne de glace, vit la foudre tomber en zigzag sur l'eau luisante._

_La première fois qu'une des sœurs sortait de l'eau, elle était toujours enchantée de toutes les nouvelles choses qu'elle apercevait mais, une fois grandie, lorsqu'elle pouvait monter à loisir, le charme disparaissait, et elle disait au bout d'un mois qu'en bas tout était bien plus gentil, et que rien ne valait son chez-soi._

_Souvent, le soir, les cinq sœurs, se tenant par le bras, montaient ainsi à la surface de l'eau. Elles avaient des voix enchanteresses comme nulle créature humaine, et, si par hasard quelque orage leur faisait croire qu'un navire allait sombrer, elles nageaient devant lui et entonnaient des chants magnifiques sur la beauté du fond de la mer, invitant les marins à leur rendre visite. Mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient comprendre les paroles des sirènes, et ils ne virent jamais les magnificences qu'elles célébraient car, aussitôt le navire englouti, les hommes se noyaient, et leurs cadavres seuls arrivaient au château du roi de la mer._

_Pendant l'absence de ses cinq sœurs, la plus jeune, restée seule auprès de la fenêtre, les suivait du regard et avait envie de pleurer. Mais une sirène n'a point de larmes, et son cœur en souffre davantage._

_« Oh ! si j'avais quinze ans ! disait-elle, je sens déjà combien j'aimerais le monde d'en haut et les hommes qui l'habitent. »_

_Le jour vint où elle eut quinze ans._

_« Tu vas partir, lui dit sa grand mère, la vieille reine douairière : viens que je fasse ta toilette comme à tes sœurs. »_

_Et elle posa sur ses cheveux une couronne de lis blancs dont chaque feuille était la moitié d'une perle puis elle fit attacher à la queue de la princesse huit grandes huîtres pour désigner, son rang élevé._

_« Comme elles me font mal ! dit la petite sirène._

— _Si l'on veut être bien habillée, il faut souffrir un peu, » répliqua la vieille reine._

_Cependant la jeune fille aurait volontiers rejeté tout ce luxe et la lourde couronne qui pesait sur sa tête. Les fleurs rouges de son jardin lui allaient beaucoup mieux mais elle n'osa pas faire d'observations._

_« Adieu ! » dit-elle et, légère comme une bulle de savon, elle traversa l'eau._

_Lorsque sa tête apparut à la surface de la mer, le soleil venait de se coucher mais les nuages brillaient encore comme des roses et de l'or, et l'étoile du soir étincelait au milieu du ciel. L'air était doux et frais, la mer paisible. Près de la petite sirène se trouvait un navire à trois mâts il n'avait qu'une voile dehors, à cause du calme, et les matelots étaient assis sur les vergues et sur les cordages. La musique et les chants y résonnaient sans cesse, et à l'approche de la nuit on alluma cent lanternes de diverses couleurs suspendues aux cordages : on aurait cru voir les pavillons de toutes les nations. La petite sirène nagea jusqu'à la fenêtre de la grande chambre, et, chaque fois que l'eau la soulevait, elle apercevait à travers les vitres transparentes une quantité d'hommes magnifiquement habillés. Le plus beau d'entre eux était un jeune prince aux grands cheveux noirs, âgé d'environ seize ans, et c'était pour célébrer sa fête que tous ces préparatifs avaient lieu._

_Les matelots dansaient sur le pont, et lorsque le jeune prince s'y montra, cent fusées s'élevèrent dans les airs, répandant une lumière comme celle du jour. La petite sirène eut peur et s'enfonça dans l'eau mais bientôt elle reparut, et alors toutes les étoiles du ciel semblèrent pleuvoir sur elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu un pareil feu d'artifice de grands soleils tournaient, des poissons de feu fendaient l'air, et toute la mer, pure et calme, brillait. Sur le navire on pouvait voir chaque petit cordage, et encore mieux les hommes. Oh ! que le jeune prince était beau ! Il serrait la main à tout le monde, parlait et souriait à chacun tandis que la musique envoyait dans la nuit ses sons harmonieux._

_Il était tard, mais la petite sirène ne put se lasser d'admirer le vaisseau et le beau prince. Les lanternes ne brillaient plus et les coups de canon avaient cessé toutes les voiles furent successivement déployées et le vaisseau s'avança rapidement sur l'eau. La princesse le suivit, sans détourner un instant ses regards de la fenêtre. Mais bientôt la mer commença à s'agiter les vagues grossissaient, et de grands nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Dans le lointain brillaient les éclairs, un orage terrible se préparait. Le vaisseau se balançait sur la mer impétueuse, dans une marche rapide. Les vagues, se dressant comme de hautes montagnes, tantôt le faisaient rouler entre elles comme un cygne, tantôt l'élevaient sur leur cime. La petite sirène se plut d'abord à ce voyage accidenté mais, lorsque le vaisseau, subissant de violentes secousses, commença à craquer, lorsque tout à coup le mât se brisa comme un jonc, et que le vaisseau se pencha d'un côté tandis que l'eau pénétrait dans la cale, alors elle comprit le danger, et elle dut prendre garde elle-même aux poutres et aux débris qui se détachaient du bâtiment._

_Par moments il se faisait une telle obscurité, qu'elle ne distinguait absolument rien d'autres fois, les éclairs lui rendaient visibles les moindres détails de cette scène. L'agitation était à son comble sur le navire encore une secousse ! il se fendit tout à fait, et elle vit le jeune prince s' engloutir dans la mer profonde. Transportée de joie, elle crut qu'il allait descendre dans sa demeure mais elle se rappela que les hommes ne peuvent vivre dans l'eau, et que par conséquent il arriverait mort au château de son père. Alors, pour le sauver, elle traversa à la nage les poutres et les planches éparses sur la mer, au risque de se faire écraser, plongea profondément sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises, et ainsi elle arriva jusqu'au jeune prince, au moment où ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner et où il fermait déjà les yeux, près de mourir. La petite sirène le saisit, soutint sa tête au-dessus de l'eau, puis s'abandonna avec lui au caprice des vagues._

_Le lendemain matin, le beau temps était revenu, mais il ne restait plus rien du vaisseau. Un soleil rouge, aux rayons pénétrants, semblait rappeler la vie sur les joues du prince mais ses yeux restaient toujours fermés. La sirène déposa un baiser sur son front et releva ses cheveux mouillés. Elle lui trouva une ressemblance avec la statue de marbre de son petit jardin, et fit des vœux pour son salut. Elle passa devant la terre ferme, couverte de hautes montagnes bleues à la cime desquelles brillait la neige blanche. Au pied de la côte, au milieu d'une superbe forêt verte, s'étendait un village avec une église ou un couvent. En dehors des portes s'élevaient de grands palmiers, et dans les jardins croissaient des orangers et des citronniers non loin de cet endroit, la mer formait un petit golfe, s'allongeant jusqu'à un rocher couvert d'un sable fin et blanc. C'est là que la sirène déposa le prince, ayant soin de lui tenir la tête haute et de la présenter aux rayons du soleil._

_Bientôt les cloches de l'église commencèrent à sonner, et une quantité de jeunes filles apparurent dans un des jardins. La petite sirène s'éloigna en nageant, et se cacha derrière quelques grosses pierres pour observer ce qui arriverait au pauvre prince._

_Quelques moments après, une des jeunes filles vint à passer devant lui d'abord, elle parut s'effrayer, mais, se remettant aussitôt, elle courut chercher d'autres personnes qui prodiguèrent au prince toute espèce de soins. La sirène le vit reprendre ses sens et sourire à tous ceux qui l'entouraient à elle seule il ne sourit pas, ignorant qui l'avait sauvé. Aussi, lorsqu'elle le vit conduire dans une grande maison, elle plongea tristement et retourna au château de son père._

_Elle avait toujours été silencieuse et réfléchie à partir de ce jour, elle le devint encore davantage. Ses sœurs la questionnèrent sur ce qu'elle avait vu là-haut, mais elle ne raconta rien._

_Plus d'une fois, le soir et le matin, elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait laissé le prince. Elle vit mûrir les fruits du jardin, elle vit fondre la neige sur les hautes montagnes, mais elle ne vit pas le prince et elle retournait toujours plus triste au fond de la mer. Là, sa seule consolation était de s'asseoir dans son petit jardin et d'entourer de ses bras la jolie statuette de marbre qui ressemblait au prince, tandis que ses fleurs négligées, oubliées, s'allongeaient dans les allées comme dans un lieu sauvage, entrelaçaient leurs longues tiges dans les branches des arbres, et formaient ainsi des voûtes épaisses qui obstruaient la lumière._

_Enfin cette existence lui devint insupportable elle confia tout à une de ses sœurs, qui le raconta aussitôt aux autres, mais à elles seules et à quelques autres sirènes qui ne le répétèrent qu'à leurs amies intimes. Il se trouva qu'une de ces dernières, ayant vu aussi la fête célébrée sur le vaisseau, connaissait le prince et savait l'endroit où était situé son royaume._

_« Viens, petite sœur, » dirent les autres princesses et, s'entrelaçant les bras sur les épaules, elles s'élevèrent en file sur la mer devant le château du prince._

_Ce château était construit de pierres jaunes et luisantes de grands escaliers de marbre conduisaient à l'intérieur et au jardin plusieurs dômes dorés brillaient sur le toit, et entre les colonnes des galeries se trouvaient des statues de marbre qui paraissaient vivantes. Les salles, magnifiques, étaient ornées de rideaux et de tapis incomparables, et les murs couverts de grandes peintures. Dans le grand salon, le soleil réchauffait, à travers un plafond de cristal, les plantes les plus rares, qui poussaient dans un grand bassin au-dessous de plusieurs jets d'eau._

_Dès lors, la petite sirène revint souvent à cet endroit, la nuit comme le jour elle s'approchait de la côte, et osait même s'asseoir sous le grand balcon de marbre qui projetait son ombre bien avant sur les eaux. De là, elle voyait au clair de la lune le jeune prince, qui se croyait seul souvent, au son de la musique, il passa devant elle dans un riche bateau pavoisé, et ceux qui apercevaient son voile blanc dans les roseaux verts la prenaient pour un cygne ouvrant ses ailes._

_Elle entendait aussi les pêcheurs dire beaucoup de bien du jeune prince, et alors elle se réjouissait de lui avoir sauvé la vie, quoiqu'il l'ignorât complètement. Son affection pour les hommes croissait de jour en jour, de jour en jour aussi elle désirait davantage s'élever jusqu'à eux. Leur monde lui semblait bien plus vaste que le sien ils savaient franchir la mer avec des navires, grimper sur les hautes montagnes au delà des nues ils jouissaient d'immenses forêts et de champs verdoyants. Ses sœurs ne pouvant satisfaire toute sa curiosité, elle questionna sa vieille grand mère, qui connaissait bien le monde plus élevé, celui qu'elle appelait à juste titre les pays au-dessus de la mer._

_« Si les hommes ne se noient pas, demanda la jeune princesse, est-ce qu'ils vivent éternellement ? Ne meurent-ils pas comme nous ?_

— _Sans doute, répondit la vieille, ils meurent, et leur existence est même plus courte que la nôtre. Nous autres, nous vivons quelquefois trois cents ans puis, cessant d'exister, nous nous transformons en écume, car au fond de la mer ne se trouvent point de tombes pour recevoir les corps inanimés. Notre âme n'est pas immortelle avec la mort tout est fini. Nous sommes comme les roseaux verts : une fois coupés, ils ne verdissent plus jamais ! Les hommes, au contraire, possèdent une âme qui vit éternellement, qui vit après que leur corps s'est changé en poussière cette âme monte à travers la subtilité de l'air jusqu'aux étoiles qui brillent, et, de même que nous nous élevons du fond des eaux pour voir le pays des hommes, ainsi eux s'élèvent à de délicieux endroits, immenses, inaccessibles aux peuples de la mer._

— _Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas aussi une âme immortelle ? dit la petite sirène affligée je donnerais volontiers les centaines d'années qui me restent à vivre pour être homme, ne fût-ce qu'un jour, et participer ensuite au monde céleste._

— _Ne pense pas à de pareilles sottises, répliqua la vieille nous sommes bien plus heureux ici en bas que les hommes là-haut._

— _Il faut donc un jour que je meure je ne serai plus qu'un peu d'écume pour moi plus de murmure des vagues, plus de fleurs, plus de soleil ! N'est-il donc aucun moyen pour moi d'acquérir une âme immortelle ?_

— _Un seul, mais à peu près impossible. Il faudrait qu'un homme conçût pour toi un amour infini, que tu lui devinsses plus chère que son père et sa mère. Alors, attaché à toi de toute son âme et de tout son cœur, s'il faisait unir par un prêtre sa main droite à la tienne en promettant une fidélité éternelle, son âme se communiquerait à ton corps, et tu serais admise au bonheur des hommes. Mais jamais une telle chose ne pourra se faire ! Ce qui passe ici dans la mer pour la plus grande beauté, ta queue de poisson, ils la trouvent détestable sur la terre. Pauvres hommes ! Pour être beaux, ils s'imaginent qu'il leur faut deux supports grossiers, qu'ils appellent jambes ! »_

_La petite sirène soupira tristement en regardant sa queue de poisson._

_« Soyons gaies ! dit la vieille, sautons et amusons-nous le plus possible pendant les trois cents années de notre existence c'est, ma foi, un laps de temps assez gentil, nous nous reposerons d'autant mieux après. Ce soir il y a bal à la cour. »_

_On ne peut se faire une idée sur la terre d'une pareille magnificence. La grande salle de danse tout entière n'était que de cristal des milliers de coquillages énormes, rangés de chaque côté, éclairaient la salle d'une lumière bleuâtre, qui, à travers les murs transparents, illuminait aussi la mer au dehors. On y voyait nager d'innombrables poissons, grands et petits, couverts d'écailles luisantes comme de la pourpre, de l'or et de l'argent._

_Au milieu de la salle coulait une large rivière sur laquelle dansaient les dauphins et les sirènes, au son de leur propre voix, qui était superbe. La petite sirène fut celle qui chanta le mieux, et on l'applaudit si fort, que pendant un instant la satisfaction lui fit oublier les merveilles de la terre. Mais bientôt elle reprit ses anciens chagrins, pensant au beau prince et à son âme immortelle. Elle quitta le chant et les rires, sortit tout doucement du château, et s'assit dans son petit jardin. Là, elle entendit le son des cors qui pénétrait l'eau._

_« Le voilà qui passe, celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées, à qui je voudrais confier le bonheur de ma vie ! Je risquerais tout pour lui et pour gagner une âme immortelle. Pendant que mes sœurs dansent dans le château de mon père, je vais aller trouver la sorcière de la mer, que j'ai tant eue en horreur jusqu'à ce jour. Elle pourra peut-être me donner des conseils et me venir en aide. »_

_Et la petite sirène, sortant de son jardin, se dirigea vers les tourbillons mugissants derrière lesquels demeurait la sorcière. Jamais elle n'avait suivi ce chemin. Pas une fleur ni un brin d'herbe n'y poussait. Le fond, de sable gris et nu, s'étendait jusqu'à l'endroit où l'eau, comme des meules de moulin, tournait rapidement sur elle-même, engloutissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper. La princesse se vit obligée de traverser ces terribles tourbillons pour arriver aux domaines de la sorcière, dont la maison s'élevait au milieu d'une forêt étrange. Tous les arbres et tous les buissons n'étaient que des polypes, moitié animaux, moitié plantes, pareils à des serpents à cent têtes sortant de terre. Les branches étaient des bras longs et gluants, terminés par des doigts en forme de vers, et qui remuaient continuellement. Ces bras s'enlaçaient sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir, et ne le lâchaient plus._

_La petite sirène, prise de frayeur, aurait voulu s'en retourner mais en pensant au prince et à l'âme de l'homme, elle s'arma de tout son courage. Elle attacha autour de sa tête sa longue chevelure flottante, pour que les polypes ne pussent la saisir, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et nagea ainsi, rapide comme un poisson, parmi ces vilaines créatures dont chacune serrait comme avec des liens de fer quelque chose entre ses bras, soit des squelettes blancs de naufragés, soit des rames, soit des caisses ou des carcasses d'animaux. Pour comble d'effroi, la princesse en vit une qui enlaçait une petite sirène étouffée._

_Enfin elle arriva à une grande place dans la forêt, où de gros serpents de mer se roulaient en montrant leur hideux ventre jaunâtre. Au milieu de cette place se trouvait la maison de la sorcière, construite avec les os des naufragés, et où la sorcière, assise sur une grosse pierre, donnait à manger à un crapaud dans sa main, comme les hommes font manger du sucre aux petits canaris. Elle appelait les affreux serpents ses petits poulets, et se plaisait à les faire rouler sur sa grosse poitrine spongieuse._

_« Je sais ce que tu veux, s'écria-t-elle en apercevant la princesse tes désirs sont stupides néanmoins je m'y prêterai, car je sais qu'ils te porteront malheur. Tu veux te débarrasser de ta queue de poisson, et la remplacer par deux de ces pièces avec lesquelles marchent les hommes, afin que le prince s'amourache de toi, t'épouse et te donne une âme immortelle. »_

_À ces mots elle éclata d'un rire épouvantable, qui fit tomber à terre le crapaud et les serpents._

_« Enfin tu as bien fait de venir demain, au lever du soleil, c'eût été trop tard, et il t'aurait, fallu attendre encore une année. Je vais te préparer un élixir que tu emporteras à terre avant le point du jour. Assieds-toi sur la côte, et bois-le._

_Aussitôt ta queue se rétrécira et se partagera en ce que les hommes appellent deux belles jambes._

_Mais je te préviens que cela te fera souffrir comme si l'on te coupait avec une épée tranchante. Tout le monde admirera ta beauté, tu conserveras ta marche légère et gracieuse, mais chacun de tes pas te causera autant de douleur que si tu marchais sur des pointes d'épingle, et fera couler ton sang. Si tu veux endurer toutes ces souffrances, je consens à t'aider._

— _Je les supporterai ! dit la sirène d'une voix tremblante, en pensant au prince et à l'âme immortelle._

— _Mais souviens-toi, continua la sorcière, qu'une fois changée en être humain, jamais tu ne pourras redevenir sirène ! Jamais tu ne reverras le château de ton père et si le prince, oubliant son père et sa mère, ne s'attache pas à toi de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, ou s'il ne veut pas faire bénir votre union par un prêtre, tu n'auras jamais une âme immortelle. Le jour où il épousera une autre femme, ton cœur se brisera, et tu ne seras plus qu'un peu d'écume sur la cime des vagues._

— _J'y consens, dit la princesse, pâle comme la mort._

— _En ce cas, poursuivit la sorcière, il faut aussi que tu me payes et je ne demande pas peu de chose. Ta voix est la plus belle parmi celles du fond de la mer, tu penses avec elle enchanter le prince, mais c'est précisément ta voix que j'exige en payement. Je veux ce que tu as de plus beau en échange de mon précieux élixir car, pour le rendre bien efficace, je dois y verser mon propre sang._

— _Mais si tu prends ma voix, demanda la petite sirène, que me restera-t-il ?_

— _Ta charmante figure, répondit la sorcière, ta marche légère et gracieuse, et tes yeux expressifs : cela suffit pour entortiller le cœur d'un homme Allons ! du courage ! Tire ta langue, que je la coupe, puis je te donnerai l'élixir._

— _Soit ! » répondit la princesse, et la sorcière lui coupa la langue. La pauvre enfant resta muette._

_Là-dessus, la sorcière mit son chaudron sur le feu pour faire bouillir la boisson magique._

_« La propreté est une bonne chose, » dit-elle en prenant un paquet de vipères pour nettoyer le chaudron. Puis, se faisant une entaille dans la poitrine, elle laissa couler son sang noir dans le chaudron._

_Une vapeur épaisse en sortit, formant des figures bizarres, affreuses. À chaque instant, la vieille ajoutait un nouvel ingrédient, et, lorsque le mélange bouillit à gros bouillons, il rendit un son pareil aux gémissements du crocodile. L'élixir, une fois préparé, ressemblait à de l'eau claire._

_« Le voici, dit la sorcière, après l'avoir versé dans une fiole. Si les polypes voulaient te saisir, quand tu t'en retourneras par ma forêt, tu n'as qu'à leur jeter une goutte de cette boisson, et ils éclateront en mille morceaux. »_

_Ce conseil était inutile car les polypes, en apercevant l'élixir qui luisait dans la main de la princesse comme une étoile, reculèrent effrayés devant elle. Ainsi elle traversa la forêt et les tourbillons mugissants._

_Quand elle arriva au château de son père, les lumières de la grande salle de danse étaient éteintes tout le monde dormait sans doute, mais elle n'osa pas entrer. Elle ne pouvait plus leur parler, et bientôt elle allait les quitter pour jamais. Il lui semblait que son cœur se brisait de chagrin. Elle se glissa ensuite dans le jardin, cueillit une fleur de chaque parterre de ses sœurs, envoya du bout des doigts mille baisers au château, et monta à la surface de la mer._

_Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé lorsqu'elle vit le château du prince. Elle s'assit sur la côte et but l'élixir ce fut comme si une épée affilée lui traversait le corps elle s'évanouit et resta comme morte. Le soleil brillait déjà sur la mer lorsqu'elle se réveilla, éprouvant une douleur cuisante. Mais en face d'elle était le beau prince, qui attachait sur elle ses yeux noirs. La petite sirène baissa les siens, et alors elle vit que sa queue de poisson avait disparu, et que deux jambes blanches et gracieuses la remplaçaient._

_Le prince lui demanda qui elle était et d'où elle venait elle le regarda d'un air doux et affligé, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Puis le jeune homme la prit par la main et la conduisit au château. Chaque pas, comme avait dit la sorcière, lui causait des douleurs atroces cependant, au bras du prince, elle monta l'escalier de marbre, légère comme une bulle de savon, et tout le monde admira sa marche gracieuse. On la revêtit de soie et de mousseline, sans pouvoir assez admirer sa beauté mais elle restait toujours muette. Des esclaves, habillées de soie et d'or, chantaient devant le prince les exploits de ses ancêtres elles chantaient bien, et le prince les applaudissait en souriant à la jeune fille._

_« S'il savait, pensa-t-elle, que pour lui j'ai sacrifié une voix plus belle encore ! »_

_Après le chant, les esclaves exécutèrent une danse gracieuse au son d'une musique charmante. Mais lorsque la petite sirène se mit à danser, élevant ses bras blancs et se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, sans toucher presque le plancher, tandis que ses yeux parlaient au cœur mieux que le chant des esclaves, tous furent ravis en extase le prince s'écria qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais, et lui permit de dormir à sa porte sur un coussin de velours. Tout le monde ignorait les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées en dansant._

_Le lendemain, le prince lui donna un costume d'amazone pour qu'elle le suivît à cheval. Ils traversèrent ainsi les forêts parfumées et gravirent les hautes montagnes la princesse, tout en riant, sentait saigner ses pieds._

_La nuit, lorsque les autres dormaient, elle descendit secrètement l'escalier de marbre et se rendit à la côte pour rafraîchir ses pieds brûlants dans l'eau froide de la mer, et le souvenir de sa patrie revint à son esprit._

_Une nuit, elle aperçut ses sœurs se tenant par la main elles chantaient si tristement en nageant, que la petite sirène ne put s'empêcher de leur faire signe. L'ayant reconnue, elles lui racontèrent combien elle leur avait causé de chagrin. Toutes les nuits elles revinrent, et une fois elles amenèrent aussi la vieille grand'mère, qui depuis nombre d'années n'avait pas mis la tête hors de l'eau, et le roi de la mer avec sa couronne de corail. Tous les deux étendirent leurs mains vers leur fille mais ils n'osèrent pas, comme ses sœurs, s'approcher de la côte._

_Tous les jours le prince l'aimait de plus en plus, mais il l'aimait comme on aime une enfant bonne et gentille, sans avoir l'idée d'en faire sa femme. Cependant, pour qu'elle eût une âme immortelle et qu'elle ne devînt pas un jour un peu d'écume, il fallait que le prince épousât la sirène._

_« Ne m'aimes-tu pas mieux que toutes les autres ? voilà ce que semblaient dire les yeux de la pauvre petite lorsque, la prenant dans ses bras, il déposait un baiser sur son beau front._

— _Certainement, répondit le prince, car tu as meilleur cœur que toutes les autres tu m'es plus dévouée, et tu ressembles à une jeune fille que j'ai vue un jour, mais que sans doute je ne reverrai jamais. Me trouvant sur un navire, qui fit naufrage, je fus poussé à terre par les vagues, près d'un couvent habité par plusieurs jeunes filles. La plus jeune d'entre elles me trouva sur la côte et me sauva la vie, mais je ne la vis que deux fois. Jamais, dans le monde, je ne pourrai aimer une autre qu'elle eh bien ! tu lui ressembles, quelquefois même tu remplaces son image dans mon âme._

— _Hélas ! pensa la petite sirène, il ignore que c'est moi qui l'ai porté à travers les flots jusqu'au couvent pour le sauver. Il en aime une autre ! Cependant cette jeune fille est enfermée dans un couvent, elle ne sort jamais peut-être l'oubliera-t-il pour moi, pour moi qui l'aimerai et lui serai dévouée toute ma vie. »_

_« Le prince va épouser la charmante fille du roi voisin, dit on un jour il équipe un superbe navire sous prétexte de rendre seulement visite au roi, mais la vérité est qu'il va épouser sa fille. »_

_Cela fit sourire la sirène, qui savait mieux que personne les pensées du prince, car il lui avait dit : « Puisque mes parents l'exigent, j'irai voir la belle princesse, mais jamais ils ne me forceront à la ramener pour en faire ma femme. Je ne puis l'aimer elle ne ressemble pas, comme toi, à la jeune fille du couvent, et je préférerais t'épouser, toi, pauvre enfant trouvée, aux yeux si expressifs, malgré ton éternel silence. »_

_Le prince partit._

_En parlant ainsi, il avait déposé un baiser sur sa longue chevelure._

_« J'espère que tu ne crains pas la mer, mon enfant, » lui dit-il sur le navire qui les emportait._

_Puis il lui parla des tempêtes et de la mer en fureur, des étranges poissons et de tout ce que les plongeurs trouvent au fond des eaux. Ces discours la faisaient sourire, car elle connaissait le fond de la mer mieux que personne assurément._

_Au clair de la lune, lorsque les autres dormaient, assise sur le bord du vaisseau, elle plongeait ses regards dans la transparence de l'eau, et croyait apercevoir le château de son père, et sa vieille grand mère les yeux fixés sur la carène. Une nuit, ses sœurs lui apparurent elles la regardaient tristement et se tordaient les mains. La petite les appela par des signes, et s'efforça de leur faire entendre que tout allait bien mais au même instant le mousse s'approcha, et elles disparurent en laissant croire au petit marin qu'il n'avait vu que l'écume de la mer._

_Le lendemain, le navire entra dans le port de la ville où résidait le roi voisin. Toutes les cloches sonnèrent, la musique retentit du haut des tours, et les soldats se rangèrent sous leurs drapeaux flottants. Tous les jours ce n'étaient que fêtes, bals, soirées mais la princesse n'était pas encore arrivée du couvent, où elle avait reçu une brillante éducation._

_La petite sirène était bien curieuse de voir sa beauté : elle eut enfin cette satisfaction. Elle dut reconnaître que jamais elle n'avait vu une si belle figure, une peau si blanche et de grands yeux noirs si séduisants._

_« C'est toi ! s'écria le prince en l'apercevant, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie sur la côte ! » Et il serra dans ses bras sa fiancée rougissante, « C'est trop de bonheur ! continua-t-il en se tournant vers la petite sirène. Mes vœux les plus ardents sont accomplis ! Tu partageras ma félicité, car tu m'aimes mieux que tous les autres. »_

_L'enfant de la mer baisa la main du prince, bien qu'elle se sentît le cœur brisé._

_Le jour de la noce de celui qu'elle aimait, elle devait mourir et se changer en écume._

_La joie régnait partout des hérauts annoncèrent les fiançailles dans toutes les rues au son des trompettes. Dans la grande église, une huile parfumée brûlait dans des lampes d'argent, les prêtres agitaient les encensoirs les deux fiancés se donnèrent la main et reçurent la bénédiction de l'évêque. Habillée de soie et d'or, la petite sirène assistait à la cérémonie mais elle ne pensait qu'à sa mort prochaine et à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu dans ce monde._

_Le même soir, les deux jeunes époux s'embarquèrent au bruit des salves d'artillerie. Tous les pavillons flottaient, au milieu du vaisseau se dressait une tente royale d'or et de pourpre, où l'on avait préparé un magnifique lit de repos. Les voiles s'enflèrent, et le vaisseau glissa légèrement sur la mer limpide._

_À l'approche de la nuit, on alluma des lampes de diverses couleurs, et les marins se mirent à danser joyeusement sur le pont. La petite sirène se rappela alors la soirée où, pour la première fois, elle avait vu le monde des hommes. Elle se mêla à la danse, légère comme une hirondelle, et elle se fit admirer comme un être surhumain. Mais il est impossible d'exprimer ce qui se passait dans son cœur au milieu de la danse elle pensait à celui pour qui elle avait quitté sa famille et sa patrie, sacrifié sa voix merveilleuse et subi des tourments inouïs. Cette nuit était la dernière où elle respirait le même air que lui, où elle pouvait regarder la mer profonde et le ciel étoilé. Une nuit éternelle, une nuit sans rêve l'attendait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas une âme immortelle. Jusqu'à minuit la joie et la gaieté régnèrent autour d'elle elle-même riait et dansait, la mort dans le cœur._

_Enfin le prince et la princesse se retirèrent dans leur tente : tout devint silencieux, et le pilote resta seul debout devant le gouvernail. La petite sirène, appuyée sur ses bras blancs au bord du navire, regardait vers l'orient, du côté de l'aurore elle savait que le premier rayon du soleil allait la tuer._

_Soudain ses sœurs sortirent de la mer, aussi pâles qu'elle-même leur longue chevelure ne flottait plus au vent, on l'avait coupée._

_« Nous l'avons donnée à la sorcière, dirent-elles, pour qu'elle te vienne en aide et te sauve de la mort. Elle nous a donné un couteau bien affilé que voici. Avant le lever du soleil, il faut que tu l'enfonces dans le cœur du prince, et, lorsque son sang encore chaud tombera sur tes pieds, ils se joindront et se changeront en une queue de poisson. Tu redeviendras sirène tu pourras redescendre dans l'eau près de nous, et ce n'est qu'à l'âge de trois cents ans que tu disparaîtras en écume. Mais dépêche-toi ! car avant le lever du soleil, il faut que l'un de vous deux meure. Tue-le, et reviens ! Vois-tu cette raie rouge à l'horizon ? Dans quelques minutes le soleil paraîtra, et tout sera fini pour toi ! »_

_Puis, poussant un profond soupir, elles s'enfoncèrent dans les vagues._

_La petite sirène écarta le rideau de la tente, et elle vit la jeune femme endormie, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine du prince. Elle s'approcha d'eux, s'inclina, et déposa un baiser sur le front de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Ensuite elle tourna ses regards vers l'aurore, qui luisait de plus en plus regarda alternativement le couteau tranchant et le prince qui prononçait en rêvant le nom de son épouse, leva l'arme d'une main tremblante, et… la lança loin dans les vagues. Là où tomba le couteau, des gouttes de sang semblèrent rejaillir de l'eau. La sirène jeta encore un regard sur le prince, et se précipita dans la mer, où elle sentit son corps se dissoudre en écume._

_En ce moment, le soleil sortit des flots ses rayons doux et bienfaisants tombaient sur l'écume froide, et la petite sirène ne se sentait pas morte elle vit le soleil brillant, les nuages de pourpre, et au-dessus d'elle flottaient mille créatures transparentes et célestes. Leurs voix formaient une mélodie ravissante, mais si subtile, que nulle oreille humaine ne pouvait l'entendre, comme nul œil humain ne pouvait voir ces créatures. L'enfant de la mer s'aperçut qu'elle avait un corps semblable aux leurs, et qui se dégageait peu à peu de l'écume._

_« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix dont aucune musique ne peut donner l'idée._

_- Chez les filles de l'air, répondirent les autres._

_La sirène n'a point d'âme immortelle, et elle ne peut en acquérir une que par l'amour d'un homme sa vie éternelle dépend d'un pouvoir étranger. Comme la sirène, les filles de l'air n'ont pas une âme immortelle, mais elles peuvent en gagner une par leurs bonnes actions. Nous volons dans les pays chauds, où l'air pestilentiel tue les hommes, pour y ramener la fraîcheur nous répandons dans l'atmosphère le parfum des fleurs partout où nous passons, nous apportons des secours et nous ramenons la santé. Lorsque nous avons fait le bien pendant trois cents ans, nous recevons une âme immortelle, afin de participer à l'éternelle félicité des hommes. Pauvre petite sirène, tu as fait de tout ton cœur les mêmes efforts que nous comme nous tu as souffert, et, sortie victorieuse de tes épreuves, tu t'es élevée jusqu'au monde des esprits de l'air, où il ne dépend que de toi de gagner une âme immortelle par tes bonnes actions. »_

_Alors, la petite sirène leva ses bras transparents vers le soleil de Dieu et, pour la première fois, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Sur le bateau, la vie et le bruit avaient repris, elle vit le prince et sa belle épouse la chercher de tous côtés, elle les vit fixer tristement leurs regards sur l'écume dansante , comme s'ils avaient deviné qu'elle s'était précipitée dans les vagues. Invisible elle baisa le front de l'époux, lui sourit et avec les autres filles de l'air elle monta vers les nuages roses qui voguaient dans l'air._

_- Dans trois cents ans, nous entrerons ainsi au royaume de Dieu._

_Nous pouvons même y entrer avant, murmura l'une d'elles. Invisibles nous pénétrons dans les maisons des hommes où il y a des enfants et, chaque fois que nous trouvons un enfant sage, qui donne de la joie à ses parents et mérite leur amour, Dieu raccourcit notre temps d'épreuve._

_Lorsque nous voltigeons à travers la chambre et que de bonheur nous sourions, l'enfant ne sait pas qu'un an nous est soustrait sur les trois cents, mais si nous trouvons un enfant cruel et méchant, il nous faut pleurer de chagrin et chaque larme ajoute une journée à notre temps d'épreuve. » »_

* * *

Thelxépeia* soupira et referma le livre bien vieux qu'elle conservait. Ses cheveux longs traînaient sur la méridienne moelleux. Délicatement elle déposa le livre sur la table basse et attrapa un peigne d'or. Machinalement elle ramena ses longs cheveux et les peigna en fredonnant, des coups secs retentit et la lourde porte en chêne laissa place à un homme de grande carrure, une barbe naissante cachant sa mâchoire carrée. Il rayonnait de bonheur,ses cheveux noirs voletant à chacun de ses pas,il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme. Embrassa avec dévotion ses bras blancs comme de la porcelaine, et baisa ses doigts:

-Thelxépeia, mon amour alors aurons nous un petit garçon ou une petite fille?

Elle adressa un sourire doux à son époux et caressa ses cheveux,il se détendit et se laissa aller contre sa belle épouse. Son souffle s'apaisa. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence,puis elle ouvrit la bouche:

-Une belle petite fille,une magnifique humaine.

L'homme ne répondit pas, profondément endormi sous les caresses de son épouse. Gardant une main dans la chevelure de l'homme son autre main navigua sur la bosse de son ventre:

-Je comprends pourquoi,petite sœur, tu aimais tant les Hommes et ton Prince... Ils sont pleins de surprises, la souffrance qu'on endure n'est rien aux cadeaux qu'ils nous offrent, une âme immortelle et l'amour.

Elle frotta encore son ventre:

-Prépare toi à venir ici petite sœur, pour bénir cette enfant qui vient!

Un air chaud s'engouffra par la fenêtre grande ouverte et joua avec ses beaux cheveux, Thelxépeia sourit et ses yeux verts émeraudes pétillèrent comme jamais.

- Bientôt elle viendra, ma petite Calliope...

* * *

Et voilà mon premier chapitre de bouclé!

Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, j'ai remis dans son intégralité de « La petite Sirène » d'Anderson que je trouve magnifique!

Donc tout ce qui est en italique ne vient pas de moi -et puis le style d'écriture n'est pas pareille non?-

Et j'espère que vous apprécierais ce conte! Bien mieux que celle de Walt Disney!-pas que je n'aime pas les Walt Disney,au contraire...-

Et puis ça me fait un beau prologue comme ça!Hé hé!

*_Thelxépeia_: Se traduit par celle qui prononce des paroles apaisantes.

(Le nom d'une des sœurs de la petite sirène, d'après les légendes grecs je crois...)

Vos premières impressions s'il vous plaît?

Bisous, Elvira-baba.


	2. 1 Déchéances et trahisons

Information:

Je tiens à signaler que **Harry Potter** appartient à **J.K Rowling**.

Seuls quelques uns des personnages au cours de l'histoire me sont propres.

J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile » et j'espère le réussir! Qui est mon tout premier défi!^-^

Couple:

Harryx OC

Note:

Severus Rogue= Severus Snape.

Pompom Pomfresh= Poppy Pomfrey

Drago Malefoy= Draco Malfoy

Neville Londubat= Neville Longbottom.

Tom Elvis Jedusor= Tom Marvolo Riddle (merci Eni^^)

Alastor Maugrey= Alastor Moody

* * *

**Un GRAND MERCI à JILIE084, qui a accepté la tâche ardu de corriger tous les prochains chapitres,y compris celui-là!**

**Merci,merci,merci infiniment!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

_Déchéance et mensonges._

* * *

Les ombres que dessinaient les arbres produisaient un bien fou pour les personnes dehors, sous cette chaleur écrasante. Sous un arbre, trois adolescents par**e**ssaient. Un jeune homme, grand, roux et couvert de taches de son s'éventait en vain, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. À sa droite se tenait une jeune femme de petite carrure, un livre sur les genoux, ses cheveux bruns touffus ramenés dans en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches répondant au nom de Hermione Jane Granger. À gauche de Ronald Bilius Weasley se trouvait nul autre que le célèbre Harry James Potter, dit le Sauveur, l'Élu, Celui-qui-a-Survécu... Mais pour l'instant il était endormi, une légère pellicule de sueur sur sa peau douce et bronzée. Ses mains s'agitaient comme s'il était en proie à un cauchemar.

_« __-__**Stupide**__** garçon**__! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Jamais! »_

Le visage violacé de son Oncle se tordit sous la colère, sa moustache frémissait.

_**« -Tu **__**n'apportes**__** que le malheur sur cette famille! Marge avait raison, j'aurais dû te noyer comme le chien que tu es Potter! »**_

Vernon, attrapa la tignasse de son neveu et une lueur brilla dans ses yeux, une lueur familière à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler :

_« -Oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu! Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure!_

**-**_**ABOMINATION**_**! »**, hurla en retour son oncle. »

Le premier coup partit, vite suivit par d'autres. Harry gémit et se recroquevilla sous les coups. Jamais son oncle n'avait frappé si fort, des coups par-ci par là et rarement des coups de ceintures mais jamais ô grand jamais cela ne faisait si mal! Douleur et peine se mélangeaient dans un cocktail mortel...

Oh oui il avait de la peine, tellement mais pour son cousin. Dudley, son grand cousin ne méritait pas ça, attaqué par des Mangemorts alors qu'il avait suivi Harry dehors pour l'embêter un peu. Même si le sorcier reconnaissait volontiers que son cousin était une enflure il ne méritait quand même pas ça, pas cette douleur. Un Mangemort en particulier avait ri et lâché d'une voix grave et grinçante :

_« -Joyeux anniversaire en avance Potter! »_

Et ils transplanèrent non sans jeter un dernier _Endoloris_ à son cousin qui hurla, une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrant dans son dos lorsqu'il tomba en arrière.

_« -__**NON**__! Dudley! Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux! Regarde-moi, oui c'est bien... Attends, la douleur va partir, tiens bois. Je, je te promets que la douleur va diminuer... S'il te plaît!...Voilà, allez Big D encore un effort, il faut rentrer. »_

Ils se hissèrent debout tous les deux et Dudley s'appuya très lourdement sur Harry qui ne dit rien et remerciait Snape pour ses potions curatives qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Même si désormais le professeur de potions était un traître depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Seulement, une fois rentré, Pétunia hurla et se précipita prendre son 'bébé' dans ses bras. Vernon jeta un regard noir à son neveu et rougit de colère :

_« -Ça fait deux fois sale monstre... __**UNE FOIS DE TROP! »**_

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées, son propre cri! Vernon venait de frapper son torse, un craquement se fit entendre. Pétunia resta figé un moment et pinça ses lèvres :

_-Monstre...Ne t'approche plus de Dudley, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, souffla-t-elle._

La maison vibra et un silence pesant tomba. Les barrières venaient de se briser après que Pétunia est renié son neveu, rompant les liens de sang et la protection qui entourait la maison. Une minute plus tard plusieurs 'pop' se firent entendre, la porte explosa dans un grand bruit.

Rémus et Sirius restèrent un moment figés, les yeux écarquillés derrière eux Alastor Moody avec derrière Kingsley Shackebolt, Nymphadora Tonks et Monsieur Weasley.

Le loup-garou fut le premier à réagir, un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge et il plaqua au sol Vernon en montrant les crocs. Sirius, son parrain lança un maléfice Cuisant au gros bonhomme qui hurla comme un cochon.

_« -Je vous jure Dursley, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça! Vous venez de vous mettre le monde sorcier à dos! __**Immondes pourritures!**_

_-Sirius, calmez vous!, tonna Alastor. »_

Son œil magique surveillait les alentours avec suspicion :

_« -Il faut vite évacuer, les Mangemorts pourraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »_

Nymphadora se précipita dehors avec Arthur Weasley pour assurer leur arrières, mais avant de passer la porte, Arthur ouvrit la bouche:

_« -Dursley! Je vous conseille fortement de préparer vos affaires et de partir loin d'ici! Les Mangemorts vont venir et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau! »_

C'était bien la première fois qu'Arthur parlait de manière aussi froide, Pétunia déglutit et resserra sa prise sur son fils.

_« -Si jamais mon filleul ne s'en sort pas vivant, Dursley__**, je vous tuerais**__! »,_ aboya Sirius.

Rémus prit dans ses bras Harry, son petit, son louveteau et foudroya du regard le grand Albus Dumbeldore qui était resté en retrait, choqué.

_« -C'est comme ça que vous protégez le garçon, regardez-le, regardez __**HARRY, ALBUS**__! Battu par sa propre famille, sa famille!_

-Rémus, je suis navré,je ne pensais pas...

_Harry...__Harry__... __»_

* * *

;;;;

_« -Harry! »_

Le jeune homme sursauta et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et baragouina quelque chose à son ami Ron :

_« -Désolé vieux, Maman demande à ce qu'on rentre. »_

Harry acquiesça et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, puis emboîta le pas de son meilleur ami. Ron l'observa du coin de l'œil, depuis quelques années le visage de Harry s'était un peu adoucit, ses cheveux noirs qu'il attachait en catogan atteignaient ses épaules laissant toujours quelques mèches pour cacher sa cicatrice. Ron ne comprenait pourquoi Harry tenait tant à garder ses cheveux longs. Il avait toujours une petite carrure mais svelte et gracieuse qui faisaient tourner les têtes de certaines filles.

Le vieux filou!, pensa son meilleur ami, amer.

_« -Ron?_

-Hm?

_-Si tu veux te faire tordre les oreilles par ta mère, libre à toi parce que reste planté là encore deux minutes de plus et tu n'y échapperas pas, pouffa-t-il. »_

Le roux se secoua et grogna en rattrapant Harry.

_« -Ah, vous voilà enfin!,_ s'exclama madame Weasley.

-Désolé M'dame.

_-Ce n'est rien mon chéri voyons_, rougit-elle, viens là Poppy est arrivé.

Le visage du brun se tordit en une grimace, il rejoignit la chambre de Ron en traînant des pieds, il frappa à la porte et entra:

_« -Ah, Monsieur Potter. »_

L'infirmière de Poudlard lui sourit gentiment et ouvrit sa malle pour sortir diverses pommades et potions, pendant ce temps Harry enleva son tee-shirt dévoilant des bleus qui noircissaient ,de légères cicatrices et un long bandage couvrant son torse fin. Depuis qu'elle s'occupait du jeune homme, il y a de cela une semaine, Poppy Pomfrey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Albus et ces moldus qui osaient toucher à ce pauvre garçon si innocent, car Pomfrey pouvait ressentir les émotions des personnes autour d'elle ce qui était bien utile lorsqu'elle devait ausculter les plus récalcitrants. Avoir le don d'Empathie était un atout pour les médicomages, ce qui faisait d'elle une médicomage exceptionnelle depuis bientôt quarante ans. Et ce petit était tellement pur, parfois il avait des accès de colère mais ils retombaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. La vieille femme passa ses mains ridés par le temps sur les bras de son patient avec dextérité et patience, puis elle changea le bandage.

_« -Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

-...Bien.

_-Jeune homme, on ne me ment pas! »,_gronda-t-elle.

Harry gigota un peu avant de murmurer, bon gré mal gré:

_« -Parfois j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle...madame._

-_Je préfère cela Monsieur Potter!,_ elle renifla dédaigneusement. _Normal avec ce que vous ont faits ces moldus, un poumon perforé ce n'est pas rien!...Je pense que depuis le temps que je vous vois, Poppy serait plus d'usage »_,elle termina sa phrase en s'adoucissant.

Il lui sourit misérablement et l'infirmière sourit. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

_« -Voilà Harry, j'ai fini. Évitez tout sur ménage et essayer de vous reposer!_

_-Vi m'da...Poppy. »_

La vieille femme sourit, tapota l'épaule de son patient et sortit:

Brave garçon. pensa-t-elle.

Harry bailla et s'allongea sur le lit de camp, la potion anti-douleur l'assommant un peu et il s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, plongeant dans un rêve.

_[ La _branchiflore brûla sa gorge, l'irrita comme s'il avait avalé un hérisson tout rond, Harry griffa sa gorge avec désespoir. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les profondeurs du lac Noir. La douleur l'assaillait de toutes parts, transperçant son corps avec des épines, saignant son âme et son cœur. L'adolescent gémit pitoyablement, son précieux oxygène partait, des points blancs apparurent et Harry comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, puis la douleur disparut.

Elle fut remplacée par autre chose, de plus chaleureux, plus _vivant_. Il regarda incrédule autour de lui, sa vue s'était améliorer et...il pouvait respirer! Le sorcier toucha son cou et sentit des trous...Des _branchies_... Une force le submergea, le prenant aux tripes. Il se mit à nager pour atteindre la surface à une vitesse ahurissante, il creva la surface à coups de grandes éclaboussures fit un saut périlleux et replongea dans l'eau salvatrice. Il se sentait plus en forme que jamais, Harry sourit et traça son chemin, bien décidé à remporter l'épreuve. Il nagea rapidement et avec une aisance déconcertante sachant qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à nager, pas avec sa « famille ».

Puis il entendit le chant des êtres de l'eau, une douce mélodie qui vous hypnotisait, vous émerveillait tout comme elle pouvait vous être fatale pour les imprudents. Mais pas lui, pas Harry, son cœur battit avec force dans sa poitrine en écoutant les voix de ses créatures. Harry soupira d'aise et de... nostalgie? Les chants qu'elles proféraient chamboulaient sa tête, des chants où il était question d'une jeune sirène intrépide qui fut capturée par les hommes, humilié mais qui gardait toujours son sourire malgré la douleur qu'elle subissait, gardant la tête haute pour faire honneur à sa race. Puis il aperçut les remparts d'un vieux temple et les Selkies.

Des Selkies étaient une autre race moins belles que les Sirènes mais très farouches. Certains livres laissaient entendre qu'elles étaient les Gardiennes du Royaume de l'eau. Il s'approcha lentement d'elles, êtres mi-femmes mi-poissons, insouciant qu'en avalant la Branchiflore, certaines réactions chimiques qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu avant un moment s'opérèrent.

Ainsi il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une Selkie cachée derrière des algues prit la fuite en apercevant les reflets bleuâtres de sa peau, ni ses yeux qui s'étaient fondus comme les pupilles d'un félin. La Selkie, affolée nagea aussi vite que sa queue argentée lui permettait mais encore jeune, elle se fatigua bien vite et pria dans l'Ancienne langue que rien de grave n'arrive à ses sœurs. Harry continua son chemin et vit avec horreur quatre silhouettes flottés dans l'eau, le visage figés et étroitement surveillés par les Selkies et les Verlieus qui tournaient autour de leurs maîtresses. Harry s'approcha de Ron le détacha sans que les Selkies se manifestent,ensuite Viktor Krum débarqua avec une tête de requin et arracha la corde retenant son autre amie, Hermione, Cédric arriva peu de temps et bientôt il ne resta plus que Harry, Ron et la jeune sœur de cette française,Fleur. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, Harry approcha sa main de la jeune fille mais son mouvement fut interrompue par un trident en corail et un Verlieu. Un Être de l'eau s'approcha de lui,ondulant avec grâce, les rayons de soleil jouant avec sa peau grisâtre et ses cheveux couleur algues. Des petits yeux jaunes fluorescent rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de l'humain.

_« -Un seul,tu ne peux en prendre qu'un seul,laisse la fille ici!,dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse._

-Pas question!

_-__Un seul__,_ »répéta-t-elle,toute trace de douceur disparue.

Harry souffla,énervé de ne pas pouvoir la sauver également mais fronça les sourcils,non il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner! Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien! Les créatures des Eaux virent son mouvement de baguette et s'agitèrent et serrèrent plus fort leurs armes, les Verlieus brillèrent un peu plus. Elles allaient toutes l'attaquaient lorsqu'une jeunette d'après sa taille apparue:

« -_Attendez,attendez mes Sœurs! Ne l'attaquez pas! Ne l'attaquez pas c'est... »_

Il n'en fut pas plus à Harry qui jeta un sortilège de découpe sur la corde de Gabrielle et il enchaîna tout de suite après avec un _Solaris_ pour les aveugler et fuirent en douce. Loin de tout le raffut il n'entendit pas la suite des créatures,bien trop occupés à sauver sa peau et celle de son meilleur ami et de Gabrielle.

Furieuse d'avoir été bernés, les Selkies crachèrent à l'encontre de la plus jeune qui tournoya sur elle-même,embarrassée:

« -_Pourquoi nous as-tu empêché petite idiote!_

-Je...J'ai reconnue l' Afinoguen* des Oracles!

Les plus vieilles Selkies piaillèrent d'indignation face à la bêtise de la plus jeune, quand la plus vieille et la plus sage s'avança vers la jeunette, un silence se fit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça,petite?

-Doyenne,je connais nos histoires et nos Oracles sur le bout de ma nageoire!Je le jure, et même si l'humain n'était pas complètement transformés, moi, Jeune Selkie de la quatrième division j'affirme avoir reconnue ce jeune homme comme celui prédit par la troisième Oracle! J'ai reconnu son aura!

La vieille Selkie médita un instant sur ces paroles avant de s'adressait à ses Filles:

-Grandes Guerrières! Moi, Bela(Blanche), Doyenne du Lac Noir affirme les dires de la jeune Selkie!

Les Selkies présentent retinrent leurs souffles, éberluées, la vieille femme reprit, sa queue argentée presque blanche ondulant lentement:

-_Que toutes les Selkies partent faire passer les messages aux autres Divisions avant d'avertir le Royaume!__**Exécution**__**!**__,_tonna-t-elle.

Les femmes glapirent au son de sa voix et partirent sans demander leur reste, il ne restait que la Doyenne et la jeune Selkie.

-_Approche petite, peut-être est-il temps pour moi de me retirer au profit des plus jeunes?_ »,elle sourit découvrant des dents pointus et jaunes.

La Jeune Selkie sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle, une insignifiante Selkie, devenir la disciple de la Doyenne?_ ]_

* * *

_:::_

Les jours passèrent lentement et la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire, il était prévu de se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaud pour fêter son anniversaire dignement. Le cœur d'Harry se serra d'appréhension, il était convenu qu'il devait partir dans deux heures mais une fausse piste était lancée pour protéger Harry et la famille Weasley au grand complet. Outre son anniversaire, Harry n'avait qu'une seule hâte: rejoindre Sirius et Rémus. Depuis qu'ils avaient défoncés la porte du 4 Privet Drive, Harry ne les avait pas revus et n'avait donc pu les remercier dans l'état où il était les hommes qu'ils considéraient comme des oncles.

-_Harry, Molly demande si tu veux bien descendre pour choisir la couleur de la banderole pour ton anniversaire ainsi que le gâteau._

Il acquiesça et sourit à Hermione qui pour l'occasion avait lissé ses cheveux pour le dîner de ce soir. Ils descendirent les marches étroites du Terrier parlant de tout et de rien. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez Hermione, elle parlait toujours de manière précise et écoutait toujours les personnes autour d'elle avant de parler. Et puis elle représentait la figure fraternelle d'une grande sœur pour lui, d'ailleurs il sourit à cette pensée.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Harry?_

_-Toi, 'Mione. Je pensais juste que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu incarnes pour moi la grande sœur autoritaire et aimante que je n'ai jamais eu, merci._

La jeune sorcière arrêta de marcher, les lèvres tremblantes et se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami, l'étouffant avec cette étreinte. C'était bien Harry, à dire ses pensées, ses sentiments avec une telle sincérité qu'Hermione trembla violemment et serra plus fort le jeune homme contre elle. Il avouait ses peines, joies et peurs sans aucune honte et c'était sa plus grande force comme sa plus grande faiblesse.

Molly l'accueillit dans la cuisine, un sourire rayonnant l'embrassant sur la joue :

_« -Harry, mon chéri que veux-tu comme gâteau? Je pensais à un beau Vif d'Or mais si tu veux je peux faire autre chose._

_-Oh non, Madame Weasley c'est parfait! Whoua! Un Vif d'Or!_

_-Harry!, _claironna une voix.

Ginny descendit les dernières marches en souriant de manière cajoleuse à celui qu'elle aimait qui rougit et balbutia un vague bonjour. Ron rentra à ce moment-là lui aussi dans la cuisine, d'une humeur massacrante, le jean sale.

-_M'man! Un gnome m'a encore mordu, putain!_

_-Ronald, langage!,_ s'exclamèrent en même temps sa mère et Hermione.

_-Pardon...Hé Harry, chanceux va! J'ai dû dégnomer le jardin tout seul!_

La matriarche de la maison, frappa le sommet du crâne de son fils stupide et le gronda:

_-Ronald Bilius Weasley! Comment peux-tu dire ça! Harry est blessé et toi tout ce que tu demandes c'est __ça__? I__**DIOT**__!_

-_Vraiment, Ron quel tact, _la réprimanda Ginny_._

_-Oh...Dé, désolé vieux, j'pensais pas à ça mais, enfin...tu m'as compris?_

Harry fit un sourire indulgent :

_-T'inquiète Ron, ouais j'ai compris pas grave._

Harry lui adressa un sourire que Ron s'empressa de lui rendre. Molly rappela en menaçant son fils qu'il devait se mettre à ses devoirs maintenant. Il roula des yeux et monta les marches en tapant du pied:

-_Oh et Harry, tu devrais les faire aussi, Hermione je ne te le demande pas je suis sure que tu les as finis._

-_Ce n'est pas la peine madame Weasley, je les ai terminés avec l'aide d'Hermione, enfin presque, il me manque juste le devoir de Potion._

-Ah très bien, mais quand les as-tu fait? Ron n'a pas encore commencés!

_-Harry n'est pas un adepte de la grasse matinée comme Ron, _dit Hermione pince sans rire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la charmante voix de Ron, se fit entendre dans toute la maisonnée:

-Je vous ai entenduuuuus!

_-C'était fait pour Ron-Ron_!rit Harry.

_-Beuh...Ron-Ron...non mais vraiment quel surnom stupide! ,_marmonna Hermione.

Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à Lavande Brown, l'ancienne petite-amie de Ron. Le visage d'Hermione se renferma :

_-Stupide...aucun goût...Ron-Ron non mais vraiment »_, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle tapa du pied et proposa à Molly de l'aide qui accepta avec plaisir. Harry s'empressa de les aider pour ne pas rester seule avec Ginny, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise depuis la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés devant tous les Gryffondors. Le brun cassa des œufs distraitement en pensant que ce baiser lui avait fait comprendre que Ginny ne serait pour lui qu'une amie. À vingt et une heures moins le quart, le Terrier était en effervescence, tout le monde se préparait, mettait pêle-mêle les habits dans les valises pour passer le mois d'août au quartier de l'Ordre.

Harry caressa une dernière fois sa chouette, distraitement.

_« -Prêts les enfants?, _demanda Arthur.

Les jumeaux beuglèrent ensemble un grand « _Oui Papouneeet!_ » tandis que Bill et Charlie hochaient la tête, les flammes de la cheminée crépitèrent pour devenir vertes :

-Molly, Arthur? Vous êtes là?

_-Ah Alastor, venez!_

La cheminée cracha de la cendre et Alastor apparut en compagnie de Fleur et d'une grande moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-Arry, mon chou vient là, _chantonna la française.

Elle prit le visage du jeune homme et appliqua deux baisés sur chaque joues ainsi qu'à Ronald qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire béat accroché au visage.

-Regarde qui vient te rendre visite! Gaby' mon cœur vient.

Fleur rayonnait tellement qu'il fut très difficile pour Bill de ne pas sauter sur sa fiancée pour ne plus jamais la lâcher, d'ailleurs la petite sœur de Fleur s'approcha d'eux en sautillant. Ses cheveux argentés retenus en une longue tresse. Elle sautilla et fit la bise à tout le monde pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron qui ronronnait presque devant les Françaises à l'ascendance vélane. Hermione serra les poings et écrasa violemment le pied du rouquin:

-Aïe!Hermione pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es malade!

-Mais de quoi tu parles « Rony-chou »?

Ils commencèrent à se disputer sous le regard blasés des Weasley et d'Harry qui leva les yeux aux ciels.

_-B,bonjour Arry, tu es magnifique_!, rougit Gabrielle.

Ginny sentit ses joues chauffés et elle lança un regard noir, le brun fit une grimace gêné :

_-M, merci Gabrielle,tu as changé! __Tes cheveux sont superbes._

La petite française se rengorgea à ce compliment, elle rejoignit sa sœur et son beau-frère en sautillant.

_-Bon c'est pas tout __ça__ mais on a des Mangemorts à bernés! Potter! Vos cheveux_!

Harry grimaça et tendit une poignée de cheveux de mauvaise grâce, sous les feux incendiaires de madame Weasley et Hermione. Ils avaient assez argumentés sur ce sujet pour que ce Gryffondor têtu cède enfin. Le Polynectar prit une couleur jaune doré avec des reflets verts éclatant:

-_Oh Harry, tu as un meilleur goût que Crabbe, regarde la potion comme elle est jolie!_

_-Meilleur goût hein Hermione?_, bougonna Ron.

Elle prit une jolie teinte tomate:

-_Enfin...Je...par rapport à Crabbe, sa potion était verdâtre et... »_

Hermione se tut sous les ricanements des jumeaux.

_« -Bon, George, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Gabrielle vous buvez le Polynectar. Harry tu seras avec Rémus et Tonks, les Mangemorts vont s'attendre à ce que tu sois avec moi_, annonça Alastor.

Harry resta en retrait en les observant, Rémus et Tonks à ses côtés:

_-Ça va mieux Harry?,_chuchota le loup-garou.

-Oui, Poppy fait des miracles.

Harry détourna les yeux en voyant ses sosies se déshabillaient sans honte avec son propre corps!

_-Oh, Harry tu es une vue vraiment horrible,_ soupira Hermione en enfilant des lunettes.

_-Oh non Bill, ne me regarde pas! Je suis affreuse, j'ai des poils!, _piailla Fleur.

-_Pff, ne les écoute pas Harry »_, conseilla Tonks.

Ses cheveux était plus longs et d'un rose bonbon et violets aux pointes, elle arborait un grand sourire.

_« -Harry! Regarde!_

Elle lui montra fièrement sa main, à l'annulaire trônait une bague avec une pierre couleur ambré et un simple anneau blanc avec des arabesques argentés. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant quand il vit le visage rouge pivoine du Maraudeur.

_-Ah...Ah! C'est merveilleux Tonks, Rémus! Vraiment_!, s'extasia-t-il.

Tonks bomba son buste et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge bordeaux.

-_Désolé, __on n' a__ pas pu t'inviter pour le mariage mais ce n'était pas grandiose avec le Ministère et ma condition...enfin... »_

Le Survivant hocha la tête en injuriant mentalement le Ministère et un certain crapaud raciste.

_« -Nous sommes prêts, enfourchés vos balais._

_-Allez ma belle, envole toi, on te rejoint chez Sirius, _dit Harry en ouvrant la cage d'Hedwige.

Sa chouette mordilla affectueusement son doigt et prit son envol. Les sept Potter prirent les Éclairs de Feu.

-A mon signal...Un...Deux...TROIS!

Les balais et les Sombrals s'ébranlèrent, ils passèrent à travers la protection de la maison. Ce début d'obscurité était avantageux pour eux. L'air frais entrait dans les poumons du sorcier, rien de troublait le silence mais soudain Harry pressa sa main sur la cicatrice, elle chauffait.

_-Rémus ,Tonks! Prévenez les autres, ils approchent, je le sens...Voldemort » approche!, _cria-t-il.

Son balais perdit un peu d'altitude et zigzagua pendant qu'il tentait de faire taire la douleur. Tonks répéta le mot et tous se tendirent dans l'attente oppressante.

Les Mangemorts surgirent à ce moment-là, vêtus de capes noir et de leurs masques blancs.

_**« -DISPERSION! »**_

C'était le signal, les Potter partirent dans des directions différentes et le combat commença.

_Avec rage et désespoir._

_Avec fanatisme et cruauté._

_Espoir opposé à la Démence._

Harry jetait des sorts à tous les Mangemorts qu'il voyait, il leva la baguette en voyant deux Mangemorts arriver:

**« -**_**Stupefix**_**! **_**Duro**_**! »**

La lumière rouge toucha de plein fouet le premier tandis que son deuxième sort touchait le balai du deuxième, le faisant chuter.

Les sorts fusaient de partout rouge, vert, jaune...toutes les couleurs y passaient. Harry ne voyait rien d'autre à part Tonks à sa droite et Lupin à gauche qui assuraient sa protection. Soudain trois Mangemorts surgirent avec Voldemort qui...flottait! Il tenait dans les airs sans balai!

_« -Maître, c'est lui, c'est le vrai regardez la chouette!_

Et c'était vrai, alors que les deux adultes protégeaient Harry, Hedwige était revenu défendait son maître bec et ongle! Elle voletait non loin de lui, pinçant, griffant ou crottant sur les Mangemorts. Le brun se plia en deux, la douleur palpitant dans tout son corps:

-Nous revoilà en face Potter! Et cette fois-ci ça sera la dernière!

Les trois serviteurs se chargèrent de Rémus et Tonks en les séparant d' Harry.

_-Harry! Part! Enfuis-toi!,_ supplia le loup-garou.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le rayon vert jaillit de la baguette pour se diriger tout droit vers le jeune homme.

_**-HARRY! TA BAGUETTE!, »**_ hurla Nymphadora.

Mais le sortilège ne l'atteint pas...encore une fois. Sa chouette, sa précieuse et première amie avait volé droit sur le rayon pour le recevoir de plein fouet. Elle se figea puis chuta lentement, son plumage blanc contrastant avec la noirceur de la nuit.

_« -Hedwige...non! »_

Voldemort ricana et lança un autre sort qu'Harry évite de justesse en tirant vers le haut son balais. Le mage noir continua de jeter des sorts, obligeant le jeune homme à zigzaguer, faire des loopings, à s'épuiser. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Je vais mourir, paniqua-t-il.

"_-Adieu Harry Potter!_

_**-Avada Kedavra**__!"_

Harry regarda incrédule sa main qui tenait la baguette se levait et l'instant d'après il n'entendit plus rien. Puis lentement, les battements de son cœur et autre chose, cette autre chose s'intensifia en même temps que sa magie qui grondait dans ses veines. Il lui semblait entendre un chant, un chant qui lui jeta des frissons. Un chant lourd de pouvoir, d'envie guerrière. Sa main fit un mouvement et sa baguette brilla un instant avant qu'un puissant jet de magie pure, or et blanc, sorte de sa baguette pour rencontrer le sort de Mort pour exploser dans un violent grondement, semblable à un roulement de tonnerre. Aveuglé par sa magie et affaiblit, Harry se sentit partir, ses jambes lâchèrent l'Éclair de Feu, il bascula.

Tout ce qu' Harry entendait était le drôle de chant qui baissait d'intensité pour n'être qu'un murmure et le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles pendant sa chute.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry,tout va bien,tout va bien...mon louveteau. »_, entendit-il.

Et le noir total l'envahit.

* * *

…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry les referma aussi vite à cause de la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie qui agressait ses yeux fatigués. Une main froide toucha son front et il soupira de bien-être.

-Harry...Harry, mon petit réveille-toi.

Harry papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière de la bougie et sourit grandement en apercevant le visage tout proche de son parrain.

-Sirius!

-Eh oui bonhomme!

Le brun se redressa en grimaçant pour étreindre le meilleur ami de son père, ce bon vieux Patmol. Sirius se fit violence pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles, l'animagus fit boire une potion anti-douleur et une contre les migraines.

_« -Patmol, tu m'as manqué!...L'attaque! Voldemort et ses Mangemorts! Il savait quand on allait partir! On nous a trahis! Et les autres? Rémus, Tonks, Ron et Hermione! Ils sont revenus saint et sauf n'est-ce pas?, s'écria le jeune homme._

-Doucement Harry, calme-toi...Tout le monde est vivant...George a eu moins de chance que vous, un maléfice la touché,mais il est vivant! Il a perdu une oreille. Le traître n'était qu'autre que ce salaud de Mundingus. Il s'est échappé.

Son filleul enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et gémit:

-_Je suis désolé Sirius...Merde, George...Par Merlin je n'apporte que le malheur!_

_-Ne dis pas ça! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la faute du Lord Noir! »_

L'évadé soupira, cajola un moment son filleul et ils descendirent rejoindre tous les membres de l'Ordre dans le salon, au square Grimmaud. Hermione et les autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en le voyant pas trop amoché.

_« -Harry! Viens là, assis-toi. »_

Le dit Harry vit le sourire bienveillant de son directeur mais n'eut pas le cœur à lui rendre, pas après lui avoir caché la prophétie et il c'était rendu compte que l'homme qui l'admirait tant lui cachait encore bien des choses.

_« -Harry, tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé?_

Harry acquiesça, son regard tomba sur George qui se reposait sur l'épaule de son jumeau, il baissa la tête, honteux.

_-Hé Harry... T'en fait pas c'est rien et puis comme ça tu pourras nous différencier désormais!, plaisanta George. »_

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire timide:

« -_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé...Comme vous tous, après la dispersion des Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis mais le pire c'est quand Voldemort est venu, __sans balais! __Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça. Il avait su que c'était moi, le vrai. Je, je crois que c'était parce que He, Hedwige m'accompagnait._

_-Oh, _s'exclama madame Weasley, _c'est vrai où est ta chouette mon chéri?_

_-...Morte,_ lâcha-t-il.

Harry soupira tristement et reprit:

_-...Ma cicatrice s'est ouverte, la douleur était horrible. J'avais l'impression quand me déchiquetait de l'intérieur. Voldemort n'a pas perdu de temps, rajouta-t-il avec amertume, il m'a lancé le sortilège de Mort j'étais abruti par la douleur, je ne pouvais rien faire, je voyais le sort venir vers moi..._

Tous étaient accrochés à ses paroles, avides d'en apprendre plus, surtout Sirius qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

_-...Mais Hedwige, ma belle Hedwige s'est interposée entre moi et le sort...Et elle morte, pour __moi__! Voldemort s'est mis à jouer avec moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire jouet, ensuite il a relancé le sort et là, ma baguette a fait quelque chose d'étrange professeur Dumbledore_.

_-Pardon? __Ta__ baguette mon garçon?_

Il hocha la tête:

_-Ma baguette a bougé toute seule, je n'entendais plus rien sauf...sauf un __chant__ professeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est tout ce que j'entendais..._

_-Un chant?...Hm, continue Harry, continue..._

_-Hm...oui, en faite je sentais ma magie pulsait en même temps que le chant, plus elle augmentait, plus ma magie se gorgeait d'énergie...A son paroxysme, ma baguette à fait un mouvement et un rayon or et blanc et sortit de ma baguette. Pourquoi ma baguette a fait ça? Après je ne sais pas, je me suis évanoui je crois..._

_-Tu es tombé de ton balais, Harry,_ reprit Tonks, Rémus à foncé et t'a rattrapé _in extremis_.

_-Eh bien, eh bien voilà qui est étrange mon garçon... Je crois que pour ta baguette, tu te souviens du dôme que ta baguette avait formé dans le cimetière avec Voldemort? Je pense qu'à ce moment-là ta baguette a absorbé une partie de la magie de Voldemort et qu'hier soir elle a tout simplement rendu le surplus de magie qu'elle avait engorgé. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller ses yeux verts:

_« -Hier soir? Mais j'étais inconscient combien de temps?_

-Quelques heures tout au plus...

-Oh...Et pour le chant?

_-J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit qu'une illusion ou un souvenir qui à resurgit comme lorsque tu es en présence des Détraqueurs. »_

Les membres de l'Ordre se turent un moment avant que Rémus et Sirius poussent une exclamation horrifiée.

_« -__**OH MON DIEU**__! Harry c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui_! »,rugirent-ils plus qu'autre chose, tu es un homme maintenant!

Madame Weasley fut la suivante à réagirent avec le reste de la troupe!

« -Joyeux _anniversaire Harry!Joyeux anniversaire!_

_-Aller sortez tous de la cuisine et laissez-moi préparer le dîner! ,_sourit madame Weasley.

-_Mais...Molly chéri il est quatre heures du matin!_

_-Raison de plus!Vous avez tous eu une soirée riche en émotion donc allez vous reposer! Moi je m'occupe de tout! »_

Ensuite, elle les jeta dehors _manu militari_ de la cuisine. Ceux qui ne logeaient pas ici repartirent par cheminette ou en transplanant. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux d' Harry affectueusement avant de partir dans sa propre chambre. Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans la chambre qui avait autrefois appartenu au petit frère de Sirius. Harry frotta ses yeux embrassa Ginny et Hermione qui passèrent leur dire bonne nuit puis s'allongea sur le lit. Cette histoire sur sa baguette était un mensonge, ça il en était sur!

Je ne suis peut-être pas intelligent mais il ne faut pas me prendre plus bête que je ne le suis! ,pensa-t-il.

Dumbledore lui avait mentit, _encore_. Harry ne savait pas d'où venait le chant mais il était sûr que la magie venait de lui, il était moulu comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus! Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait apprit c'est que l'utilisation de magie n'était pas sans conséquences, c'était un peu comme le sport. Si on utilisait énormément de magie d'un seul coup, le corps en subissait les conséquences. Peut-être que le chant avait-il un rapport avec sa soudaine poussée de magie? Il demanderait à Hermione plus tard pour l'instant il baillait à s'en déboîtait la mâchoire.

-'Nuit Ron...

-Bonne nuit Harry.

'Toujours autant de pot celui-là' cru entendre Harry mais il haussa les épaules, il devait être fatigué.

Le lendemain quand Harry se leva il n'était pas loin de quinze heures. Le lit de Ron était vide et pas fait comme d'habitude et pour une fois il s'était levé plus tôt qu'Harry!

_« -Par le caleçon de Merlin comme dirait Ron, ça fait trop du bien de dormir sans un taré pour vous envoyer des cauchemars! »_

Il se lava, s'habilla négligemment avec les habits qu'il avait reçus au Noël dernier et descendit à pas de loup pour voir si Sirius ou ses amis étaient là. Il ralentit les pas en entendant les voix de ses amis. Harry s'apprêta à les accoster quant-il entendit un bout de leur conversation:

_« -Alors,on fait quoi pour Harry?_

_-Comme d'habitude, Hermione il faut le surveiller. Dumbledore à besoin de nous... »_

Plus tard, Harry ce remit dans les couvertures de son lit encore habillé, il se roula en boule, la gorge nouée. Son cœur l'étreignait douloureusement, il cacha ses yeux avec son bras:

_« -Patmol...Lunard... »_

* * *

Bonjour!

Avant tout** je tiens à m'excuser pour ce faux espoir** en publiant le chapitre 1 sur le chapitre 9! Pardonnez-moi, j'essayais juste de voir comment corriger mes précédents chapitres.

Finalement, j'ai trouvé comment faire sans être obligé de les publier comme nouveau chapitre!

Il est évident que je peux me tromper dans les noms grecs,donc si jamais vous avez quelque chose à redire sur leur significations, je prends !

_Afinoguen_: grec- Personne de noble race.

A bientôt, Elvira-baba


	3. 2 Chef de la Noble famille Potter

Information:

Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à **J.K Rowling**! Quelques persos me sont propres.

J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile » et j'espère le réussir! Qui est mon tout premier défi!^-^

Note:

Severus Rogue= Severus Snape.

Pompom Pomfresh= Poppy Pomfrey

Drago Malefoy= Draco Malfoy

Neville Londubat= Neville Longbottom.

Tom Elvis Jedusor= Tom Elvis Marvolo

Alastor Maugrey= Alastor Moody

Mais par contre je garderais Poudlard et Pré-au-lard en français...

Couple:

HarryXOC

**Merci à Jilie084!**

* * *

2

**Chapitre 2:**

_Chef de la Noble famille Potter._

* * *

Précédemment :

_« -Alors,on fait quoi pour Harry?_

_-Comme d'habitude, Hermione il faut le surveiller. Dumbledore a besoin de nous..._

_Plus tard, Harry ce remit dans les couvertures de son lit encore habillé, il se roula en boule, la gorge nouée. Son cœur l'étreignait douloureusement, il cacha ses yeux avec son bras:_

_-Patmol...Lunard... »_

* * *

_**« -NON! Au secooours!, »**_ supplia une voix.

Dans le salon, Molly jeta un regard sur l'escalier et interrogea son plus jeune fils qui jouait une partie d'échecs avec la Gryffondor.

« -_C'est Harry maman, c'est rien._

_-Rien?_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Weasley, »_ répondit Hermione, Sirius habille correctement son filleul pour la visite au Ministère.

Elle gloussa en même temps que Molly qui se remit au travail pour finaliser le repas de ce soir, une banderole décoré de lettres d'or flottait dans le salon: **« Joyeux anniversaire Harry! »** qu'Hermione avait enchanté. Fred et Georges avaient enchanté également des fleurs pour que dès qu'une personne passait au dessus la fleur, s'accroche dans les cheveux et les colore de la même couleur que ses pétales. Fred avait les cheveux violet et blanc et son jumeau d'un bleu pétant. Un hurlement de rire s'entendit dans la maison à l'étage, vite suivit par un autre plus doux.

En haut Harry rougit fortement, croisa ses bras et tapa du pied, mécontent.

« -_C'est pas drôle du __tout__ Sirius, Rémus!_

_-Si,si! Regarde-toi! »_, Continua le noiraud.

Harry grommela quelque chose et foudroya du regard les deux hommes:

« -_La faute à qui,hein?! »_

Rémus fut le premier à arrêter de glousser comme une dinde et fit apparaître un petit miroir pour montrer la coiffure de son presque neveu. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire également, d'accord comme ça il était ridicule! Sirius essayait depuis quinze minutes de dompter la tignasse de son filleul et le prisonnier avait opté pour une multitude de petites tresses, certes très jolis mais sur Harry...non. Ensuite il avait faits deux petites couettes à la Fifi-Brin-d'Acier mais malheureusement ou heureusement pour Sirius, les cheveux tressés de Harry frisottés et avec les couettes...:

« -_Je,je...je ressemble à un mouton noir à couettes!_,couina-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

_-Exactement!, »_dit Rémus.

Il croisa le regard rieur du loup-garou et s'écroula à son tour de rire. Sirius jappa de plaisir et lança un regard tendre à Harry qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

_« -Par Merlin ça fait du bien de rire! Surtout après... la discussion. »_

Le silence retomba. Le visage de Sirius se ferma, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à hurler comme un fou qu'il devrait bannir cette famille de traître! Particulièrement les trois ex-amis de son neveu qui osait trahir la confiance de leur ami. Souvent les mots « écorcher », « bannir » et autres joyeusetés revenaient dans la bouche de l'évadé. Harry baissa la tête et Rémus secoua la tête en voyant son ami faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

_« -Heureusement que j'ai placé un sortilège de silence à temps Patmol, sinon tous les Weasley t'auraient entendus! Et arrête de tourner tu vas faire une tranchée à force_!,sermonna Rémus.

Sirius fit un sourire penaud.

_-Je ne pense pas que tous les Weasley __soient__impliqués, dit calmement Harry._

_-Il a raison Sirius, tant que nous n' avons pas de preuves on doit faire comme si de rien n'était.__ Est-ce que tu tiendras Harry?_

_-Je ne pense pas, pas avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny du moins, mais je vais essayer..._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, on va faire de notre mieux pour découvrir le but d'Albus, promis Rémus._

_-N'oublie pas qu'il est bon en légilimencie._

_-On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plaît?, » quémanda Harry._

Ils hochèrent la tête et le lycanthrope l'assit de force sur un fauteuil avec pour ordre, se reposer et se détendre. Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et respira lentement. Il commença à se détendre et à ranger tous ses souvenirs un par un. Il s'immergea totalement dans son esprit, la dernière phrase qu'il entendit était de Lupin:

_-Je pense que si nous faisons ça, ses cheveux tiendront »._

Sans en avoir conscience et surtout sans les injures de Snape, organiser ses pensées était plus facile. Harry s'amusa à les ranger par années :

Il revit sa première année la pierre philosophale (Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'étais maigre! pensa-t-il)

Le Basilic dans sa deuxième année.

Puis la rencontre de son parrain, les Détraqueurs et Rémus durant sa troisième année.

Quatrième année, une année chaotique pour lui, Ron qui le boudait, la solitude, le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric Diggory dans le cimetière.

Cinquième année, le ministère qui essaye de le discréditer auprès des Sorciers, le combat dans le département des Mystères, la prophétie... Ah! La prophétie, fichue boule de cristal, fichu Albus! Pourquoi ne pas l'informer plus tôt de la prophétie?

Ses amis n'auraient pas été blessés et Sirius non plus! Il avait failli perdre sa seule vraie famille! C'est à ce moment-là, que le directeur avait perdu la confiance de son élève préféré.

Le sorcier eu un arrière goût amer en repensant à ça. Les Sorciers s'efforçaient de le jeter sur le devant de la scène de l'aduler et d'attendre sagement qu'il gagne ou meurt mais restaient bien sagement dans leurs maisons en lui cachant des informations capitales. _Pathétique_, le monde sorcier était pathétique!

Sixième année, la plus éprouvante pour lui... Harry ne recevait plus de lettre de son parrain et rarement de Rémus, pourquoi? Encore Dumbledore qui les avaient envoyés en missions _dangereuses _pour le plus grand bien n'est-ce pas? Et il s'inquiétait tellement de leur vie, de leur santé qu'il négligeait la sienne. La tension qui régnait à Poudlard maintenant que Voldemort était bien revenu (merci le Ministère), les cours d'Occlumencie et l'attaque des Mangemorts _dans_ Poudlard, tout ça à cause de ce petit fouineur de Malfoy.

Ensuite, le retour chez sa Tante Pétunia après que Sirius et lui eurent essuyé essuyaient un autre refus de la part d'Albus pour obtenir la garde de Harry, mais non il avait encore refusé.

_« Sirius, il faut me comprendre, Harry n'est-en sécurité qu'à Privet Drive, le sang de sa tante est un puissant bouclier,sans ça il est vulnérable pour Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts. » _Harry grogna, comment pouvait-il être en sécurité pour affronter Voldemort si son Oncle le battait à chaque occasion?

Il écarta d'un geste rageur le souvenir de l'Ordre débarquant chez sa tante après la chute des protections ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait surpris à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Le jeune sorcier reprit pied quant-il entendit les gloussements de son parrain, il ouvrit un œil et geignit:

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait?_

_-Hé! J'ai rien fait! Et puis tu peux me remercier! Lunard regarde comme il est ingrat! On chouchoute notre beau neveu pour qu'ils fassent tomber les filles et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est de g-_

_Neveu_, ce mot lui réchauffa le cœur et il sourit niaisement aux hommes en face de lui.

-_Ce que veut dire Patmol, _coupa Rémus_, c'est qu'il est fier de toi. Tu es beau comme tout », _sourit-il.

Curieux, Harry se releva et se regarda dans le miroir à pied que Sirius fit apparaître. _Wow_, le changement!

Son costume le mettait drôlement en valeur! Sa robe d'un vert foncé en soie chatoyait avec les arabesques en argents, sur sa poitrine reposait le blason des Potter. Harry en avait été particulièrement ému, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Sous sa robe de sorcière se trouvait un pantalon coupé à sa taille, des chaussures cirés noirs et une chemise blanche, là encore avec des arabesques argentés sur ses poignets et le col avec une gilet noir uni, coûteux et une veste noir caché en majorité sa chemise.

C'était la tenue officielle pour se présenter au Ministère et se faire enregistrer en temps que sorcier adulte. Il détailla avec stupéfaction sa coiffure, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient relevés en arrière élégamment; d'ailleurs ils ondulaient. Sa cicatrice exposé à la vue de tous, lui qui essayait désespérément de la cacher.

« -_Bah ça alors!_

_-Oui hein!_, »rit le détenu.

Le Gryffondor aperçut à travers le reflet du miroir, les yeux bleus rieurs et fiers de son parrain posés sur lui, il se sentit rosir de fierté également. Le loup-garou observait la scène avec tendresse.

_« -Mais...pour la cicatrice_, questionna-t-il.

-_On sait que tu n'aimes pas la montrer mais pour notre visite au Ministère tu dois la laisser._

_-Pourquoi?,_coupa Harry.

_-Aujourd'hui tu as dix-sept ans Harry, la majorité sorcière comme tu le sais, _continua Sirius_. Non seulement tu es désormais un sorcier adulte mais à partir de maintenant tu es le __Chef __incontesté de la Noble famille des Potter._

_Tous les comptes des Potter vont se débloquer, tu vas devenir puissant petit. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur voudront obtenir des contrats avec toi pour la puissance de ta famille malgré ton statut de Sang-Mêlé. Ils voudront te manipuler, obtenir tes faveurs et peut-être même un contrat de mariage._

_-Ma, Mariage?! »_

Harry rougit et balbutia quelque mots: _« Impossible...Trop Jeunes...Fou! Mariage... »_ Rémus éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son louveteau. Il passa son bras et entoura les épaules de ce dernier.

_« -Pour reprendre ce que veut dire Sirius, maintenant que tu fais partie de la __vraie__ vie tu dois t'imposer et éviter de te faire manipuler, tu dois faire bonne impression, Harry. Tu dois absolument montrer que tu es __**puissan**__t et __**intouchable**__. »_

Le brun poussa un soupir contrit:

_« -Et quoi de mieux que de montrer que je suis le « Survivant », hein?...Je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas mais s'il faut caresser dans le sens du poil le Ministère pour qu'il me laisse tranquille un moment,soit! Mais...__beurk__, le mariage Sirius? Un mariage arrangé surtout!Brr, ça me fout les jetons!_

Sirius grimaça, arrangea une mèche rebelle sur son filleul et sourit, fier comme un paon de voir son petit si élégant.

-_Attend Harry, j'ai demandé cette potion à Poppy spécialement! C'est la touche finale. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner là-bas._

_-Moi aussi, mais Rémus est là donc ça va._

_-Ouais! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Rémus est assez fort pour te protéger si jamais les Mangemorts débarquent, n'oublie surtout pas que tu as le Portoloin d'urgence si jamais ça tourne mal, d'accord Harry?_

_-Oui, croisons les doigts pour que rien n'arrive! »_

Ils parlèrent un petit moment sur ce qu'Harry devrait dire une fois au Ministère avant de se faire interrompre par des coups sur la porte.

_« -Harry, mon chéri, c'est Molly c'est bientôt l'heure d'allez au Ministère avec Rémus._

_-On arrive Molly,_ assura le lycanthrope. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Molly rougit en les regardant.

_« -Vous êtes ravissant vous deux! Oh, Nymphadora va rendre jalouse les femmes Rémus!,»_gloussa-t-elle.

Lupin piqua un fard et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles à propos de sa femme. En effet, il était ravissant dans ce costume moldu neuf noir et sa robe d'un bleu nuit avec des reflets blancs. Des symboles compliqués couleur ambre parcourait sa robe (cadeau de Sirius),

Harry sourit et ils transplanèrent directement à l'entrée du Ministère. Harry souffla pour se donner du courage, Rémus posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

_« -Quand faut y allez.. »._dit-il avec résignation.

Il releva la tête et dépassa l'entrée, il sentit ses joues chauffer quand tous les sorciers et sorcières se tournèrent pour le regarder avancer en compagnie de son ami. Les chuchotements augmentèrent brusquement, certaines personnes les regardaient avec admiration et curiosité pour Rémus. Sans ses lunettes rondes, tout le monde voyaient les yeux verts émeraude dans toute sa splendeur, merci Poppy! Deux sorcières jeunettes gloussèrent de ravissement autant pour Harry que pour le loup-garou, ce qui les embarrassa grandement. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent vers la petite succursale pour enregistrer le sorcier et ensuite ils devraient prendre rendez-vous avec Gringotts pour activer les comptes. A peine eurent-ils franchit la porte qui les menait vers le bureau qu'un journaliste attrapa Harry pour le mitrailler de flashes :

«-_Alors Mr Potter, enfin adulte? Plus de Trace, à vous les sorts! Comment vous sentez-vous? Quel effet ça vous fait? Allez-vous prendre partie __dans__la politique? Avez-vous déjà contracté un mariage? A combien s'élève les gains de la famille Po-_»

Le journaliste fut rabroué par Rémus qui jeta un regard noir au journaliste qui déglutit :

_« -Les affaires de Mr Potter ne vous concerne en rien, veuillez partir s'il vous plaît!_

Intimidé, le journaliste partit à reculons, le loup-garou poussa un soupir :

-_ Ah ces journalistes!__ Pires que des vautours!_

_-Harry Potter! Vous voilà enfin! »_

L'interpellé se retourna pour dévisager le nouveau Ministre de la Magie: Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il ressemblait à un vieux lion avec sa crinière décrépie et son visage fermé. Il s'avança vers eux et leur serra la main d'une poigne ferme.

_« -Monsieur le Ministre!Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?_

_-Vous accompagnez vous faire enregistrer monsieur Potter._

Rémus fronça les sourcils et Harry aussi :

-_Je suis navré mais Rémus Lupin que voici est celui qui m'accompagne._

_-Eh bien, qu'il peut repartir chez lui, c'est aimable monsieur...Lupin mais je peux m'en occuper désormais._

_-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur Potter m'a choisit pour être celui qui l'accompagne se faire enregistrer et même vous ne pouvez bafouer les choix de Monsieur Potter, annonça Rémus d'une voix douce mais ferme._

_-Si vous permettez monsieur, j'aimerais __rentrer__, »_ dit rapidement Harry.

Le Ministre fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de l'entrée pour les laisser rentrer. Alors que le Maraudeur refermait la porte il remarqua sans surprise la foule qui s'agglutinait autour d'eux.

_« -Bonjour Monsieur Potter. »_

Un vieux sorcier se redressa et serra la main tendue d'Harry ainsi que celle de Lupin. Contrairement aux autres sorciers, il n'y avait aucune trace de vénération dans ses yeux ce qui soulagea grandement le brun.

_« -Très bien, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Vous allez devoir signer plusieurs papiers, ensuite signer un document pour attester que vous êtes bien un Potter et que vous reprendrez toutes les affaires de votre famille. Enfin nous prélèverons un peu de votre sang pour voir votre arbre généalogique et retirerons la Trace sur votre baguette. Ce sera tout monsieur Potter...A qui ai-je l'honneur? Votre accompagnateur?_

_-Rémus Lupin, un ami proche du défunt James Potter._

_-Je vois...Très bien, commençons avec ces papiers voulez-vous? »_

Seul le bruit de froissements et de grattements de plumes sur les divers parchemins brisaient le silence. Le vieil homme piqua l'index du Gryffondor, une seule goutte tomba sur un Parchemin Révélateur, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry qui vit progressivement son arbre généalogique apparaître. Il regarda avidement les noms et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que l'une de ses ancêtres s'étaient mariée à un Malfoy mais sourit quand il vit que sa grand-mère était née Black.

Les noms au dessus du sien l'attrista: « James Harold Potter 1960-1981 et Lily Holly Evans-Potter 1960-1981 » Après cela, le vieil homme effectua un sort complexe pour briser le sort de Traçage, un bruit sec retentit et il lui rendit sa baguette, satisfait:

« -_Voilà monsieur Potter! Vous voilà officiellement adulte! Il ne vous manque plus la chevalière des Potter qui est à Gringotts et vous serez le Chef de cette Noble famille, officiellement_. »

Harry adressa un petit sourire et ils sortirent aussi vite que possible pour se retrouver devant une foule de journaliste qui les bombardèrent de questions et de photos. Rémus grogna devant les flashes, agrippa le bras pour se frayer un chemin, n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes pour passer.

_« -Monsieur Potter, attendez! Je dois vous parlez!_

_-Oh pas encore lui Lunard, _gémit Harry_. Je crois que je préfère les Mangemorts aux journalistes et au Ministre._

_-Tenace ce Scrimgeour, il te veut dans sa poche »,_ ajouta Lunard.

Le Ministre les rattrapa pour les emmener dans un coin tranquille, loin des journalistes. Il resta un moment planté là, avant de tousser pour attirer l'attention de Potter.

_« -Je dois vous parler comme je le disais...en __privé. »_Regard appuyé sur Rémus.

Le brun hocha la tête et son ami s'éloigna d'eux mais restant toujours dans le champ de vision de son ami. Le Ministre invoqua une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

_« -Je sais que le Ministère vous a fait défaut par le passé et j'aimerais y remédier, _attaqua tout de suite le Ministre_, _mauvaise entrée se dit Harry_._

_... En ces temps sombres, il serait préférable que tous les Sorciers se serrent les coudes...Le,...le peuple serait de toute évidence rassuré si vous appuyez le Ministère...Oh bien sur juste quelques apparitions de temps en temps. Des rendez-vous, votre programme à Poudlard ne sera pas __dérangé__ je vous l'assure._

_-Je vous demande __pardon__ monsieur le Ministre? Vo,vous voulez que je __soutienne__ le Ministère? D'être...l'homme du Ministère si je puis dire c'est exact? En quoi cela m'aiderait-il?_

_-Un soutien serait bénéfique pour tous, certains Aurors pourraient assurer votre sécurité. »_

Harry renifla dédaigneusement:

« -_J'apprécie votre geste mais je refuse. Votre soutien soit-disant bénéfique, __regarder__ ce qu'il m'a valu par votre __si__ charmante Umbrige._

Il montra sa main droite, des lettres gravés dans sa peau: _**« Je ne dois pas mentir »,**_il reprit, impitoyable:

_-Elle a fait usage de Plumes à Sang! Des objets jugés Noirs par le Ministère vous vous souvenez? Et qu'est-ce que le Ministère fait? _

_Rien__, elle __travaille__toujours pour vous. Oh et pour votre protection vous pouvez repasser! __Hier, Voldemort nous a attaqué alors que le Ministère devait s'assurer de ma protection en lançant une fausse piste.__ Vraiment j'apprécie __beaucoup__ votre aide, » _termina-t-il ironiquement.

Il allait partir rejoindre Rémus quand Scrimgeour attrapa férocement son bras pour pointer sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Harry se figea, il était allé trop loin... La poigne du Ministre lui faisait mal et peur, lui rappelant Oncle Vernon. Ce que Rufus ignorait c'était qu'il était sortit de la bulle de silence.

_« -Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton monsieur Potter!, _grinça-t-il,_ C'est regrettable ce qui vous est arrivé par le passé et-_

_-Regrettable? Oui,tout comme votre refus de croire au retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric Diggory que vous avez délibérément ignoré!, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le jeune homme._

_**-**__**Cessez**__**! »**_

La baguette chauffa et brûla la chemise et par la même occasion sa peau, Harry glapit de surprise et de douleur,il n'était pas totalement guérit et cet idiot le blessait!

_« -Harry! »_

La poigne sur son bras se relâcha avec violence quand Rémus donna un magistral coup de poing au visage du Ministre qui tituba, sonné.

« -_Co,comment osez-vous..? _

_-Et vous! Comment osez-vous ,vous en prendre à Harry! Proclamé « Élu » par vos soins, Chef de la Noble famille Potter et adhérant du Magenmagot! Il peut vous attaquer en justice et même votre place ne suffira pas pour échapper à Azakaban! Et vous osez le toucher?_, »rugit-il.

Harry resta bouche bée en regardant son ami si calme et doux, _**cogner**_** et **_**menacer**_ le Ministre! Rémus tenait toujours en joue Scrimgeour avec sa baguette. Trop fort Rémus! pensa Harry.

_« -Je...C'est un malentendu, je me suis laissé...aller... »_

Le lycanthrope le foudroya une dernière fois avant de partir du Ministère, une fois dehors, il tâtonna Harry partout.

_« -Ça va Harry? __Que t'à t-il fait?__ Ouh, ce vieux hibou! Il t'a brûlé la peau!...Harry? Harry!_

_-...T'étais trop cool Rémus,_ sourit bêtement le Gryffondor.

-_Bon sang! Je m'inquiète et toi tu, tu __dis__**ça**__**!**__...Tu ressemble bien à James sur ce point-là, et à Sirius aussi_. »

Son ancien professeur de DCFM secoua la tête, fataliste et pointa sa baguette sur la brûlure, il murmura un petit sort de soin. Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, puis il s'accrocha au bras de Rémus pour revenir au Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre de ce dernier.

* * *

Une étreinte étouffante les attendait! Sirius babilla sans qu'ils comprennent un mot :

_« -Doucement Patmol, on comprend rien._

_-Par les caleçons sales de Merlin! On s'inquiétait comme des fous! Vous avez mis __deux__ heures au Ministère! On a cru qu'il y avait un problème! Le repas est prêt, on attend plus que vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris autant de temps? Vous n'avez pas eu de problème au moins?_

_-Attends, on te racontera tout à table, on a un peu faim __là__ vois-tu._

_-Quoi? Oh bien sur, venez, tiens Harry tes lunettes la potion ne devraient plus faire effets non? »_

Ils descendirent dans le salon et cette fois ci aussi ils furent tous les trois littéralement écrabouillés par le câlin de Molly qui les dorlota et les installa à table. Tout le monde voulut savoir ce qui c'était passé et les questions fusaient de partout. Prit en pitié par Arthur, il demanda le silence. Molly installa les plats et servit tout le monde pendant que Rémus s'occupait de raconter. Les exclamations reprirent de plus belle quand les Weasley et certains membres de l'Ordre apprirent que le Ministre avait menacé Harry, surtout Sirius et Molly :

_« -Comment ose-t-il ce bâtard(Sirius)-ce filou(Molly)-, je vais lui envoyer une Beuglante moi!(Molly)-un pain dans la gueule et l'étrangler, moi!-(Sirius)_

Soucieux d'apaiser la tension, Harry parla et puis c'était son anniversaire! Il avait bougrement faim:

_-Pas grave Rémus à assuré d'enfer! Il a __**frappé**__** et **__**menacé**__ Scrimgeour! C'était trop classe, hein Rémus? »_

Tout le monde regarda Rémus qui rosit, sa femme se mit à rire et l'embrasser en disant **« Mon héros! »,** la tension retomba au grand soulagement de tous et le dîner commença enfin dans le rire et les blagues des Maraudeurs.

Faites confiance à Sirius pour animer la soirée! Et Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la tenue d'Harry et elle n'était pas la seule! Ron verdissait de jalousie, Hermione rosit et Fred et Georges le taquinèrent en le traitant Phil Grend soit l'équivalent de Dom Juan pour les Moldus. Le dîner était excellent comme d'habitude, le gâteau d'anniversaire arriva rapidement. Il était magnifique! Un beau et très bon d'après la bave de Ron qui regardait le Vif d'Or venir.

_« -Vite,vite Harry! Souffle les bougies qu'on le mange!,_quémanda Ron.

_-Ron,enfin! »_, s'indignèrent Arthur et Molly.

Harry serra légèrement les poings mais souffla quand même ses bougies. Une fois fait, tout le monde eu sa part et Harry prit soin de déballer tous ses cadeaux avec un ravissement non feint. Il eu une panoplie de Farces et Attrapes signés Weasley&Weasley, des Chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron, un nouveau nécessaire à balai, des gants pour le Quidditch, des habits élégants, des pulls tricotés de Molly, un appareil photo sorcier d'Arthur, des livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancés et un miroir à l'ennemi de la part de Rémus, Tonks et Mad Eye. Et une montre qui appartenait à un membre de la famille Weasley.

Et le plus beau de tous était sûrement l'album photos que Sirius avait confectionné avec l'aide de Lunard, racontant chaque blague faites chaque année. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de lunettes de Tonks.

Après cela, les Bieuraubeurres et Whisky Pur-Feu coulèrent à flot pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes.

Harry sourit, heureux de ce tableau même si une petite voix lui soufflait que plus rien de serait comme avant. Oui, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Des êtres chers l'ont trahit, il observa discrètement ses anciens amis.

Comment pouvaient-ils agirent si...normalement? Ça le dépassait. Hermione couvait du regard Ron qui ne s'apercevait de rien et fanfaronnait avec ses frères en chantant à tue-tête et Ginny...Il frissonna, et dire qu'elle s'approchait de lui juste pour des gallions d'or perdus par ci par-là comme une... Lupin s'installa près de lui :

_« -Harry?_

_-Mmh?_

_-On va rentrer Harry,on va essayer de passer assez souvent avec Dora, si tu as quoique ce soit à demander on sera ravis de t'aider. »_

Il étreignit brièvement et partit, Tonks arriva et l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_-Je suis désolée Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de leur part, 'Mus m'a dit. Foi de Tonks, je vais leur botter les fesses moi!_

Harry enfoui sa tête dans le cou Tonks :

_-Merci,merci Nymphadora._

_-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora!,_s'écria-t-elle.

_-J'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage, je trouve ça jolie, une magnifique déesse. »_

L'Auror rougit de plaisir, grogna et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de ce dernier avant de partir. Harry n'attendit pas plus, il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et partit se coucher, les paupières lourdes et il commençait à se sentir nauséeux.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il se déshabilla difficilement et se laissa tomber dans le lit, il se couvrit et ferma les yeux.

Son corps convulsa légèrement, il eu chaud et froid en même temps tous ses muscles se contractés violemment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais rien ne sortit, juste un halètement. Puis sa gorge commença à lui brûler atrocement, il s'étouffa. Avec un plaisir malsain, il sentit une coupure à sa gauche qui le libéra un peu, puis une deuxième, une troisième, les coupures recommencèrent de l'autre côté de sa gorge et Harry soupira presque de bien-être, au moins grâce aux coupures il n'avait plus mal à la gorge. Ses coupures saignèrent un peu...tout comme son coeur, blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par la trahison de ses meilleurs amis.

Son cœur arrêta de battre pour reprendre plus vite, puis se ralentit... Les larmes aux yeux, Harry accueillit avec joie Morphée pour se reposer là où il pourrait dormir du sommeil du juste. Quand Harry se réveilla bien plus tard entre midi et treize heures, s'étira et grimaça, il était tout moulu. Il s'avança d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain et hoqueta en voyant son cou:

« -_Oh bordel, c'est quoi ça?!_

_-Ce n'est pas joli,joli mon garçon, regardez moi ces griffures!_

_-Oui,oui j'avais remarqué..., »_marmonna Harry en s'engouffrant dans la douche.

Il ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, frais et ses marques cachées sous un Glamour. Le brun, prit un petit miroir circulaire et appela le nom de Rémus ne voyant pas Sirius à la maison. C'est Tonks qui lui répondit à sa plus grande surprise.

« -_Tonks?!_

_-Oui, Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe? Rémus est sous la douche._

_-Oh...je ne pensais pas qu'il t'avait raconté pour le miroir des Maraudeurs!_

_-Hé,c'est mon mari! Plus de secrets entre nous!,_rit-elle.

-_Hum, oui...Euh...Je, eh bien...Pendant que je dormais, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais quand je me suis réveillé j'avais des griffures dans le cou! Et je me sens patraque et qu'est-ce que j'ai soif, j'ai l'impression de me dessécher!_ »

Nymphadora resta un moment silencieuse avant de regarder Harry les yeux exorbités.

_« -Bah ça alors ,je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait sur toi étant donné que ta mère est une Née-Moldu!_

_-Quoi donc?_, Rémus rentra dans le champs de vision du petit miroir de Harry, les cheveux encore mouillés.

_-Nymph' dit moi ce que j'ai s'il te plaît, _supplia Harry, légèrement tendu.

_-Oh Harry ça serait super si c'est vraiment ce que je pense! Harry qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'Héritage magique?_

_-Euh...rien? »_

Tonks roula des yeux et Rémus répondit à sa question:

« -_Lorsque qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière atteint la majorité, elle obtient son potentiel magique maximal mais pour certains sorciers de Sang-Pur comme ton père, les descendant reçoivent l'héritage d'un de leur ancêtre, plus particulièrement d'une créature magique.__ Tu me suis Harry?_

_-...Oui mais si les Sang-Purs ont des créatures magiques dans leur famille pourquoi faire autant de discrimination sur les créatures magiques? Ils sont fatigués du cerveau ou quoi? »_

L'Auror gloussa, _« Là,il marque un point! »_dit-elle. Rémus fit un petit sourire et repris :

« -_Le Ministère et les Sang-Purs oppriment les créatures dites « maléfiques » comme moi, les vampires ou autres. Sinon toutes les créatures de « Lumières » comme les Vélane, les Sylphes, Elfes, Fées sont autorisés et même très recherchés pour leurs puissances magiques._

_-Donc, coupa la métamorphomage, je pense que tu as eu en plus l'Héritage magique d'un de tes ancêtres, _sourit-elle fièrement.

-_Mais...c'est impossible James ne l'as pas reçu et puis Harry est un Sang-Mêlé_, objecta Rémus.

_-Mais j'en suis sure, et puis l'héritage peut sauter des générations! Regarde maman l'a reçue mais pas moi! Et peut-être que le sang de Lily à activé certains gênes?Qui sait? Enfin, Harry je veux tout savoir! Si jamais tu as des habitudes différentes ou quelques changements tu me préviens! Je veux savoir à quelle créature tu peux-être associé! »,_babilla Nymphadora d'un ton joyeux.

Elle partit, laissant Harry et Rémus sur les fesses:

« -_Dora n'a peut-être pas tord, j'en toucherais un mot à Sirius et on va faire des recherches. Assure-toi de ne rien laisser paraître d'accord Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin que Dumbledore ou tes anciens amis te tournent autour! __Mais préviens-nous si tu as le moindre problème!_

_-Oui, 'Mus...Tu ne sais pas quelle créature magique il y a dans ma famille? Ça m'aiderait à appréhender des futurs __changements__ si Nymph' a raison._

_-Non, mais si jamais tu passes à Gringotts tu pourras demander. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dora te laisse la surnommé ainsi!_

_-Je sais être persuasif!,_dit Harry moqueur_. Bon je te laisse Rémus!_

_-Ah et tu auras une surprise en septembre! »_

La communication se rompit et Harry remit en place le Glamour. Depuis que sa baguette n'avait plus la Trace il jetait des sorts à tout bout de champs. Le jeune sorcier descendit l'escalier et retrouva les Weasley en train de bavarder autour du déjeuner.

_« -Ah, Harry enfin réveillé! On ne voulait pas te déranger, tu dormais si bien, tu as faim? »,_ demanda Molly.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa malheureusement à côté de Ginny qui papillonna des yeux. Arthur s'étouffa avec son vin en regardant sa fille, sa _si petite fille_ draguer ouvertement Harry! Le dit Harry qui était gêné et essayait de détournait l'attention en parlant avec lui. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur malgré la distance qu'il s'imposait avec Hermione et Ron.

Les jours s'écoulèrent entre ses lectures sur le DCFM, les créatures magiques et l'entraînement ardu qu' Alastor Moody en personne lui imposa dès aujourd'hui pour se tenir près contre l'éventuelle bataille.

Le mois d'août passait lentement. Harry faisait de son mieux pour garder les apparences avec Ron et Hermione mais ils se disputaient souvent plus qu'autre chose, ils s'évitaient d'un commun accord et aussi surprenant soit-il, Harry trouvait refuge dans la sombre bibliothèque des Black. Avec l'aide de Sirius et parfois Rémus quand-il passait, le brun améliorait ses devoirs dans l'espoir d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Ensuite il remarqua rien de bien spécial comme changement si ce n'est qu'il buvait sans arrêt, sa peau avait un petit reflet satinée et qu'il avait un amour fou pour le bain désormais, ça avait bien fait rire Tonks et Sirius mais Rémus réfléchit et se dit que cette soudaine **« adulation de l'eau »** comme le disait si bien Sirius pourrait être en rapport avec une créature magique qui aimerait l'eau.

Son corps maigre s'était musclé sous le prix de longues heures de tortu- d'entraînement made in Moody! Harry secoua la tête et pensa que l'ancien Auror était fou! L'attaquait à tout va en hurlant _**« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE MONSIEUR POTTER! »**_

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait se faire assommer par un _Expelliarmus_ dans la _salle de bains_?!

Non mais je vous jure!,pesta-t-il.

Mais heureusement ou malheureusement selon les points de vu, Harry avait des réflexes très impressionnants, même MadEye l'avait félicité, lui qui était avare de compliments. Ah, pour sûr il en avait mangé des pompes, de la sueur et ...des livres. Alastor et Rémus lui avaient prescrit _onze_ livres à lire sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il dût resté au Square pendant que les Weasley lui prenait ses fournitures, Rémus récupéra un peu d'argent de poche à Gringotts pour Harry et avec la permission de ce dernier obtint une copie du registre Potter.

Installé confortablement sur un canapé, le jeune homme touchait ses cicatrices discrètement,il soupira puis se remit à lire l'énorme grimoire qui relatait toute la famille Potter jusqu'en des temps immémoriaux. Kreatur observa l'affreux Sang-Mêlé boire goulûment l'eau et il plissa les yeux.

Les Sorciers ignoraient beaucoup de choses sur les Elfes de Maisons et l'une de leurs capacités étaient de voir à travers les Glamours, le vieil elfe frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre,un air conspirateur sur son visage tout fripé.

_« -Le Traître n'a pas donné d'ordre à Kreatur de parler à ces maîtresses de l'affreux Sang-Mêlé...oh oui, Maîtresse Cissy et Maîtresse Bella seront ravis de Kreatur, » _marmonna-t-il.

Il s'effaça lentement, laissant Harry fredonnant une chanson inconnue mais charmante.

* * *

_« -Hey Harry! »_

Harry arracha son regard du quai de la voie 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express pour le poser sur celui de Neville. Il avait grandi cet été et perdait peu à peu ses rondeurs laissant place à un futur jeune homme au grand cœur. Neville sourit et s'assit dans le compartiment, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demandait comment c'était passé ses vacances quand il la ferma, les yeux ronds comme des galions :

« -_Bah, ça alors t'as changé dit-moi! Tes cheveux, t'as fait un truc? »_

Devant l'air stupéfait de son ami, Harry éclata de rire et même ça, ça a changé pensa Neville. Harry restait toujours petit et élégant mais il dégageait désormais une certaine grâce et assurance. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux et sa cicatrice. Ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussés, ils étaient attachés tant bien que mal dans son dos avec un élastique.

« -_Ça te va bien ces lunettes, Harry!,_sourit Neville.

_-M,merci...,_dit-il les joues rouges_. Ah, tiens! »_

Il agita sa baguette, sa valise remua et un paquet d'un rouge profond en sortit, le brun le tendit à Neville:

_« -Joyeux anniversaire en retard! Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de hibou, ordre de Dumbledore, »_termina-t-il en se renfrognant.

Très surpris, Neville adressa un sourire rayonnant à Harry et déchira le papier cadeau, il découvrit un magnifique livre sur les plantes les plus oubliées et rares. Il regarda la couverture avec émerveillement, c'était un livre qui venait de sortir il y a pas longtemps écrit par le plus grand botaniste connu.

_« -Whoua Harry, merci c'est super! Il n'y a que quinze exemplaire! Merci!...Whaou j'en reviens pas! Quand je vais le montrer au professeur Chourave!_

_-Au professeur Chourave? Pourquoi?_

_-Oh, cet été le professeur Chourave a envoyé une lettre à grand-mère pour que je sois son apprenti! Tu te rends compte? J'ai toujours adoré la Botanique et même grand-mère était fière!...Harry, tu n'es pas avec Ron et Hermione? Ils sont où? »_

Le visage de Harry se ferma et Neville se morigéna d'avoir posé la question et il aborda le sujet du Quidditch. Ils parlèrent de leurs étés respectifs et Harry lui conta sa rencontre avec le Ministre. Neville siffla d'admiration en repensant au professeur Lupin :

_« -Il a vraiment fait ça?_

_-Fait quoi, les garçons?_

_-Bonjour Luna!_, »dirent-ils en cœur.

Luna entra dans le compartiment et le Poudlard Express siffla puis s'ébranla pour partir. Luna sourit aux garçons et regarda bizarrement Harry, elle toucha son cou tout en regardant le brun dans les yeux qui lui adressa un regard paniqué. La Serdaigle lui sourit rêveusement et se retourna pour s'asseoir près de Neville.

_« -Alors de quoi vous parliez? »_

Harry soupira de soulagement, Luna se taisait pour ses cicatrices, d'ailleurs comment l'avait-elle vue? Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, Luna était très surprenante, toujours à voir des choses que personnes ne devraient voir, mais c'était Luna! Neville sourit à son amie, les joues roses et babilla pendant un moment.

« -_Harry, tes cheveux sont tout emmêlés,_ remarqua gentiment l'autre Gryffondor.

_-Tu veux que je te les démêle? __Je connais un sort que ma maman m'a appris_, »rajouta Luna.

Harry accepta et enleva l'élastique. La blonde s'installa à côté de lui et avec des gestes doux enleva ses nœuds. Quelques minutes plus tard, le compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois sur Hermione et Ron pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Harry qui était en train de se faire tresser les cheveux par la petite Serdaigle, ravie intérieurement de jouer à la coiffeuse.

« -_Ah te voilà!, _soupira Hermione, _on t'a cherché partout tu pourrais nous attendre! »_

Harry fronça les sourcils:

-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous attendre ,je suis assez grand merci bien!_

-_Ouais mais on t'a cherché partout, tu aurais pu tomber sur Malfoy! »_,gronda Ron en s'affalant à côté de lui.

Luna les regarda avec une moue un peu dubitative:

_« -Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione. Harry était avec nous, il n'a rien à craindre et il est majeur et n'a pas besoin de chaperon, »_dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse et Ron rougissait de colère. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, Harry lisait le Chicaneur avec Luna qui abordait un air satisfait et Neville avait le nez plongé dans le livre sur les plantes. Hermione craqua au bout d'un moment et attrapa la main d'Harry pour la serrer contre elle.

« -_Oh Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as changé,beaucoup changé! On est tes meilleurs amis,tu peux tout nous dire,on s'inquiète pour toi,vraiment! Depuis cet été c'est à peine si tu nous parle! Harry qu'est-ce qui ce passe?, »_ demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

Les poils d'Harry se hérissèrent. Comment osait-elle lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il avait?! Comment Hermione pouvait-elle avoir l'air si sincère, si soucieuse de lui? Ça l'écœurait vraiment. Ils l'écœuraient :

Ron avec son air faussement avenant en hochant la tête et appuyant les paroles de son ancienne amie avec des _« Ouais mec, c'est vrai on s'inquiète! »_ et Hermione! Harry ragea en pensant que quelques semaines encore, il a considéré comme une sœur! Il arracha sa main et les foudroya du regard.

_« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai?Vous êtes vraiment dégoûtants, plein d'hypocrisie! »_

Sa colère augmenta, serrant ses tripes douloureusement et sa gorge se noua devant leurs airs stupéfait,il hurla presque:

_« -Vous êtes que des __cons__! Je sais __tout__! Absolument tout! Vous ne restez avec moi que pour Dumbledore, il vous demande de m'espionner! Pour de l'argent! Ça vous amuse de m'épier pour gagner de l'argent?!...__Après toutes ces années j'aurais pensée que..., sa voix se cassa,...cette amitié ne représentait rien pour vous...__ Tous ces faux-semblant, ces foutaises j'en ai marre...Par Morgane vous êtes tombés bien bas! »_

Ron blêmit avant de grogner mécontent, les oreilles bien rouges :

_« -Harry,on peut tout t'expliqu-_

_-Dehors..._souffla-t-il en retour_._

-_Quoi_?

_**-DEHORS! »**_

Hermione glapit et sortit du compartiment en attrapant Ron au passage, Neville et Luna restèrent tétanisés devant la colère de leur ami et la trahison des deux autres. Luna enlaça maladroitement l'épaule du brun, ses grands yeux globuleux humide et Neville jeta un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux et de bloquer la porte. Il s'assit à côté des deux, et tapota son épaule.

_« -On est désolés Harry,on ne savait pas, vraiment. On est avec toi, t'inquiète pas!, _tenta-t-il de consoler_. Je,je peux même te faire un s,se,serment Sorcier si tu veux. »_

Harry secoua la tête pour refuser et bientôt ses épaules se baissèrent et il éclata en sanglots. Luna ne dit rien et resserra sa prise. Harry laissa libre à sa peine et son amertume.

Il retrouva le réconfort auprès d'un adorateur de plantes et une jeune femme pas si folle que ça... Le Gryffondor parla de la conversation qu'il avait surpris cet été, ses doutes sur les Weasley.

* * *

Une fois assis la Répartition se passa sans anicroches sous le regard soucieux du Directeur qui regardait la mine défaite du trio à la table des Gryffondors. Il se racla la gorge et se leva :

_« -Bonsoir! Encore une nouvelle année commence, bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour pour mes anciens élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous accueilleront deux nouveaux professeurs! Le professeur de Potions, monsieur Tectyl et pour la plus grande joie des élèves j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que nous accueilleront cette année notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin! »_

La salle explosa, toutes les maisons applaudirent Rémus qui rentra dans la Grande Salle sauf la table des Serpentards Harry quitta un instant son air triste pour un grand sourire signé Colgate. Alors c'était ça la surprise! Il vit les joues du lycanthrope rosirent sous l'ovation et s'assit rapidement, gêné. Le jeune sorcier se rassit et dédia son plus beau sourire à Rémus qui le lui rendit.

« -_C'est super Harry, le professeur Lupin est excellent, en troisième année c'est la première fois que j'ai autant compris la DCFM! », _s'enthousiasma Neville.

Les premières années se mirent à demander aux anciens élèves de parler du professeur de Défense et Harry s'y attela avec joie et rassura les plus jeunes quant-ils apprirent que Rémus était un loup-garou.

_« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ré-le professeur Lupin est très compétant et surtout il est doux comme un agneau! Arrêtez d'avoir peur, il n'est qu'un loup que pendant la pleine Lune! Et avec la potion Tue-Loup tout ce passe bien, croyez-moi._

Une petite brunette demanda d'une voix timide et tremblante au Sauveur du monde Sorcier:

_-Il...il est vraiment inoffensif? Papa, dit que les loups-garous sont des êtres sanguinaires et comment le pro,professeur va faire à la pleine Lune? »_

Harry et Neville entreprit de les rassurer du mieux qu'ils purent tout en ignorant les regards lourds que leurs jetaient deux Gryffondors pas si lion que ça. En tant que Préfet et Préfète en Chef, Ron et Hermione guidèrent les premières années dans le dortoir de la salle Commune et Harry en profita pour rejoindre le nouveau professeur de Défense qui l'attendait devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Une fois une grande majorité des élèves partit, Harry sautilla de joie :

_« -Alors c'était ça ta surprise hein Rémus? Tu aurais pu me le dire! Je sens que cette année je vais __aimer__encore plus cette matière! Comment va Sniffle?_

_-Sniffle va bien, il te souhaite bon courage avec les deux « sangsues »,j'ai vu que tu as coupé les ponts d'après leurs têtes!, _souffla le lycanthrope_, Si je te l'avais dit ça n'aurait plus été une surprise voyons Harry! Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur pour rien ne l'oublie pas!...Hum, Hé bien...Je,on a une nouvelle à t'annoncer... »_, bafouilla Rémus.

Harry l'interrogea du regard et vit avec amusement son « oncle » prendre une belle couleur rouge pétant et marmonner quelque mots avant de se reprendre avec un peu plus de dignité.

_« -Je-non, On! Tonks et moi avoir...un b,bébé! Par Merlin, je vais être papa! Tu te rends compte Harry! Elle est enceinte de deux mois!_

_-Mais c'est super Rémus! Félicitations!_

_-Oui!Et...Hum avec Dora on se disait...est-ce que tu aimerais être le parrain du bébé? S'il te plait ? »_

Le Gryffondor resta un moment hébété puis sauta au cou du loup-garou en hurlant qu'il le voulait! Rémus soupira de soulagement et après moult effusion de tendresse, le professeur repris un air sérieux :

_« -Harry, Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'emmener dans le bureau pour discuter...sûrement de ta soudaine distance avec les deux autres!__ Le mot de passe est « Fizwibiz au citron caramel »_

Il serra l'épaule de son « neveu » pour lui transmettre un peu de réconfort et le laissa partir vers la statue qui menait au bureau directorial. Harry monta l'escalier en colimaçon le cœur lourd et toqua à la porte en bois, un « entrez » joyeux retentit. Il entra dans le bureau et attendit que Dumbledore parle.

_« -Harry mon enfant, approche toi je ne vais pas te manger! Un bonbon au citron?Un peu de thé?_

Le brun obéit et déclina les offres poliment.

_-Alors,vj'ai cru voir que tu étais en froid avec mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley mon enfant. Avec les temps qui courent tu devrais garder tes amis précieusement. Ils te seront d'une grande aide et d'un grand soutien avec Voldemort qui monte en puissance, tu me comprends parfaitement?_

_-Parfaitement monsieur, » _dit-il d'une voix atone.

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lunes, sa main gauche noirci reposait tranquillement sur le bureau en chêne.

_« -Très bien Harry,tu peux partir...Au cours de cette année je te convoquerais pour que l'on puisse reprendre la recherche des Horcruxes pour détruire Lord Voldemort. Garde près de toi monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger, Harry. »_

Harry se retourna et avant de refermer la porte,il jeta un regard noir à son directeur:

_« -Quand vous __voulez__dire de garder Ron et Hermione, vous voulez dire pour mieux m'espionner n'est-ce pas professeur? Mais c'est terminé, je ne me ferai plus avoir et désormais tenait vous loin de moi!,_ » asséna-t-il durement.

Il claqua la porte en bois et partit d'un pas rageur vers sa Tour, inconscient que sa magie pulsait autour de lui suite à sa colère. Alors qu'il approchait de l'escalier menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame, sa magie pulsait toujours mais plus calmement, un chant inaudible pour les tableaux s'élevait autour d'Harry, l'entourant avec tendresse et le calmant. Ainsi quant-il regagna la salle Commune bondée de monde, sa magie avait réintégré bien sagement son corps. Il s'approcha de Neville en ignorant superbement Ron et se mit à papoter joyeusement -malgré la pointe qu'il ressentait dans son cœur- autour d'une partie d'échec avant d'aller se coucher. Son ex-meilleur ami s'installa près d'eux :

_« -Harry, il faut qu'on parle tout de suite! Il faut que tu comprenne ! »_

Le Golden Boy des Gryffondor fit la sourde oreille et déplaça le fou, pendant de longues minutes il écouta le monologue du rouquin qui voulait l'emmener dans un coin et discuter. Neville qui jusqu'à là ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer vit Ron perdre de patience et avant qu'il est fait le moindre mouvement, Neville persifla :

_« -Vas-tu arrêter Ronald?! Laisse Harry tranquille! Pourquoi il devrait parlait à un Traître, hein dit moi? »,_lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le silence tomba dans la salle Commune, tous écoutaient ce début de dispute. Les plus anciens étaient surpris par la moue dégoûté et l'assurance de Neville, connu pour être un grand timide et surtout par les propos qu'il tenait. Ron rougit fortement ,embarrassé.

_« -De quoi tu te mêles, Longbottom?,_cracha-t-il,_ Depuis quand tu te crois si fort monsieur je suis un gros balourd! »,_hurla-t-il.

Neville blêmit et perdit un peu de son assurance, les Gryffondor présents protestèrent avec véhémence, on ne traite pas un Gryffondor ainsi! Harry pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de son ancien ami qui verdit, énervé.

_« -Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule Ronald Weasley! Neville est un vrai Gryffondor lui! Il est courageux et loyal pas comme le Traître que tu es! Redis un seul mot de travers et je t'écorche vif! Les Gryffondors n'ont pas de places pour les Traîtres!...Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Hermione! »_

Harry prit la main de Neville et l'entraîna dans leur dortoir sous le silence pesant et accusateur des Gryffondors. Une fois au lit, Neville se redressa et regarda Harry martelait de coups de poings son oreiller.

_« -...Merci Harry d'avoir pris ma défense._

_-Merci à toi Neville, en me défendant tu m'as montré ton amitié et je te jure qu'en ce moment c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. »_

Neville hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son lit moelleux, vite emporté par le sommeil du juste suivit de peu par Harry. Personne ne vit un mince fil or et blanc sortir du corps du brun pour entourer celui de son ami avant de disparaître.

« Le Premier Gardien est apparu. »

* * *

La petite Selkie s'agita et nagea voir son Maître, la Doyenne du Lac avant de piailler :

-Maître, Maïtre! Le premier Gardien est apparu! L'Oracle se met en place!

La Doyenne sourit et hocha la tête, fière de son apprentie si douée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait!^^

Bisous

Elvira-baba


	4. 3 L'Inespéré et l'Incube

Information:

Je tiens à signaler que **Harry Potter** appartient à **J.K Rowling**.

Seuls quelques uns des personnages au cours de l'histoire me sont propres.

J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile » et j'espère le réussir! Qui est mon tout premier défi!^-^

Couple:

Harryx OC

Note:

Severus Rogue= Severus Snape.

Pompom Pomfresh= Poppy Pomfrey

Drago Malefoy= Draco Malfoy

Neville Londubat= Neville Longbottom.

Tom Elvis Jedusor= Tom Marvolo Riddle (merci Eni^^)

Alastor Maugrey= Alastor Moody

Adénoide: Tant mieux si mon histoire te plait! Eh oui, Harry s'est enfin débarrassé de ses anciens amis mais pour Dumbledore ça sera un peu plus dure . Ensuite je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Pour moi Harry est bien un Sang-mêlé car son père est issu de longue lignée sorcière mais Lily est une Née-Moldue donc techniquement Harry est un Sang-Mêlé. Après si d'autre on des envies qui diverges des miennes ou d'Adénoide je suis prenante! Enfin, de mon point de vue, Harry aurait pu être Sang-pur seulement si Lily était issu de Cracmols ou au moins trois générations de sorciers.

Merci à Nana22, Eni pour sa correction! Et à **Jilie084**(merci encore!)

* * *

3

**Chapitre 3:**

_L'Inespéré et l'Incube._

* * *

…

La chaleur de cette fin d'été se faisait sentir encore en Angleterre et Poudlard. Les élèves se prélassaient dans le parc et le soir ils se couvraient un peu plus chaudement malgré ce temps clément.

Dans une envolée majestueuse, Fumseck plana autour de l'immense château avant de s'engouffrer dans une fenêtre grande ouverte en lançant un trille joyeux. Le soir commençait à tomber et le phénix vit son maître assis en face d'un bureau imposant en bois verni, de la paperasse étalée/ des papiers étalés ici et là. Une main ridée caressait la longue barbe grise du grand Manitou Suprême, un air ennuyé sur son visage. Fumseck pencha la tête sur le côté, suivant le cours des pensées de son maître et claqua du bec sèchement sortant par la même occasion Dumbledore de ses pensées.

_« -Ah Fumseck, te revoilà! Parfois j'oublie que les Oiseaux de Feu __aiment__ autant la chaleur!, »_ sourit le vieil homme.

Le phénix envoya des images dans la tête de Dumbledore qui se renfonça dans son fauteuil en comprenant que son familier était mécontent de ses futurs projets. Les Familiers ne pouvaient certes pas parler mais ils étaient capables de se faire comprendre par le biais des images et le message était clair:

« Cesse donc tes folies où il t'en cuira avec l'Enfant! »

Le vieil homme balaya cet avertissement d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main, contrarié par le fait que son élève favori c'était retourné contre lui! Il le faisait pour le monde Sorcier, pour le plus grand Bien! Pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme prévu? Et comment Harry avait-il su pour ses anciens amis? Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'Albus ressassait dans sa caboche ses questions depuis la soirée de Répartition. Bien sûr le directeur avait convoqué les deux concernés pour les remettre sur les rails et trouver un moyen pour s'attirer de nouveau les faveurs d'Harry.

_« -Fumseck, il est dur d'œuvrer pour le plus grand bien. »_

L'oiseau émit un petit bruit indigné et Dumbledore chatouilla sa longue barbe et se demandant pour la énième fois : Est-ce que Harry savait-il _tout_? Pour Ginny? Pour la vraie Prophétie? Pour-non! Il ne pouvait pas savoir, même ces deux nigauds (Je cite Hermione et Ron) ne savaient que le quart de ce qu'il réservait à Potter!

A cet instant-là Fumseck claqua du bec une nouvelle fois et disparut dans une belle flambée, agacé par les pensées de son maître. Pourquoi c'était-il lié à lui déjà?... Ah oui, il y a soixante-ans, il n'était pas si fou que ça.

Un peu plus tard l'oiseau accompagnait son ami invisible près du Lac Noir. Harry pouvait enfin souffler, caché sous sa cape. Au début un doux chant l'avait fait sursauter, il s'était retourné et éclata de rire en voyant que sa frayeur n'était pas dû un Mangemort mais seulement Fumseck :

_« -Salut Fumseck! Alors comment vas-tu mon beau,tu ne m'espionne pas pour Dumbledore j'espère,_» chuchota-t-il à travers sa cape.

Le phénix poussa un cri indigné qui fit sourire Harry tout en le soulageant. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent dans un coin reculé qui menait vers le Lac, Harry retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau un peu fraîche certes mais c'était un délice pour lui. Le jeune homme resta un moment comme ça puis il fut pris d'un sentiment pressant. Il jeta sa cape par terre et se déshabilla lentement. Le brun confia ses affaires au phénix qui le regarda sereinement et Harry s'engouffra dans l'eau sombre, le cœur battant rapidement.

La fraîcheur de l'eau lui hérissa les poils / lui fila la chair de poule, une fois immergé jusqu'aux genoux Harry plongea. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir qu'il respirait sans problème sous l'eau, il avait déjà expérimenté une fois dans la salle de bains des Préfets. Aussi il nagea sans but avant que son pressentiment ne revienne à la charge et lui dise « Enfonce-toi dans le Lac et Vois! »

Harry se mit à nager vers le seul endroit qu'il connaissait...Le temple en Ruine des Selkies. Quelques poissons s'enfuyaient à son passage et le calamar du Lac passa paresseusement devant lui, ses longs tentacules se mouvant avec une lenteur exquise. Alors qu'il s'approchait du temple Strangulots et Verlieus s'écartaient de son passage.

Étrange, d'après les livres ils sont réputés pour leurs agressivités...

_« -Ah! Te voilà enfin Afinoguen! Nous t'attendions. »_

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta pour regarder qui lui parlait. Deux Selkies se dressaient fièrement devant lui, l'une plutôt jeunette et l'autre d'un autre âge à la queue blanche.

_« -Je,je suis désolé, _rougit-il_, Je ne suis pas Af,Afinoguen, juste Harry. »_

La plus vieille Selkie sourit de ses dents pointues et le pointa du doigt:

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Afinoguen, tu ne crains rien du vieil homme ici, viens! »_

Sa voix douce ne restait tout de même un ordre et Harry s'y conforma en silence tout en s'interrogeant. La jeune Selkie portait entre ses deux seins, un étrange collier qui pulsait d'une lumière douce mais le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard à la vue des formes de cette créature. Son visage avait prit une jolie teinte écrevisse.

« -_Où m'emmenez-vous?_

_-Dans un lieu sacré pour Nous!Viens et tais-toi_, » lui intima la plus vieille.

La jeune Selkie lui attrapa la main pour qu'il avance plus vite, elle prit garde à regarder son aînée qui nageait devant eux avant de se pencher vers lui:

_« -Cet endroit s'appelle les Pierres du Savoir, _chuchota-t-elle_, c'est ici que les Oracles prédisent l'avenir et réponds à nos questions. N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir ce que ton corps subit? »_

Harry qui s'était tendu aux mots « Oracles » et « Avenir » laissa sa curiosité emporter sa méfiance :

_« -Vous savez quel Héritage j'ai eu? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourtant sur le Grimoire des Potter je n'ai rien vu sauf une Vélane et une Fée mais ça doit dater de neuf siècles je crois... »_

Bela se retourna et dévisagea le jeune sorcier en même temps que sa disciple :

_« -C'est plus qu'un Héritage, jeune Afinoguen, tu n'es plus humain, » _annonça-t-elle sérieusement avant de reprendre sa route.

Le sang du brun se glaça dans ses veines, **comment ça plus humain****?**!

« Non,non,non,non c'est impossible!Sirius et Rémus m'ont affirmés qu'on restait humain malgré l'Héritage!Non! »

La petite main de l'Être de l'eau se resserra sur son poignet avec douceur :

_« -Laisse ton cœur s'apaiser et quitte cette douleur qui l'entoure, nous approchons. »_

Harry se laissa traîner sans opposer de résistance, l'esprit ailleurs et troublé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant trois grandes arches en pierre surmontés de coraux qui représentaient des runes anciennes.

Dommage que Hermio...Enfin je veux dire dommage que je n'ai pas pris Runes comme option.._._, pensa-t-il tristement.

Au milieu des Arches il y avait un grand trou sans fond, Harry resta dubitatif devant l'édifice :

Quoi? C'est ça leur endroit sacré? Mais c'est juste un trou!, pensa-t-il.

Les êtres mi-femmes, mi-poissons s'inclinèrent profondément devant le trou, une voix sourde s'éleva des profondeurs de ce puits.

_**« -Bela et ta disciple que faites-vous ici? »**_

Les Selkies tremblèrent devant la voix gutturale:

« -_Premier Oracle! Pardonnez notre intrusion! Nous vous apportons le jeune Afinoguen prédit par le Troisième Oracle! Acceptez de nous rencontrer je vous pries!, »_supplia Bela avec déférence.

Une deuxième voix s'échappa de trou, légèrement fluette mais profonde:

**« -J'accepte... »**

Un sifflement sortit de l'abysse pour augmenter lorsque l'Oracle se rapprochait. Un museau longiligne sortit et Harry recula de quelques mètres:

_« -Oh bon sang,un...un Serpent de Mer!, »_croassa-t-il d'une voix effrayé.

Il était énorme! A côté de lui, le Basilic n'était qu'un bébé comparé à ça! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les Arches étaient si éloignées les unes des autres. Le Serpent s'enroula sur lui même avant d'y déposer sa tête il arborait une gueule munie de petites dents aussi aiguisées que des lames, le sorcier déglutit. Gryffondor ou pas, les yeux fendus et fluorescents lui faisaient peur.

La jeune Selkie se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue pour le jeune homme, d'une voix pleine de révérence et d'excitation. Des minutes s'écoulèrent lentement comme suspendue avant que le Serpent ne tourne sa tête vers Harry. Un sifflement sourd s'éleva dans les profondeurs des eaux et Harry comprit devant l'air stupéfait de ses accompagnatrices que la bête devant lui parlait en Fourchelangue.

**« -**_**Apaise ton cœur lourd d'inquiétudes et pose les bonnes interrogations.**_

_**-Je...je ne suis plus humain? »**_, demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissé.

Il se fustigea dès que les paroles sortirent de sa bouche. Pourquoi de toutes les questions c'était-elle qu'il avait posé en premier? Pourquoi pas plutôt: comment abattre Voldemort sans y laisser sa peau?

**-**_**Tu n'es plus Humain mais tu n'es pas non plus une créature jeune Afinoguen.**__** Tu es un être unique, la personne de Noble race que nous attendions depuis la nuit des Temps, nous les Êtres de Magie, nous les Bannis, les Créatures. »**_

A peine eut-il eu le temps d'assimiler la première phrase que le Serpent s'approcha dangereusement de lui, rejoint par deux autres Serpents qui l'encerclèrent. Une douleur lancinante le prit soudain à la tête, l'obligeant à courber l'échine. Un des trois Serpents ouvrit sa gueule et plongea droit sur lui.

* * *

…

Lorsque Harry ressortit de l'eau, frigorifié et tremblant. Fumseck l'attendait toujours. Le jeune homme se laissa choir sans grâce sur la pelouse, les lèvres bleuies.

Le phénix s'approcha de lui en sautillant, ouvrit ses grandes ailes qui émirent une chaleur plus que bienvenue pour le brun. Ses tremblements cessèrent seulement après un long moment et là Harry remarqua que la nuit était tombée depuis deux heures à tout casser. Chauffé doucement par l'Oiseau de Feu, Harry referma les yeux son être remplit de lassitude et de tourments.

Ainsi il faisait office d'une autre prophétie... Pourquoi ne pas lui en rajouter une autre tant quand y est? Harry se laissa tomber dans un sommeil réparateur, il ne vit donc pas une silhouette le surplomber. Fumseck continuait à réchauffer le corps du sorcier sans se soucier de l'autre. La deuxième personne s'assit dans l'herbe près du Gryffondor en silence.

_« -Je devrais dire moins cinquante points pour Gryffondor, __Potty__ mais laissons tomber pour une fois. »_

Il observa avec une grande attention les changements physiques de sa Némésis comme pour graver son image au fer rouge dans son esprit. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et battaient maintenant ses reins domptant quelque peu sa tignasse folle. Sa peau était moirée, en observant même de près des reflets bleuâtres apparaissaient et sa peau qui avait l'air si douce. Quoique bizarrement sa peau lui donnait envie de le caresser, de le goûter...

Le Serpentard pouvait observer le corps d'Harry vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple caleçon. Draco voyait les muscles fins et déliés, le ventre plat, des doigts plus longs reliés par une fine membrane ainsi que ses branchies qui plus que jamais ressortaient:

Mère n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait que Potter allait changer...

Il ressemblait un peu à une femme avec ses longs cils couleur charbon, des lèvres bien rosées, un nez droit et des cheveux soyeux. Mais le plus important pour le petit Mangemort était la puissance magique qui pulsait dans son corps lentement et qui vous frôlait comme pour vous charmer. Tellement puissante, plus que Dumbledore en tout cas! Fumseck chantonna légèrement, regarda tour à tour Draco puis les vêtements étalés à côté d'Harry.

_« -Quoi? Sûrement pas l'oiseau! Je ne vais pas habiller ce fichu Sang-Mêlé!...Non,non n-Rah! C'est bon, c'est bon __**je-le-fais**__,content?! Pas besoin de me dévisager comme cela_, » bougonna le Serpentard qui sortit sa baguette.

Fumseck se décala,satisfait, pendant que le blond habillait-non sans râler- le Golden Boy. Ensuite il lança un sort de _Légèreté_ au Survivant pour le porter sans trop de gène, le recouvrit de sa cape.

Arrivé à la tour des Gryffondor , Fumseck toucha du bec Harry qui disparut laissant Draco un peu hébété :

Il faut qu'il vienne ici…

« -_Tu m'en dois une Potter!_, » grogna-t-il avant de partir.

* * *

…

Le lendemain matin aux alentours de cinq heures du matin Harry se réveilla en sursautant cherchant dans sa mémoire comment il avait atterri ici, dans son dortoir? Il leva les yeux vers le haut de son lit, réfléchissant toujours, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il voyait moins flou et _sans_ ses lunettes!

_« -Bah ça alors... »_

Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, il n'y a pas que son corps qui avait changé hier soir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil timide à travers les lourds rideaux rouges qui entouraient son lit et voyant que tout le monde dormait, il fonça dans la salle de bains. Une fois dedans, il verrouilla la serrure et se glissa sous l'une des douches et repensa avec minutie à tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, les Selkies, les Oracles...D'ailleurs il devrait remercier Fumseck pour l'avoir ramené dans le dortoir, ça ne pouvait être que lui de toute façon? Harry ne ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, sous un puissant Glamour. Il se laissait une semaine pour tout digérer, faire des recherches avant de prévenir les Lupin et son parrain. Vers les six heures, Neville émergea à son tour du sommeil et dévia son regard vers le lit de son ami. Le Gryffondor lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry tranquillement assis sur son lit en train de tapoter ses lunettes de sa baguette :

_« -Harry, par Merlin tu m'as foutu la trouille hier quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir! En plus les « fouineurs » sont revenus à la charge comme d'habitude j'ai juste dit que tu étais malade et que tu t'étais couché plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes lunettes? »_

Les fouineurs en question étaient Ron et Hermione qui cherchaient n'importe quel moyen pour lui reparler ou l'approcher. Heureusement depuis l'éclat qu'il y avait eu à la rentrée les Gryffondors se montraient solidaires envers leur Golden Boy et son nouvel ami qui prenait petit à petit confiance en lui.

Le « Trio d'Or » n'était plus mais on chuchotait souvent entre les couloirs un surnom à cette étrange amitié qui liait Neville, la jeune Loufouca Lovegood et Harry. Neville avait délibérément évités les questions comme « Ou est-ce que tu étais? Pourquoi es-tu partit? »

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Harry et depuis qu'il c'était rapproché à la rentrée il avait appris qu'il ne devait pas forcer Harry, s'il le voulait parler il se confirait. Et Harry lui en était reconnaissant, au moins avec Neville il avait un vrai ami et pas deux traîtres.

_« -Figure-toi que ma vue s'est __arrangée__! Enfin un tout petit peu et je cherche à les adapter à ma nouvelle vue, Nymph' me l'avait montré et...merci pour Ron et Hermione._

_-Pas d'quoi,_répondit Neville en allant vers la salle de bains en étouffant un bâillement, à sa sortie seulement quinze minutes plus tard,ils descendirent se vautrer devant la cheminée de la salle Commune pour attendre 6h45 pour aller dans la Grande Salle se restaurer.

_-Je te raconterais tout dans très peu de temps, »_lâcha Harry après un long silence_._

Longbottom hocha la tête et sourit timidement, rassuré par Harry. Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle et virent avec surprise Luna assise près des immenses portes en chêne, la tête en l'air.

_« -Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lève-toi, tu pourrais attraper froid, »_ dit Neville.

La Serdaigle posa un regard rêveur à ses amis et sourit :

_« -Bonjour, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid, le sol n'est pas confortable, je vous attendais...,elle se releva et regarda Harry, Tu es très beau maintenant Harry. »_

Harry rougit gêné mais releva silencieusement qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait changé, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils discutent avant qu'elle ne puisse échapper une information malencontreuse. Luna pris leur main et les entraîna vers la Salle :

_« -C'est bien Neville, tu deviens un Lion,_ »ajouta-t-elle avant de les quitter pour aller à sa table.

Neville la dévisagea:

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là? »_

Harry haussa les épaules et lança un petit _« C'est Luna Nev', c'est rien. »_

* * *

….

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tapa sa tête contre le bureau, endormi par les cours du professeur Binns qui parlait sur quoi déjà? Bah qu'importe! Le brun coula un regard dans la classe et vit que tous dormaient, jouaient ou autre sauf Hermione qui griffonnait sur son parchemin furieusement.

Ensuite il regarda son propre parchemin barbouillé d'encre grâce à une Plume à Papotte -normalement interdit dans les classes mais le professeur ne s'apercevait de rien, comme d'habitude- Bon il avait un peu modifié de façon à ce que la Plume écrive _exactement_ ce que le fantôme disait, pas comme Rita Skeeter. Neville dormait également, le livre d'histoire comme coussin. Harry reporta son regard vers la fenêtre où la neige tombait recouvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc et immaculé. Décembre c'était installé et les vacances approchaient à grand pas pour la plus grande joie des élèves et professeurs.

Soudain il sentit un regard sur lui et chercha à qui appartenait ses yeux avant de tomber sur deux orbes gris métallique cerclés de rouges, Harry se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux en grommelant, depuis qu'_il_ était arrivé à Poudlard dès que le Gryffondor croisait son regard, il sentait une chaleur se répandre dans son corps et ses joues chauffaient sans arrêt pourtant c'était que..._Malfoy_!

_L'école_ était en ébullition, aujourd'hui un nouvel élève débarqué et directement en septième année! Une première depuis 74 ans d'après les dire de Granger. A midi, tous les élèves se pressèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle d'autre pour manger mais surtout pour assouvir leurs curiosités. Une fois tout le monde assis, le directeur se leva imposant le silence; le vieil homme ouvrit ses bras et fit un sourire bienveillant qui parut affreusement hypocrite pour Harry :

_« -Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, un nouvel élève arrive tout droit de Russie pour intégrer notre grande école de Sorcellerie! Je vous pris d'accueillir chaleureusement ce jeune homme... »_

La porte par lequel les professeurs rejoignaient la Grande Salle s'ouvrit...

_« -Monsieur Shïrudo* Malfoy! »_

Un silence pesant s'imposa dans toute la salle, quelques-uns hoquetaient de surprise ou de colère. La famille Malfoy n'était pas populaire après le retour en force de Voldemort. Le jeune homme s'avança gracieusement et tout le monde l'observa. Il avait la carrure aristocratique, un port princier, un visage impénétrable, une peau de porcelaine.

Shïrudo avait des cheveux –non pas blond platine- mais d'un blond plus doux, comme ceux de sa mère Narcissa Malfoy née Black, et courts. Quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux gris orage cerclés de rouge, son nez était le même que l'autre Malfoy mais toute son attitude interpellaient les élèves.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi hautain que Draco et il exerçait une attraction envoûtante, plein de désir, de pure luxure. Harry se dit qu'il devait être un Vélane/ Velaa ou un truc de ce genre pour produire cet effet. Il offrit un sourire ravageur à toute la Salle et certains haletèrent, soufflés par tant de beauté. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, mis lui même en place le chapeau sur sa tête, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le Choixpeau ne s'écrie:

_-SERPENTARD!_

Son frère fut le premier à applaudir suivi de toute sa table, Shïrudo s'installa à côté de son frère et leur ressemblance frappèrent tous les élèves.

Les commères chuchotaient mille et une questions sur les jumeaux Malfoy. Les Gryffondors rouspétaient en disant que le monde sorcier n'avait pas besoin d'un autre Mangemort ni d'un autre Malfoy beaucoup de diverses maisons approuvaient discrètement. Si les jumeaux Weasley étaient encore là, Harry était sûr qu'ils sauraient déjà en train de parler de leur cadeau de bienvenue au nouveau.

Lui, était plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi les Malfoy avaient séparé les deux frères, il jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentards et resta bouche bée. Face à lui, Shïrudo l'observait ou plutôt le _dévorait_ du regard avec un petit sourire en coin qui s'élargit de plus en plus en voyant des tâches rouges apparaître sur les joues qu'il trouvait à croquer de Potter. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil taquin qui surprit tellement l' Élu que Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans un grand bruit avant de briser le contact en baissant les yeux.

Voilà comment ce Serpentard avait surgit dans la vie du pauvre Survivant. Dès que le brun avait le malheur de croiser les Malfoy : l'un l'embêtait et l'autre le dévorait du regard.

Harry était gêné par ce regard et n'éprouvait aucune honte à se cacher derrière Neville ou se focaliser sur Draco en lui répondant sèchement, pas près de lui pardonner d'avoir introduit des Mangemorts l'an passé.

Le Gryffondor était d'autant plus gêné quant-il croisait le jumeau de Malfoy numéro 1 car sa magie pulsait dans ses veines et le chant également, chaleureux, enjôleur, Harry déglutit et depuis s'enfuyait purement dès qu'il croisait une chevelure blonde dans les couloirs. Une fois, le jeune homme cru mourir de honte lorsqu'il croisa seul Malfoy numéro deux, sa magie avait tellement pulsé ainsi que le drôle de chant qui l'accompagnait depuis sa majorité que Harry jetait des regards angoissés au Serpentard, persuadé qu'il pouvait entendre la mélodie tellement sa magie grondait.

Cependant, fin novembre, un nouveau scandale éclata à Poudlard, pour le plaisir des commères : Shïrudo Malfoy n'était pas un humain mais un démon, un Incube et son frère, Draco, un quart de Vélane/Velaa! Dumbledore avait réussi à étouffer l'affaire en dehors de Poudlard. C'est Neville qui lui expliqua en détail ce qu'était un Incube et les conséquences de sa présence.

_« -Les Incubes sont des démons en général de second ordre mais redoutables quand même, _commença Longbottomd'un ton docte que Harry ne lui connaissait pas._ En fait, leur but aux Incubes et aux Succubes est de ...hé bien, _il rougit_, c'est de séduire les femmes comme les hommes pour les amener dans leur lit et faire ben...tu-sais-quoi et de se reproduire le plus possible. Si jamais un Incube ou une Succube se montre dans le monde Sorcier ou Moldu c'est que leur Moitié est devenu majeur est qu'il la recherche. »_

Harry qui rougissait au fur et à mesure des explications de son ami se mit à blêmir tout d'un coup:

« _-Oh par Merlin! Mais c'est...je sais pas mais...Hé! Ça veut dire que la Moitié de Malfoy est à Poudlard!? Pourvu qu'il le trouve vite et qu'il parte! Non mais tu as vu c'qu'il déclenche dès qu'il passe? En plus il doit coucher avec tout le monde..._ »bougonna le brun.

Le Premier Gardien rit devant la confusion du Prince des Gryffondors :

_« -Oh non! Enfin si mais dès qu'une créature magique trouve son âme sœur,la créature n'a plus qu'un seul but; __**Trouvez et comblez sa Moitié**__ donc je crois que Malfoy numéro 2 peut dire adieu à ces...__trucs. »_

Seulement trop obnubilé à éviter l'Incube, Harry ne vit pas tous les regards sur lui. Depuis sa « transformation » dans le Lac, il exerçait inconsciemment une attraction plus douce et charmante à son entourage.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait de changé mais les filles le trouvaient indéniablement à tomber avec Shïrudo. En parlant de transformation, quand le brun en avait parlé avec Rémus, un soir après les cours de DCFM, son loup-garou préféré était tout simplement tombé dans les pommes.

Un grand moment de panique pour le Gryffondor qui dut le réveiller à coups de claques sur les joues. Après qu'il soit revenu à lui, Rémus l'avait pris dans ses bras et c'était exclamé d'une voix rauque :

« -_Oh mon p'tit Loup, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde! Que va dire Patmol? »_

Suite à ça, son professeur et ami avait prévenu Sirius et sa femme brièvement de la situation, il était convenu qu'ils en parlent en détails pendant les vacances de Noël. L'inconvénient depuis qu'il était parti dans le Lac, était qu'Harry ressentait un besoin urgent de sentir l'eau le plus possible. Il buvait de l'eau sans arrêt, délaissant le jus de citrouille.

Dobby s'occupait personnellement d'Harry en lui fournissant une petite bouteille d'eau presque toutes les deux heures ou déposait une carafe d'eau sur sa table de chevet. C'était un peu compréhensible sachant ce qu'il était **«**_** Ni Humain ni Créature, un Être Unique.**_** »:** ses compagnons de dortoirs se plaignaient quand il monopolisait la douche d'ailleurs. La sonnerie retentit enfin les sortant tous de leur torpeur, Harry stoppa sa Plume à Papotte et la rangea ainsi que son parchemin avant de secouer Neville qui dormait toujours:

_« -Allez Nev', réveille-toi on a Potion! », _insista le sorcier.

Au mot « Potion », Neville se redressa, fourra dans son sac ses affaires dans un méli-mélo impressionnant et fonça vers la porte.

Le brun rit devant ce comportement mais il ne pouvait que le comprendre, avoir passé six ans à côtoyer l'horrible professeur Snape avait forgé des habitudes, surtout pour le pauvre Neville qui était la cible favorite de la terreur des cachots. Mais depuis qu'il était parti (fui selon Harry), leur nouveau professeur de potion, monsieur Tectyl était moins injuste et acariâtre que Snape mais il était exigeant, un peu comme le professeur MacGonagall.

Harry se mit à courir pour rattraper son ami, une fois devant la salle ils attendirent, pour une fois ils n'étaient pas avec les Serpentards -Alléluia!- mais avec les Poufsouffles.

Le professeur Tectyl ouvrit soudainement la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, Harry se mit à côté de Neville qui miraculeusement avait réussi à avoir la note requise pour continuer en potions, avec le temps, le jeune homme avait compris que son ami faisait souvent des fautes d'étourderies comme mélanger les étapes. Harry apprit que sans l'ombre de Snape, ses mains tremblaient moins et son comportement plus serein agissaient de telle sorte que depuis le début de l'année, Harry avait des notes plutôt satisfaisantes.

« -_Silence...Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons concocter plusieurs potions, deux pour être plus précis. L'essence de __Murlap __et le Sôkai* plus qui à la moindre erreur peut devenir un poison mortel. Est-ce bien compris monsieur Longbottom?,_ s'enquit le professeur.

_-O,oui professeur._

_-Bien qui peut me dire ce que font ces potions?_ »

Granger leva la main à la vitesse de l'éclair, sautillante pour être sur de se faire bien voir tandis que l'autre « fouineur » levait les yeux au ciel. Monsieur Tectyl, jugea la classe de son regard brun boueux avant de soupirer ne voyant personne d'autres près à répondre à ses questions.

_« -Oui mademoiselle Granger?_

_-L'essence de __Murlap__ sert à soigner des plaies ouvertes, purulentes ou des brûlures. On peut aussi l'utiliser pour soulager __certaines douleurs__ comme des courbatures et la potion __Sôkai qui__ veut dire __littéralement revigorante, inventée en 1745 par le maître Doku sert à redonner des forces et toute son énergie à celui qui la boit pendant une journée entière. Si on ne tourne pas la potion à l'étape 5 dans le bon sens et en oubliant de couper en dés l'aloé-véra, la potion peut au contraire enlever toutes les forces de l'individu jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive._

_-...Merci mademoiselle Granger pour cette réponse...concentrée si je puis dire,_dit-il lentement avec une petite moue ennuyé...10 points pour Gryffondor._ Bon, qui peut me dire pourquoi depuis un mois environ nous faisons des potions Curatives, des Poisons ou Potions de soins? »_

Personne ne répondit, même pas la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais pour Harry c'était une évidence aussi leva-t-il sa main lentement, de peur de se faire rabrouer. Le professeur le dévisagea longuement, et replaça distraitement ses lunettes qui glissaient ainsi qu'une mèche d'un brun foncé derrière son oreille.

_« -Quelle surprise, monsieur Potter?_

_-C'est, c'est évident professeur...Nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort ou pour Voldemort ça dépendra de certaines personnes, _marmonna-t-il_. Aussi vous nous préparez à toutes éventualités, des avantages que peut nous apporter dans une guerre. Par exemple cette potion So,Sôkai peut nous permettre d'oublier la fatigue et reprendre un combat ou le poison de la semaine dernière, d'étouffer sa victime...Enfin je crois, »_finit-il en rosissant légèrement.

La classe l'observa ébahie, malgré le frisson ou les crispations qu'ils avaient ressenties en entendant le nom du Lord Noir. La plus surprise surtout était son ancienne amie qui l'admirait pour sa réponse mais qui fulminait intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir trouvé.

_« -Hé bien monsieur Potter, je suis agréablement surpris, _entama Tectyl d'une manière un peu sèche,_ c'est la plus longue et complète réponse que vous m'ayez fournis depuis la rentrée. Vingt points pour Gryffondor._

Le professeur regarda gravement sa classe avant de hocher la tête.

-_En effet, monsieur Potter à raison. Il n'y a pas qu'avec vos baguettes que vous pouvez combattre tout est permis, je suppose que mon collègue monsieur Lupin vous l'a assez répété?, _plusieurs hochements lui répondirent,_ comme le disais si bien votre camarade, vous serez plus efficace en forme que blessé ou fatigué dans un champ de bataille. Reprenons le cours maintenant. »_

Le cours se déroula normalement, et Harry se sentit fier pour une fois d'avoir réussi en potions même si ses potions étaient plus pâles qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Ensuite à midi ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle, Luna se dirigea vers eux d'un pas sautillant avant de s'asseoir entre Neville qui rosit et Harry.

« -_Euh...Luna tu as le droit de manger à la table d'autre Maison?,_s'enquit Neville.

_-Le règlement ne l'interdit pas je crois...Oh Harry tu peux me passer le pudding j'adore le pudding!...Les Nargols vont revenir bientôt il faut profiter avant qu'ils ne reviennent. »_

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et lui passe son plat préféré.

_« -Après on a quoi?, _demanda Seamus, la bouche à moitié pleine_._

_-DCFM Seamus et finit ce que tu as à la bouche avant de parler, c'est dégoûtant, _répondit Harry.

_-Chouette!, »_s'exclama-t-il en finissant sa bouchée_._

L'Irlandais observait son camarade depuis quelque temps -l'année dernière en vérité- et d'après ce qu'il savait, Harry était célibataire, il regardait parfois des filles ou des garçons brièvement et il était vachement sexy! Discrètement après les entraînements de Quidditch, sous la douche il ne c'était pas gêné pour se rincer l'œil. Bon point pour lui songea Seamus, il sourit d'une manière charmante et engageante et le brun rougit et détourna la tête. Dommage qu'Harry est décidé d'arrêter définitivement le Quidditch.

Ginny assise non loin de là, se leva d'un bond et fusilla du regard l'irlandais avant de s'approchait de Harry d'une démarche féline:

_« -Salut Harry! Alors tes cours? Il paraît que t'as cartonné en Potion pour une fois! »_

Elle s'assit sans ménagement à côté de lui et lui sourit tendrement mais Harry l'ignora et continua de manger sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle babillait jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose un baiser sa joue en gloussant. Vivement il lui attrapa son poignet tout en lui jetant un regard noir, il l'obligea à se pencher vers elle en tirant violemment dessus. De loin en pourrait croire à un échange amoureux lorsqu'Harry se mit à chuchoter à son oreille. Mais pas pour Neville et Luna qui entendirent tous les mots et se sourirent de manière complice.

Quand la furie rousse partit, elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop/bien mûre. Le visage de Harry se ferma, il marmonna quelques insultes avant de réduire en purée les pauvres patates dans son assiette qui n'avaient rien demandé.

_« -Dommage, les Nargols sont revenus plus vite que je pensais_, » dit Luna plus pour elle-même.

Après le déjeuner, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage lentement, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de coiffer ses longs cheveux qui atteignaient quand même son dos malgré le Glamour:

_« -Pourquoi tu ne te coupes pas les cheveux Harry?_

Le dit Harry stoppa sa marche, et lui jeta un regard offensé :

_-Parce que!...Euh j'aime mes cheveux_, »rajouta-t-il.

Mine de rien Harry se questionna, oui pourquoi ne les coupait-il pas? Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant mais là...Il ne voulait tout simplement pas les couper. Après maintes et maintes batailles, Harry réussit à faire un semblant de queue de cheval, un peu sur le côté mais ils étaient attachés c'était tout ce qu'il comptait! Devant « la salle, les Serpentard étaient déjà là avec quelques Gryffondor.

_-Rooh...pourquoi on est toujours avec les Serpents?, _geignit Harry.

_-Parce que Dumby' espère nous rapprocher ou au contraire nous déchirer, _répondit Neville_...Bon j'y vais Harry, madame Chourave m'attends, tu te rends compte? Je,je vais donner mon premier cours à des premières années!...J'angoisse un peu, tu crois que je vais réussir?,_termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_-Mais oui t'inquiète Nev' tu vas assurer d'enfer! Regarde, grâce à toi j'ai de meilleures notes en Botaniques! Allez, t'inquiètes pas montre aux premières années que tu es un Gryffondor, un vrai!...Mais comment tu vas rattraper la pratique en DCFM? »_

Neville lui adressa un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin un peu rassuré par les dire de son ami avant de grogner :

« -_Je rattrape son cours soit le mercredi après midi ou le samedi matin, je préfère le mercredi que __le samedi! Bon là j'y vais vraiment, n'oublie pas de copier mes cours s'il te plaît! »_

Sur ce, l'apprenti de Madame Chourave dévala les escaliers laissant seul Harry qui s'attrista un peu, avant de se secouer la tête! Il fallait qu'il arrête de ce raccrocher à Neville comme une bouée de sauvetage! Harry s'approcha de Dean et Seamus qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert:

« -_Harry! »_

Potter leva les yeux aux ciels et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner:

_« -Quoi __**encore**__Hermione? J'ai pourtant été clair la semaine dernière._

Hermione se renfrogna sous les rires des Serpentards qui se délectaient des disputes qui éclataient souvent entre ce qui fut autrefois le Trio d'Or:

_-Tu pourrais au moins te retourner quand je te parle,Harry!_ »

Harry se retourna et prit son air le plus ennuyé.

_« -Comme tu le vois je suis face à toi donc vas-y tu peux me parler sauf si c'est pour dire ô combien tu es désolée ou que tu peux tout m'expliquer et autre stupidités! Alors?,_aboya-t-il.

Le brun eu un petit pincement au cœur en voyant l'air blessé d'Hermione mais une petite voix lui dit qu'elle avait bien cherché et qu'il était très rancunier et long à pardonner.

-_Je...Oh!, _rouspéta-t-elle_, Harry arrête de faire ton gamin borné et __égoïste tu__ vas m'écouter! Ce que nous fa-avons fait était pour te protéger, tu es tellement immature, tu fonces dans des dangers impossibles à chaque fois! Dumbledore ne v-_

_-Vas-tu te taire à la fin Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! _persifla Harry.

_Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres! Peut-être suis-je immature comme tu le dis mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à être la cible favorite de Voldemort, ni à agir en urgence parce qu'il détenait quelqu'un auquel je tiens ! Je n'ai pas demandé tout ça! Vas-y puisque tu te croies si forte, vas abattre Voldemort à ma place. Oh mais que dis-je! Tu es bien trop occupé à m'espionner pour Dumbledore et en échange qu'est-ce que j'ai? J'affronte chaque année ce putain de Mage Noir pendant que toi et Ron restés là, les doigts de pieds en éventail pour de l'argent! Dit moi Hermione, combien le directeur te paye pour surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes?, »_termina-t-il en hurlant_._

Il y eu un silence,même les Serpentards étaient surpris.

Alors, c'était pour ça que les trois inséparables n'étaient plus! Depuis le temps que tout Poudlard voulait en connaître les raisons de cet éloignement! Hermione resta pétrifié sur place devant la colère d'Harry. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa magie sortait de son corps, faisant vibrer tout le couloir.

**'**_**CLAC**_**'**

Hermione porta sa main à sa joue rouge, hébété devant les quatre Gryffondor qui se dressait devant elle :

_« -Ça c'est pour tout le mal que tu as pu faire à Harry! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part Hermione! Tu n'es qu'une Traître!, _s'écria Parvati Patil._ Tu fais honte à notre Maison, non à notre École, après tout ce __qu'Harry__ a pu faire pour Poudlard! Il nous apprit à nous défendre, à ne pas __baisser les bras, il a été Champion lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers!_

_-Et il t'a sauvé en __première__ année en affrontant __le troll dans les toilettes__!, _rajouta Dean.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que Hermione s'enfuit en pleurant sous les hués des Serpentard et des Gryffondor_._

_-T'en fais pas Harry! Maintenant on est là, _affirma Lavande avec fermeté_._

-Hé bien Pott-

_-Toi la ferme le blond peroxydé!, »_hurlèrent en même temps les Gryffondor_._

Les joues du blond se colorèrent sous l'effet de la colère et les Serpentard s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs baguettes quant-une voix les interrompit:

_« -Hola, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Monsieur Malfoy? »_

C'était Rémus qui arrivait vers eux. Il portait une lourde boite mais regardaient sévèrement ses élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Même Harry se sentit un peu honteux devant ce regard de reproche et coupable vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du s'énerver ainsi... Malfoy marmonna une excuse, les dents serrées puis Rémus suivit de Malfoy numéro deux qui portait lui aussi un gros carton entra dans la salle de classe suivit des élèves. Les deux personnes les bras chargés déposèrent leurs fardeaux sur le bureau du professeur Lupin qui se retourna vers eux, un sourire satisfait.

_« -Bien! Désolé pour ce retard, j'étais au Ministère car aujourd'hui et demain nous allons évaluer vos compétences grâce à un objet que les Aurors nous ont gracieusement __prêté__. »_

Ça y est, il venait en à peine quelques phrases de captiver toute sa classe, il sortit des deux cartons deux petites boules en verre surmontées par des tiges métalliques savamment mélangées pour se terminer avec un simple cadre noir. Rémus les disposa bien en vue pour tout le monde et commença à expliquer ce qu'était ces deux objets, comment les utiliser pendant toute la première heure, Harry griffonnait avec passion tout ce que son oncle disait tandis que sa Plume à Papotte écrivait pour Neville, elle avait même fait un petit schéma des objets dans un coin. Ensuite, leur professeur écarta toutes tables pour passer à la pratique.

_« -Vous voyez ce cadre noir, c'est ici que je veux que vous lanciez les sorts, et selon votre puissance ou votre affinité la petite boule ici, il tapota dessus, changera de couleur pour vous montre la couleur __correspondant a votre niveau.__ Qui peut me rappeler les différentes couleurs possibles que l'on __vient__ d'étudier? Oui miss Parkinson?_

_-Il y a plusieurs couleurs possibles professeur: pour la puissance elles peuvent aller du noir au blanc ou doré. Tandis que pour notre affinité, les couleurs se __manifesteront __par de petits points bleu lapis-lazuli si on a une affinité quelconque pour un domaine ou par une absence de couleur,_ récita-t-elle calmement.

_-Excellent Miss! Quinze points pour Serpentard!, _sourit Rémus_. Très bien puisque qu'il y en a deux faites deux rangés s'il vous plaît. »_

Évidemment les Serpentard se mirent à gauche et les Gryffondor à droite, le lycanthrope soupira légèrement en les voyant ainsi mais se reprit.

_« -Tout d'abord vous allez lancez un __Protego__, un sortilège défensif ensuite mémorisez bien les couleurs parce que je vous demanderais de me remettre tout ça sur parchemin et d'en tirer des conclusions et on ne proteste pas, » _ricana Lunard devant leurs mines défaites.

C'est vrai qu'il était rare qu'il donne des devoirs mais il y avait un début à tout!

Miss Brown et Malfoy numéro un furent les premiers. Après le _Protego_, ils devaient effectuer un _Stupéfix_, un sort offensif, un sortilège de soin_ Bracium Emendo , _le Charme du_ Cridurut _et des sorts sur les éléments. Les élèves passèrent, les Serpentards ricanaient dès qu'ils voyaient un de la maison adverse échouer et les Gryffondors leurs rendaient la pareille. Surtout pour Crabbe et Goyle.

Quand vint Seamus qui était avant Harry, il fit exploser des fumés noirâtres lorsqu'il essaya le sortilège de soin et la boule devint noire:

« -_Désolé monsieur Finnigan mais je vous suggère de ne pas faire des études en Médicomagie. »_

Les élèves rirent, l'ambiance était toujours plus détendue en DCFM avec les Serpentard, les piques se faisaient plus rares par respect pour Rémus qui -même si les Serpentard ne l'avoueraient jamais- était un professeur compétant et pédagogue. Au tour de Harry qui était le dernier de la rangée, ses camarades de maison l'observaient, certains se remémorant les séances de l'AD en cinquième année.

**« -**_**Protego**_**! »**

Son sort toucha en plein milieu du cadre et la boule vira au doré avec quelques points bleus, signe que les sortilèges de défenses étaient une de ses affinités, il jeta le sortilège Désarmement, tout de suite après et la boule changea de couleur pour devenir vert pâle sans points. Par contre à la surprise de tout le monde lorsqu'Harry lança le sort de soin, la couleur oscillé entre le blanc et le doré et une multitude de points bleus.

« -_Bah...Whoua, je savais pas que je pouvais réussir des sorts de Soins!_

_-Étonnant monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous ayez de grandes chances en Médicomagie_. »

Quand vint le tour des sorts sur les éléments, Harry ne rencontra pas un franc succès avec le feu et l'air, il n'y avait aucune affinité et la boule restait grisâtre ou noir pour le plus grand plaisir de Malfoy numéro un et de ses acolytes qui ricanèrent mais par contre pour la terre, la boule devint d'un bleus très pâle presque blanc avec des points bleu et pour l'élément de l'eau, il stupéfia tout le monde:

_**« -**__**Aguamenti**__**. »**_

La boule devint d'un beau doré pétillant avant de s'assombrir par les myriades de points bleus qui apparaissaient à tels points quand ne discernait presque plus le doré du bleu. Harry eu un petit sourire satisfait et échangea un long regard avec son oncle. Les deux heures s'achevèrent vite et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avant de partir vers leurs cours respectifs sauf Harry qui avait arrêté la Divination en début d'année pour la remplacer à la surprise de toutes l'école par les langues Étrangères. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard, Harry devait donc apprendre dans les livres et choisir au moins trois langues étrangères dont-une qu'il devait parler couramment. Pour ça, il avait choisi le Gobelbabil, la langue des Êtres de l'Eau et le Français.

D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait plus Harry se demandait si ses Français n'étaient pas un peu fou! Apprendre la grammaire, l'orthographe, les temps de conjugaison, tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Heureusement que Fleur et Gabrielle l'aidait par correspondance! Pour le langage des Êtres de l'Eau ce n'était pas vraiment un problème avec toutes les escapades qu'il faisait pour rejoindre la petite Selkie qui s'appelait Ielfima*. Pour ce qui est de la langue des Gobelins c'était par encore ça:

_« -Harry? Tu peux rester un moment s'il te plaît, lui demanda Rémus._

_-Bien sur Lunard._

_-J'ai vue ton sort pour l'eau et je dois dire que je suis très impressionné mais tu ne sais toujours pas qu'elle est ton héritage? Ou au moins la créature magique?_

_-Non... A chaque fois que je demande à Iel', elle me réponds par énigme et les Oracles refusent de me parler, ils disent juste que je ne cherche pas au bon endroit! C'est frustrant à la fin!_

_-Mmh...pas au bon endroit? Pourtant...Hum non rien on verra tout ceci au Square!_

_-Oui, j'ai vraiment envi de revoir Sniffle! »_

Rémus sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu qui se retrouva coiffé comme un hibou hirsute, Harry ronchonna et demanda comme compensation que Rémus le coiffe. Le loup-garou le fit de bonne grâce sachant pertinemment que son petit louveteau adorait qu'on lui touche ses cheveux. Heureusement qu'il n'avait cours que dans une heure ce qui lui laissa le temps de partager ses petits moments avec Harry.

* * *

….

La semaine s'écoula à une vitesse ahurissante, Poudlard savait désormais pourquoi Harry faisait la tête à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Les Gryffondor se montraient hostiles envers les deux Traîtres, les Serdaigle restaient neutre, les Serpentard les huaient et les Poufsouffle ne disaient rien mais leurs regards lourds de reproches parlaient pour eux.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans une situation précaire, ses collègues de travail demandèrent des explications et le directeur mentit habilement mais pour ceux qui étaient des élèves, certains le regardaient avec déception et d'autres incertitude. Il devait y remédier au plus vite, sinon les bruits pourraient arriver aux oreilles des journalistes! Le vendredi soir le Banquet de Noël arriva, et Harry n'arrivait pas à se décrocher ce sourire heureux de son visage, il allait revoir Sirius! Enfin, et ils pourraient passer un vrai premier Noël en famille!

Il trépignait d'impatience, même sa directrice de maison, le professeur MacGonagall le reprit par deux fois en cours de métamorphose. A la fin du banquet, ceux qui devaient partir pour les vacances se levèrent, Neville eu tout juste le temps de sortir une jambe du banc que le brun empoignait son bras pour le trimbaler dans la tour des Gryffondor.

_« -Alleeez Nev', vite vite! Je vais aller chez mon parrain!_

_-Oui, oui attends ne cours pas si vite! »_

Harry lui avait raconté toute sa troisième année ainsi que l'innocence de Sirius Black et la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrow avec Luna, le jour où ils s'étaient réfugiés à la Salle sur Demande pour échapper aux « fouineurs » mais également aux jeunes filles qui depuis quelques temps papillonnaient des yeux devant Harry. Une sixième année de Poufsouffle osa de lui voler un baiser devant toute la grande salle! Pour dire, les filles devenaient de vrais dindes dès qu'elles le croisaient lui ou Malfoy numéro deux. Le Portrait de la Grosse Dame portait pour l'occasion une robe rouge sang avec de la dentelle blanche et chantait une comptine de Noël, une véritable catastrophe!

_« -Ô nuiiiiiiit tant attendue!Pour ta bonne venue,Quuuue le ciiiiiiiiiiiel soit louuuuuuuuuué! Ô nuuuuuit, pour ton éclat. Un-*_

_-Laeta!, _s'écria Harry

_-Non,non attendez je n'ai pas fini! Et toooooute la nature. Chaaaante l'Aaaaaalléééééluuuuuiaaaa!_

_-Mais faites la taire de grâce!, _crièrent les tableaux_._

_-Laeta! __LAETA__! »_

Le Portrait pivota de mauvaise grâce permettant aux Gryffondor de se réfugier dans leur salle Commune. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, il y avait déjà Dean, Seamus et Ron qui rangeaient leurs affaires pour partir. Tout sautillant, Harry bondit sur son placard l'ouvrit et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit sa malle.

**« -**_**Failamalle**_**! »**

Ses affaires sortirent docilement du placard et se plièrent sagement dans sa valise, le jeune homme partit dans la salle de bain prendre ses affaires de toilettes, surexcité:

_« -J'aurais peut-être pas du manger autant de Chocogrenouilles ce soir._

Il fourra sa brosse à dents dans son sac de toilette (toilettage sa me fais penser aux soins pour animaux) et sortit de la salle de bains pour se faire dévisager par ses camarades de chambre.

_-Hé Harry où est-ce que t'as appris ce sort?Il est vachement utile_!, s'exclama Seamus.

_-Quoi? Mais il est simple pourtant! C'est Tonks qui me l'a apprit._

_-Tu vas ou comme ça Harry?, _questionna Ron.

_-Ça ne te regarde pas ! »,_ cingla-t-il.

Harry boucla sa valise et partit en trombe après avoir salué ses camarades. Il sortit de la Salle Commune sous les hurlements, pardon _merveilleux_ chants de la Grosse Dame. Il fit flotter sa valise et descendit marche après marche, il aperçut dans le hall la silhouette de Rémus et accéléra le pas.

_« -Prêt Harry?, _lui sourit le lycanthrope.

_-Plus que prêt! »_

Le brouhaha des élèves remplissait tout le hall, aussi ne virent-ils Dumbledore que lorsqu'il se présenta devant eux, un gentil sourire sur son vieux visage parcheminé. Ses yeux pétillaient comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

« _-Rémus, Harry ne peut quitter Poudlard avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort qui sévissent en dehors de Poudlard. Cette école reste encore l'endroit le plus sécurisée de toute l'Angleterre._

_-L'endroit où nous nous rendons et sécurisé et sous sort de Fidelitas, professeur Dumbledore,_assura Lupin_._

_-Mais le sortilège de Fidelitas n'est pas aussi sûr. »_

Harry qui les regardait d'un œil morne décida d'intervenir.

« -_Professeur Dumbledore qu'importe ce que vous direz, nous allons partir pour ces vacances dans un endroit où les Indésirables sont interdits, de plus dois-je rappeler que le sortilège de Fidelitas est le plus efficace, il suffit juste de choisir le bon Gardien et Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr que vous le dites, n'est-ce pas l'année dernière que des Mangemorts ont réussi à s'introduire __dans__ Poudlard? »_

Il fit un petit sourire innocent à Rémus qui le regardait, soufflé par tant d'audace, Albus perdit son sourire pour laisser place à une mine triste.

_« -Harry tu dois comprendre que ta place est ici, la bataille approche et..._

_-Et c'est pour le plus grand Bien n'est-ce pas de m'espionner?... __Sur ce professeur, passez de bonnes fêtes. __»_

Le brun prit par la main Rémus et l'entraîna dans la zone de transplanage, la tête haute, les sourcils légèrement froncés, une moue déterminée peint sur le visage, le Maraudeur cru voir Lily.

Tu tiens de ta mère plus que tu ne le crois Harry.

* * *

…

_**« -SIRIUS! »**_

Une tornade noire fonça sur l'Animagus qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, il eu juste le temps de se retourner avant de tomber à la renverse avec un poids sur lui...Cette odeur, Harry, son tout petit.

_« -Comme je suis content de te voir Siri'! Tu m'as manqué! »_

L'évadé sourit et câlina son neveu, toujours par terre. Rémus secoua la tête, attendri puis se mit à renforcer les barrières avec les derniers sorts qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour empêcher à Snape ou à Dumbledore d'essayer de forcer les protections.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit devant le directeur, le 12 Square Grimmauld n'était pas sous Fidélitas, juste un coup de bluff. Les retrouvailles durèrent encore un peu avant qu'Harry ne se décide à ranger ses affaires dans une chambre.

Ils étaient prévus que Tonks les rejoignent demain matin. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance de joyeux luron. Sirius avait repris du poil de la bête et le Dom Juan qu'il était revenu peu à peu à la surface malgré les douze ans enfermés à Azkaban. Ce soir-là, Harry raconta ses journées à l'école, le soutien des Gryffondor et de Neville ainsi que les perturbations de sa magie dès qu'il croisait l'Incube. Sirius aboya de rire, en entendant son filleul, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire:

_« -Bouahahaa! Ce vieux fou accepte vraiment tout! Un Incube à Poudlard! Ce n'est plus une école de sorcellerie mais de débauche! C'est son attraction qui doit te faire ça, comme tout le monde tu es un jeune homme commandé par ses hormones! A ton âge moi je-..._

_-STOP! Je veux même pas savoir, »_coupa Harry les joues bien rouges.

Rémus dévia le sujet pour épargner le pauvre sorcier qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

L'ambiance devint plus sérieuse quand Sirius aborda son procès qu'il espérait obtenir dès qu'il attraperait le sale rat, il commençait déjà à réunir des preuves. La conversation continua devant un bon feu bien ronflant, même la maison d'habitude si étouffante ne les gêna pas.

Harry se leva pour se coucher, la tête légère et le pas légèrement sautillant. Noël n'était que dans six jours, d'ici là il profiterait à fond ses vacances comme un simple jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Les jours filèrent sans aucune anicroche.

Tonks qui les avait rejoint gardait toujours un grand sourire au lèvres, un ventre bien rond. Elle en était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Le plus touchant était Harry qui observait le ventre de Tonks avec émerveillement, comme un petit garçon il restait souvent en sa présence, caressait le ventre avec adoration. Les femmes étaient extraordinaires, selon lui, elles donnaient la vie. Les deux hommes et Nymphadora elle même étaient émus face à se comportement innocent. Et l'Auror se promit de protéger ce jeune homme au destin si lourd et à qui l'enfance et l'insouciance lui était privés. Quant-elle fit cette promesse, ils étaient installés devant la cheminée, la tête du brun reposant sur ses genoux endormi, son mari et Sirius sur l'autre canapé.

_« -Harry!, »_s'écria Sirius.

Le corps de celui-ci luisait de magie, un mince filet s'éleva dans les airs avant de plonger sur Tonks qui sentit en elle, une bouffée d'énergie et de chaleur l'envahir. Nymphadora porta une main sur son ventre, toucha Harry et une à une, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage en forme de cœur. Rémus s'agenouilla devant-elle:

« -_Dora,Dora qu'est-ce qui a? Le bébé? __Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec la magie d'Harry? __»_

La jeune femme se mit soudain à rire et pleurer Harry.

_« -Oh, Harry...Rémus c'est formidable!_

Faisant fi des mines inquiètes des deux hommes, elle secoua Harry doucement pour qu'il se réveille.

_-...Mmh? Nymph'? »_

Il fut étouffé dans une étreinte digne d'un ours par l' Auror qui babillait remerciement sur remerciement:

_« -Hein? Mais,...mais je n'ai rien fait._

_-Si Harry, je ne sais pas ce que ta Magie à fait mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, et le bébé aussi! __»_

Le visage d' Harry se ferma soudain, il se recula de Tonks peiné.

« -_Je suis désolé Nymph' je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ça, mais...tu es ce qui correspond le plus à ma magie, tu t'es liée à elle. Je suis désolé!_

_-Harry, je t'en prie explique nous, on est totalement perdus!, »_ supplièrent les deux hommes.

La métamorphomage attrapa la main de Harry pour l'encourager.

-_Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai dit que Iel' et Bela m'ont emmenés voir les Oracles?, ils opinèrent de la tête,...à croire que je ne fais jamais les choses comme tout le monde. Je fais l'office d'une deuxième prophétie..._

_-QUOI?, _rugit Sirius_, pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlés!_

_-Je ne voulais pas vous __impliquer__, » _avoua-t-il gêné.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse enguirlander son filleul adoré, l'Auror prit la parole:

_« -Harry, quoique tu fasses, tu fais parti de notre famille, et une famille doit se soutenir qu'importe le fardeau, _dit-elle doucement_, tu dois apprendre à te confier aux autres, à ne pas tout prendre sur toi, nous sommes là pour ça._

_-...Très bien, déjà tu avais raison, j'ai bien reçu mon héritage mais normalement je n'aurais pas du l'avoir...D'après le Troisième Oracle c'est un concours de circonstances lors de ma quatrième année qui a déclenché d'anciens gènes. Pour eux, je suis l'Inespéré, leur Afinoguen d'après la prophétie je suis celui qui Unira les Hommes et les Créatures magiques._

_-Comment?, _questionna avidement Rémus, sentant le loup en lui se réveiller.

_-Je l'ignore, je sais juste que je ne serais pas seul au moins »:_

**« Quand viendra le Temps,**

**Apparaîtra le Noble Hybride**

**Entouré de ces cinq Gardiens.**

**D'aucun ne saura résister à son Appel**

**Et nous les Impurs, les Bannis du Monde **

**Nous nous uniront sous sa bannière.**

**Sa magie sera son arme, accompagnait de son Bouclier**

**La Terre tremblera sous son Jugement.**

**Le sang coulera pour faire renaître un Monde de Justice. »**

Harry baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux, les poings crispés sur son pantalon. Une main prit délicatement son menton pour le remonter, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de son parrain qui l'enlaça :

_« -Là Harry...Tu n'es pas seul, on est là. »_

Nymphadora lui sourit tendrement, elle-même dans les bras de son mari, alors seulement là, Harry permit à ses larmes de couler, un cri déchirant sortit de sa gorge et il s'accrocha à son père de substitution.

* * *

…

La futur maman réfléchissait avec Rémus dans leur chambre après avoir couché Harry qui c'était endormi contre son parrain.

« -_Je suis le Troisième Gardien, _annonça-t-elle soudainement_._

_-Ça veut dire __qu'Harry __a trouvé ses deux premiers Gardiens?_

_-Non, enfin tant que Gardiens n'entendent pas la Prophétie ils l'ignorent._

_-Comment tu le sais Dora?_

_-Je le sais c'est tout..._

Rémus resserra sa prise sur les hanches de sa femme, baisa son épaule:

_-...Et pour le bébé? »_

Elle lui décocha un sourire rayonnant qui rassura le loup-garou, leur baiser se fit plus profond et les caresses plus osés.

* * *

….

Le soir de Noël, Harry gigotait sur son siège comme un gamin:

_« -Siriiiius, enlève-moi ce sort!, »_ geignit Harry.

Son parrain lui tira la langue et reprit les fourneaux avec Rémus qui se retenait de rire. Depuis qu'Harry leur avait révélé la nouvelle prophétie, il ne se cachait plus sous son Glamour. Et la première fois que Sirius le vit, il cria au scandale en affirmant qu'il était interdit d'être plus beau que lui!

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le brun se retrouvait les fesses collées sur le siège comme un enfant puni. Sirius refusait qu'il mette la main à la patte disant que pour son premier Noël en famille, Harry ne ferait rien! Chose qui fut très contesté par ce dernier et voilà le résultat...

Son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sourit et baissa la tête vers la dinde qu'il préparait pour pas que son neveu se vexe. Tonks s'occupait de dresser la table. Tout ce passait bien...pour le moment... A peine le dîner terminait qu'Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui brûler.

_« -Sirius! Faites les bagages vites Voldemort approche! »_

Ils se hâtèrent, Harry fila dans sa chambre emballa toutes ses affaires et ses cadeaux dans sa valise avant de le miniaturiser et de le ranger dans sa poche. Ils se rejoignirent dans le salon et sentirent les boucliers qui vibraient sous les assauts des Mangemorts, la porte explosa laissant place à une quinzaine de Mangemorts :

_« -Comme on se retrouve Potter, lança une voix traînante._

_-Tiens, tiens ne serait-ce pas ma nièce préférée..? »_

La voix était très fluette, hystérique: Bellatrix et Malfoy Senior menait la bande.

Nymphadora releva la tête, hautaine et renifla dédaigneusement...

Le combat s'engagea.

Harry se mit devant sa famille et laissa sa magie le submerger, imprégner chaque brique de cette maison glaciale.

Soudain un bouclier s'érigea entre eux et les Mangemorts, les meubles se rebellèrent et poêle à frire ou chaise tomber sur les Mangemorts, Tonks lança un sort qui à sa grande surprise traversa le bouclier comme s'il n'était qu'une feuille pour toucher un Mangemort. Sirius lança finalement à son tour une volée de sort de son cru ainsi que des _Diffindo_ et _Stupéfix_. Rémus lui était occupé à dessiner un pentagramme par terre, une fois terminé, ils se serrèrent pour rentrer dans le pentagramme, Sirius hurla quelque chose et ils disparurent en même temps que le bouclier se brisait.

En ce vingt-cinq Décembre le cri de colère de Bellatrix s'entendit jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

….

En France, quatre personnes s'écrasèrent sur un sol de marbre. Ils grimacèrent d'un bel ensemble, tâtèrent leurs corps pour voir s'il y avait des blessures graves. Harry se releva en massant ses fesses, son bras saignait. Il se sentit fatigué après avoir sollicité autant de magie pour maintenir le bouclier et animer toute la maison des Black.

_« -On est où là Sirius?_

_-Au manoir d'été des Black, en France. Il faut vite ériger des barrières_. »

Synchrone, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et jetèrent différent sortilèges:

_« -Potter?!_

Harry se retourna et ouvrit la bouche:

_-Mal...Malfoy?!_

_-Tante Cissy_, » s'exclama la métamorphomage.

Devant eux arrivaient Narcissa Malfoy dans une robe légère et élégante, et ses deux enfants Draco et Shïrudo qui avait les sourcils froncés. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

….

* _Shïrudo_ veut dire Bouclier ou Protecteur en japonais.

*_Sôkai_: qui veut dire revigorante, eh oui encore du japonais! xD

*Ielfima: cette fois ci c'est du grec et ça veut dire Bienveillante.

* « Nuit de Félicité », comptine de Noël.


	5. 4 Ah es femmes enceintes

Information:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!

Ils appartiennent à la célèbre **J.K Rowling**!J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile » et j'espère le réussir! Qui est mon tout premier défi!^-^

Couple:

Harryx OC

Remerciements:

Philae89; Petitcoeurfragile(surtout toi qui sans ce défi, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être! =D);Adénoide(**Alors Shïrudo n'est pas un Mangemort, Severus arrivera en temps et en heure et non Harry reste un Horcruxe.)**;Ano Nym;chloe;stormtrooper2;konomu-imuto;mimi72;cassiez4ever;felinness;Aldaria;Crapounette;Elfia.

Et tous ceux qui avaient des questions j'espère bien avoir répondu par mails!

**Merci à Jilie084!**

* * *

**4**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Attention, femme enceinte chaud devant !_

* * *

Précédemment :

_Harry se retourna et ouvrit la bouche:_

_-Mal...Malfoy?_

_-Tante Cissy, s'exclama la métamorphomage._

_Devant eux arrivaient Narcissa Malfoy dans une robe légère et élégante, et ses deux enfants Draco et Shïrudo qui avait les sourcils froncés. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui s'effondra sur le sol._

* * *

Une vive luminosité éclaira la pièce, trop de lumière...La lumière pénétrait ses paupières closes, blessant ses yeux fatigués. Harry grogna, se retourna dans le lit pour rabattre la couverture sur sa tête...

Attendez, rabattre la _couverture_? Quelle couverture ? Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, en position de combat, jambes fléchies il regardait de partout. Détaillant chaque détail de sa chambre.

Dans son cerveau, le mode si aimé de Moody c'était activé **« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »** Sa chambre était spacieuse, les murs blancs crème et d'un bleu pâle, un lit au pied d'un mur et à sa droite une grande fenêtre. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique quand des pas se firent entendre. La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius.

_« -Hé Har-_

Harry fit un mouvement du poignet et enchaîna les sorts :

_**-**__**Locomotor Mortis ! Expelliarmus ! Stufepix! »**_

Son ennemi eu juste le temps de se coucher par terre et de rouler pour ne pas se prendre de sort d'une grande puissance. A tel point que l'armoire explosa en mille morceaux sous l'assaut du sortilège de Désarmement et le sol était noirci à l'endroit où le maléfice du Bloque-Jambes avait éclaté.

_« -__**Harry! Harry**__! Stop! C'est Sirius !_

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où on est? Si, si vous êtes vraiment Sirius, dites-moi qu'est-ce que mon parrain m'a proposé il y a quatre ans ! »_

Une tête échevelée et pleine de morceaux de bois se montra, laissant voir les yeux si particulier de son parrain.

_« -Je t'ai proposé de vivre chez moi à la place de venir chez les Dursley !_

L'Élu baissa légèrement sa baguette, soulagé. Puis il vit l'état dans lequel il avait plongé la chambre et bafouilla, les joues rouges.

_-Oh...Sirius, je suis désolé! Je,je...il fallait que je vérifie, on sait jamais...Pardon, termina-t-il,penaud. »_

Son parrain s'épousseta tout en riant :

_« -Bouhahahaha, rappelle-moi de féliciter ce bon vieux Moody pour ça ! Je suis fier de toi, mon p'tit, comme tu l'as si bien dit on est jamais trop prud-_

_-C'est quoi ce foutoir Potter ?, dit Draco en surgissant de la porte. »_

Le brun pointa sa baguette contre Malfoy numéro un et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, le sorcier de perdit pas de temps et assomma le jumeau de Draco avec un maléfice de Flagrance.

Sirius resta un moment hébété avant de se jeter sur son neveu qui s'il continuait, il allait détruire le manoir ! Mais il fut repoussé par un autre sort de Stupéfixion.

« -_HARRY! Stop ! Arrête ça tu vas tout détruire et nous blessez !...S'il te plaît Harry, fait nous co-...non fait moi confiance Harry._

_-Qu'est-ce que fait ce putain de Mangemort ici ?, hurla le jeune homme, tenant en joue les jumeaux_. »

Nymphadora déboula dans la chambre de ce dernier, les mains en avant, son corps protégeant celui des jumeaux Malfoy. Rémus, son mari suivit de peu. Le brun sembla se figer sur place puis baissa sa baguette, tomba à genoux pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, dégoûté de lui-même. Il aurait pu blesser Tonks à cause de sa paranoïa.

La métamorphomage s'approcha de lui lentement comme pour approcher une bête sauvage. Elle s'agenouilla difficilement, son gros ventre ne l'aidant pas vraiment, et saisit Harry dans ses bras.

_« -Tout va bien Harry...Ça va aller._

_-...Si,Sirius...je suis désolé, je voulais pas...J'suis désolé...je sais pas, je sais plus où j'en suis. Qu'est-ce que les Malfoy font là !_

_-On va tout expliquer, calme-toi maintenant, tu bourdonnes ! »_, plaisanta la Gardienne.

Harry releva la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

_« -Tu,tu l'entends ?,_chuchota-t-il_, je veux dire...ma magie..._

_-...C'est diffus mais oui, peut-être parce que je suis une de tes Gardiens. »_

Le brun respira un bon coup plusieurs fois pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie qui grondait dans ses veines. Le Chant s'élevait toujours, mais moins dense, plus doux pour s'arrêter ensuite.

Le Survivant releva la tête timidement et s'excusa à mi-voix pour le carnage dans la chambre, Rémus lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Nymphadora se leva et donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de l'autre Maraudeur qui s'amusait à faire des grimaces devant les jumeaux.

_« -Vraiment Sirius ! T'as quel âge ? Au lieu de faire ça, réveille-les !...Et toi Rémus c'est bon pour toi aussi ! Je te vois rire, allez répare les meubles ! »_

Pris sur le fait, Rémus rosit et marmonna un _« Oui, m'amour, tout ce que tu veux. »_ avant de remettre à neuf les meubles et les murs pendant que son meilleur ami lançait un _Enervatum_ aux deux frères. Shïrudo grogna en se levant :

« -_Hé ben...t'as la baguette facile, Potter. Joli, _sourit-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

_-Mais t'es malade Potter ou quoi ? Je vais te tuer sale Gryffondor de mes...,_ rugit Draco en s'élançant sur Harry.

_-Draco!vShïrudo!C'est inadmissible ce __genre__ comportement pour des Sangs-Purs !, »_énonça la voix claire et froide de Narcissa Malfoy.

Lady Malfoy s'avança dans la chambre avec grâce, jeta un regard critique à la chambre puis sur Harry :

_« -Il vaudrait mieux discuter dans le salon une bonne fois pour toute, je vous prie. »_

Elle s'effaça, les invitants à la suivre. Les jumeaux passèrent en premier suivit par le reste de la troupe. Harry n'arrêtait de passer entre le rouge et le blanc à chaque fois que Malfoy numéro deux lui jetait un regard appréciateur.

Calme-toi Harry, c'est juste Malfoy...Oh non non non pas ce regard! Bon sang, ça recommence !_"_,geignit-il dans sa tête_._

L'Auror observa son protégé, un sourcil levé, elle aussi à l'écoute du Chant, qui s'élevait dans l'atmosphère douce et cajoleuse.

Le brun n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus ressortir surtout quand-il regardait la moue mi-interrogatrice mi-amusée de Nymphadora ou celle hilare de son parrain parce qu'il rougissait sans cesse. Une fois dans le petit salon décoré avec goût, Narcissa s'installa dans un fauteuil, tapota de ses longs doigts fins l'accoudoir, elle semblait gênée. Elle soupira et se lança :

_« -Je... Nous ne sommes plus avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-__**Quoi**__ ? »_

Ça c'était les trois garçons : Sirius, Rémus et Harry qui regardaient les Malfoy comme de merveilleux spécimens à disséquer.

_« -Pourquoi ce soudain changement tante Narcissa ? Qui nous dit que vous ne bluffez pas, que vous n'êtes pas des espions ?,_ questionna la métamorphomage

_-...Surtout que Malfoy est un Mangemort! Il est marqué, comment voulez-vous que l'on vous croit ? Lorsque Voldemort s'apercevra de la supercherie, il appellera Malfoy, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a que deux choix : mourir ou souffrir par le biais de la marque. Et qu'en est-il de Lucius ? C'est votre mari qui nous a attaqués_ _!_, » reprit Harry.

Narcissa pinça ses lèvres, agacée :

« -_Je ne savais pas pour l'attaque. Ce n'est pas si soudain, Draco n'a jamais voulu être un mangemort mais son...père n'a pas la même vision des choses. Lucius est obnubilé par le pouvoir est son fils doit suivre cette voie, mon fils n'a pas eu le choix pour recevoir la marque. Tellement assoiffé par la recherche du pouvoir qu'il en oublie la famille, une chose primordiale chez les Malfoy pourtant !_

_-Peut-être mais en attendant, Draco a joué le parfait Mangemort l'année dernière n'est-ce pas ? »,_railla Sirius.

Le dit Draco le foudroya du regard en se renfrognant :

_« -Je n'avais pas le choix, faire ça ou être tué, désolé mais __je ne suis pas aussi débile qu'un__ Gryffondor pour_ _faire ça._

_-BREF !,_ s'écria Nymphadora, _on ne va pas avancer si vous continuez à agir comme de stupides gamins qui méritent une bonne correction ! La question est de savoir qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, je suis désolée tante Narcissa mais Lucius doit sûrement connaître l'endroit ,il ne mettront pas longtemps avant de faire chuter les barrières. »_

Un silence s'installa, tous réfléchissaient aux paroles de ce petit bout de femme. Rémus était en totale admiration devant l'audace et l'assurance qu'elle avait en leur parlant. Puis il se reprit après que Sirius l'interpelle avec se sourire sournois qui touchait ses oreilles et qui annonçait rien de bon.

Ouh la...Vraiment,vraiment rien de bon !.

L'Animagus se fit bâillonner rapidement par le loup-garou avant même qu'il puisse prononcer un mot.

_« -Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, à mon avis les Mangemorts et Voldemort sont peut-être déjà en train de trouver un moyen pour détruire les barrières. »_

Harry lui ne disait rien, observant le salon.

Peint dans les tons chaleureux de beige et marron le tout agrémenté par des arabesques en argent qui couraient le long des murs. Une cheminée en marbre veiné de vert où un feu ronflait joyeusement distillant la chaleur des flammes. Les fauteuils et canapés étaient noirs avec de petits reflets marron.

Il détailla chaque visages, l'Auror maladroite avec ces cheveux toujours aussi roses pétants, son visage en forme de cœur, ses grands yeux de biches, sa jolie petite fossette droite lorsqu'elle riait ou souriait.

Son mari, son oncle à lui, atteint de la lycanthropie mais qui n'avait jamais paru aussi jeune que maintenant! Il avait toujours ces cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, ses mèches grises avant l'heure, son regard doré doux comme tout. Son visage avait changé, sa mâchoire bien définie ressortait après un bon rasage, il avait moins de rides -du moins c'est ce que lui voyait- tant il rayonnait de bonheur.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu son oncle aussi rieur, farceur...Aussi _vivant_, un lourd poids sur ses épaules venait de s'enlever...

Ah! Et _son_ parrain, son Sirius ce bon vieux Maraudeur ! Sirius avait retrouvé l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux bleus envoûtants chassant la terreur qui les habitaient quant-il était encore à Azkaban. Ces cheveux ondulaient retombant sur ses épaules avec classe, un port altier comme tout Sang-Purs. Seul son corps restait encore un peu fin malgré tout.

Le brun coula son regard vers ses futurs ex-ennemis. Narcissa Malfoy était face à lui, dans une robe élégante en mousseline rose pâle s'arrêtant sur ses chevilles fines faisant ressortir ainsi son teint blanc. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon lâche, de fines mèches cascadaient le long de son cou et de ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient bien avec ce léger maquillage, elle était l'image même de la parfaite Sang-Pure même si ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi froids que ceux de son mari.

Draco Malfoy, sorcier majeur, ressemblait en tout point à son père, Harry le plaignait sincèrement. Quoique...Bien que sa mâchoire ne fut pas aussi volontaire que son géniteur, ses cheveux blonds platine chatouillaient ses joues sans tout le gel qu'il passait. Un nez remonté en trompette, toujours en train de tirer une grimace pour une raison quelconque. Ensuite son jumeau...

Parfait..., soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Harry devint cramoisi à cette pensée et se traita de toutes les plus stupides créatures en passant du Scrout-à-Pétards au Veracrasse. Trop occupé à baisser le regard sur ses mains aux reflets moirés et bleutés, il ne vit pas le sourire de Malfoy numéro deux. Soudain, Harry se figea le cœur battant la chamade.

_« -Et pourquoi pas le cottage en Alsace ?,_ suggéra Draco_._

_-Chéri, c'est l'une des propriétés de ton père, on ne pourra p-, _commença Narcissa.

_-Oh merde..., »_grinça l'Élu.

Tout le monde dévisagea Harry qui se palpait fébrilement le corps, ses cheveux longs et soyeux...Les Maraudeurs et la Gardienne jurèrent en même temps, comprenant la situation.

_« -Par la barbe de Merlin !, on a complètement oubliés ton _apparence, tempêta Sirius en faisant les cent pas dans le petit salon_... Comment on va faire avec ceux-là ?"_

Sa cousine lui jeta un regard offusqué.

"-_Je te signale, cher __**cousin **__que l'on ne dira rien! Et on ne désigne pas les personnes en disant « ceux-là »mal élevé ! On savait déjà que Potter allait changer ! __Espèce de vieux Veracrasse pourri jusqu'à la moelle _!,dit-elle sa voix montant dans les aigus à la fin.

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ? __Tu vas voir le Veracrasse ce qu'il va te dire !__ AH! Je paris que tu as dû le dire à ton cher maître Cissy!_

-_STOP ! »,_ hurlèrent le couple Lupin.

Les deux frères regardèrent leur mère, surprise par tant de familiarités. Shïrudo essayait de cacher tant bien que mal son sourire et c'était difficile et Draco se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_« -...Et si...on fait un Serment In,inviolable ?, _demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix, incertain.

_-C'est une excellente idée Harry !, _s'enthousiasma le lycanthrope_. Ainsi, personne ne pourra dévoiler notre lieu de résidence, ce qui assurera notre sécurité à tous mais aussi pour garder secret sur...l'apparence de Harry._

_-Je vois pas pourquoi je garderais le secret de Saint-Potty !",_s'indigna sa Némésis_._

Avant même qu'Harry est pu répliquer, Shïrudo donna une légère tape sur la tête de son frère, blasé :

-_Réfléchis un peu Drac' ! Si le Lord à vent de ceci, où sera l'effet de surprise ? Si Potter à bien reçu son héritage -et j'en suis sûr, y a juste à le regarder!- et qui dit héritage magique dit nouvelles capacités magiques stupide frère ! __Je me demande vraiment si ce n'est pas moi l'aîné!__ Tu réagis comme un gamin. »_

Draco rougit furieusement, croisa ses bras et se contenta de fusiller du regard son traître de frère. A la fin, tous ceux présent prêtèrent Serment sous l'égide de Nymphadora qui jouait le rôle de témoin, faute de pouvoir prêter Serment avec sa grossesse. Ensuite ils partirent dans leurs chambres respectives en attendant de trouver un autre endroit.

* * *

. . .

« -_Alors Lucccius comment trouves-tu tes cachots? Humides à souhait ?,_siffla une voix froide_, les Mangemorts alentour s'esclaffèrent grassement. Comme ça j'apprends que ta femme et ton fils ont désertés...Ils ont osés se retourner contre MOI, LORD VOLDEMORT !"_

Lucius, s'inclina profondément, tremblant, le teint jaune :

_"-M,maître...veuillez pardonner la félonie de ma femme et mon fils ! Je, je les retrouverais et v-_

_-Endoloris! Misérable larves ! Bellatrix, viens ici !_

_-Oui Maître ?_

_**-****Endoloris****! »**_

La silhouette de la Mangemort s'écroula au sol, hurlant de concert avec son beau-frère. Voldemort se leva de son trône, occasionnant des crispations chez les Mangemorts autour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arpenta la pièce avec colère, claquant ses chaussures sur le marbre.

« -_Je n'ai à faire qu'à des __**INCAPABLES**__ ! Dois-je tout faire moi-même ? Je ne vous demandais juste de me ramener Potter ! Cette punaise qui empoisonne ma vie ! Vous auriez dû réussir ! Severus vous a fournis toutes les informations nécessaires ! »_

Il arrêta d'un geste sec de la baguette les sorts qui entravaient Lucius et Bellatrix. Ils se relevèrent laborieusement, le souffle coupé. Voldemort s'approcha d'un pas vif vers Lucius puis il l'empoigna par le col de la cape.

_« -Réponds! Comment a-t-il pu vous échapper encore une fois ?_

_-...Il, il savait que l'on arrivait M-maître. Lorsqu'on est rentré dans le Square ils étaient déjà près de la cheminée...Et puis la maison est devenue folle, ils ont érigés un bouclier puis sont pa- parti...Maître._

_-Encore cette histoire de maison qui se rebelle et de bouclier ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre !...**SORTEZ ! SORTEZ TOUS !** Quelques jours de plus dans les cachots ne vous feront pas de mal à vous deux."_

Une fois seul, Voldemort s'affala sur son trône en s'affalant.

_"-Comment une maison peut-elle se rebeller ? Il faut être doté d'une magie puissante...Mais pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas...hein Potter ?"_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna, montrant un sourire sadique sur son visage reptilien, ses yeux grenade/grenats brillants d'une lueur malsaine. Il pointa sa baguette droit devant lui.

_"-Perdu Potter...__**Endoloris**_! »

* * *

. . .

Un cri déchirant réveilla tout le Manoir Chaos, situé en Grèce (Manoir hérité par Sirius de son oncle Alfard.) en cette nuit d'hiver. Harry tomba de son lit, agité par des spasmes violents, le corps brûlant. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les habitants du manoir apparaissent sur le pas de la porte menant à la chambre du jeune homme.

_« -Oh mais ne restez pas plantés là Sirius, Rémus !__,_ s'insurgea la futur maman en soufflant lourdement après cette course._ Il doit faire un de ces cauchemars ! »_

Sirius encore à moitié groggy par le sommeil se réveilla à cette phrase comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, il se précipita dans la chambre de son filleul suivit de peu par le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les Malfoy rentrèrent aussi dans la chambre pour aider ou soutenir, cependant ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça...

Devant eux, Harry se tordait de douleur en tenant et griffant sa tête, du sang gouttait peu à peu de ses griffures. Voyant cela, Shïrudo fut le premier à réagir, il prit dans ses mains les avant-bras du Survivant pour les plaquer contre le sol, Sirius fit de même avec les jambes pendant que Rémus essayait le peu de sort curatif qu'il connaissait. Il scanna de sa baguette le corps encore secoués de soubresaut de son neveu et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur :

« -_Mais,mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, _s'exclama Draco, nerveux_._

_-Il,il a tous les symptômes de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir le sortilège Doloris..."_avoua le loup-garou_._

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, inquiète :

_"-On ne peut rien faire ?"_

Rémus secoua la tête, défaitiste. Harry gémit, papillonna des yeux pour les ouvrir et tomber sur deux puits d'argent rouge en fusion.

_"-Harry!Mon petit, tu nous as fait une de ces frousses !,_dit Sirius.

_-Si,Sirius...V,Voldemort a appris pour les Malfoy...Snape... Il vient de pu,punir Lucius et Bellatrix...Merde, Sirius, il est capable de me sentir pendant mes visions !...Lui...lancé...__Endoloris__... _termina-t-il, la respiration sifflante_._

_-Chut, Harry tout va bien maintenant...repose-toi. Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas...," _chuchota le prisonnier,berçant son filleul qui se rendormit.

Shïrudo prit le corps si fragile dans ses bras pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit défait.

_-Vous pouvez vous rendormir...Je n'ai pas autant besoin de sommeil que vous, je le veille. »_

* * *

. . .

Harry souffla de désespoir, et referma le livre qu'il lisait dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur les Horcruxes, en vain.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa vision, quatre jours qu'il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque afin de travailler son Occlumencie auprès d'un livre très instructif et sur la recherche des Horcruxes. Ah, et aussi quatre fichus jours que lui, Harry James Potter, dit le Garçon-qui-a-survécu fuyait la progéniture Malfoy.

De un, parce que sa Némésis et lui se cherchaient des Noises sans arrêt à tel point que par deux fois ils avaient fini par se battre à la moldu, comme de parfait « chiffonniers » selon Narcissa, et deuxio Harry ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à l'Incube à part jouer les clignotant ou frôler la crise cardiaque. C'était vraiment troublant ! Shïrudo était vraiment...bizarre, il ne correspondait pas à Malfoy numéro un. Oh bien sûr, il avait la suffisance de tous les Sangs-Purs mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était sociable, taquin même Sirius l'appréciait et surtout presque...tendre avec lui.

A ne rien comprendre.

_« -Pff...Non, mais pourquoi alors que je me trouve dans un manoir avec une bibliothèque qui regorge de livres noirs, et je suis incapable de trouver la moindre information concrète sur ces foutus trucs ?,_marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe_._

_-Tu parles tout seul Harry ?_

Le jeune homme fit un bond immense avant de retomber sur ses fesses, une main sur son cœur qui dansait le tango. Il jeta un regard noir à Malfoy numéro deux. Shïrudo l'observait un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres parfaites.

_-Je peux t'aider ?_

Harry fit la moue, les yeux plissés et haussa les épaules, désormais ils étaient du même côté. Et puis ils étaient tous sous Serment :

_-Après tout pourquoi pas... Les Horcruxes tu connais ?_

En réponse, le blond lui décocha un magnifique sourire qui fit rater un battement à son cœur, le chant était toujours présent mais comme étouffé. Ensuite, Malfoy afficha une grimace à l'annonce des Horcruxes.

_-Les Horcruxes tu dis ?...C'est la magie la plus __Noire__ et mortelle qui existe. Même dans notre Communauté c'est-un sujet qui est tabou. Diviser son âme est la pire souffrance que l'on peut s'infliger, une vie maudite __pour une vite immortelle. Lord Voldemort est bien fou de faire ça, surtout que ce n'est qu'un humain... Quoique maintenant il ne ressemble plus à un humain._

_-...D'après Dumby, Voldemort redoute la mort plus que tout c'est pour ça qu'il a poussé le vice jusqu'à créer plusieurs Horcruxes...mais je ne sais plus qui ou quoi croire maintenant. J'ai appris que mon mentor me manipulait depuis toujours afin de faire de moi une arme. Comment savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux ? Comment faire pour trouver les Horcruxes ? Sans ça, Voldemort sera toujours invincible._

Et moi par la même occasion mort, entraînant toutes les personnes que j'aime.

Il était plutôt surpris de se confier si facilement à un Serpentard, pire même! Au frère de son meilleur ennemi ! Pourtant, contrairement à ces anciens amis Ron, Hermione et Ginny il ne le bombarda pas de questions, non, Shïrudo écoutait.

_-Je ne peux pas t'aider pour discerner la vérité mais tout ce que je peux te suggérer c'est de suivre ton instinct ou autre, je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez l'appeler vous les sorciers. Par contre, il est dit que le seul moyen de trouver un Horcruxe et d'en posséder un...c'est...comme un..un réseau de cheminée, tu me suis ? Si tu en as un, les autres morceaux d'âmes sont reliées...Enfin je ne sais pas si j'ai été bien expliqué...dit-il, gêné._

Harry lui offrit un sourire timide, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, Harry méditant sur les informations qu'il venait de recueillir et Shïrudo qui le couvait du regard.

_-...Malfoy ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Parle-moi de chez toi...de ta Communauté...de ta vie s'il te plaît, je suis curieux._

_-Hé bien... c'est-une demande inattendu mais j'en serais honoré Harry. »_

L'Incube lui offrit un sourire tellement doux et sincère qu'Harry ne quitta pas ses lèvres des yeux tout le long de son discours, une étrange boule au ventre.

* * *

_« -Bravo Harry ! Magnifique! Alastor serait fier de toi ! »,_ applaudit Sirius, essoufflé.

Le Chef de la Noble Famille Potter sourit de toutes ses dents, lui aussi à bout de souffle. La rentrée arrivait à grands pas et Rémus et son parrain affrontaient à tour de rôle leur neveu en duel afin de l'endurcir.

Cependant, Rémus n'était pas là souvent déléguant tout à Sirius, mais il avait une bonne excuse. Nymphadora entrait dans son septième mois de grossesse et ne cessait de réclamer de petits mets aussi écœurants qu'incongrus, sans compter ces crises de nerfs passant du rire aux larmes pour le plus grand damne du lycanthrope qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Après moult réflexions il était convenu qu'Harry commence à apprendre quelques sorts de magie noire pour l'effet de surprise et avoir une chance même mince de déstabiliser Voldemort. Malheureusement Sirius était aussi doué qu'une bille en magie Noir.

C'est là qu'intervenait les Malfoy. Draco participait à l'entraînement avec son frère et sa mère qui s'avérait être une femme douée en Sortilèges et vive. Le Serpentard devait avouer que le petit brun était redoutable. Il était vif, puissant et se déplaçait avec une grâce digne des Vélanes. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture ! Draco aidait Harry aux maniements des armes blanches tandis que Shïrudo lui enseignait la magie Noire. Narcissa et Sirius évoluaient autour d'eux, près à intervenir en cas de besoin. Une entente à peu près cordiale s'était installée entre les deux Némésis pour le plus grand plaisir de Nymphadora qui crisait à chacune de leurs disputes.

C'est qu'une femme est redoutable, encore pire quand elle est enceinte ! Les deux chenapans avaient encore les oreilles douloureuses d'avoir défiés la Maman-Furie.

Le soir venu, ils mangeaient tranquillement sous les fanfaronnades de Sirius et parfois de Rémus pour se détendre quand un hibou noir débarqua, une lettre dans son bec. L'animal postier se posa devant Harry en sautillant pour lui déposer la lettre.

_« -C'est de qui Harry ?_

_-Je sais pas Siri' j'ai pas encore ouvert la lettre !_, »rit-il.

Il décacheta la lettre et regarda la signature :

_« -C'est de Neville. »_

_**« Cher Harry,**_

_**Tout d'abord je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et un Joyeux Noël en retard. Oh, et merci pour ton cadeau il est excellent ! Tu te rends compte du prix qu'elle a dû te coûter cette sacoche? Une graine de chaque plante **__**répertoriée**__** dans le monde, tu es fou, tu es génial ! **__**Je ne t'en**__** remercierais jamais assez ! Elle ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, je te paris que madame Chourave sera verte de jalousie !**_

_**Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer de lettre ni mon cadeau (eh oui j'en ai un pour toi!) pour Noël mais grand-mère est moi avons été attaqués par des Mangemorts le 23 au soir ! Apparemment ils voulaient un truc de Grand-mère, ****mais on ****ce n'est**** pas laissés faire ! Ma Grand-mère était déchaînée, tellement qu'elle ****devenait**** terrifiante ! J'ai réussi à Stupéfixer deux Mangemorts à moi tout seul, merci à toi et à l'AD ! Depuis, nous sommes allés chez ton parrain Sirius, au square Grimmault au début puis finalement chez les Weasley et devine avec qui je dois partager mes journées ? Les fouineurs, ils n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions sur toi encore et encore tellement que je crois que je vais devenir sourd, je dois même faire gaffe à ce que je mange ou bois avec eux, on ne sait jamais...Bref, tout pour être sur les nerfs Grand-mère et moi. J'espère que les tiennes sont meilleures que les miennes! Je n'ai trouvé que maintenant pour t'écrire sans qu'un membre de l'Ordre ou même les deux fouineurs ne s'en mêle !**_

_**Passons à une note un peu plus joyeuse pour moi, enfin je crois... Hé bien, Grand-mère est très à cheval sur les traditions (pas au point de me marier avec la famille comme certains!) mais traditionaliste quand même. Maintenant que je suis majeur, elle me donne jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité pour trouver des prétendantes pour être ma futur femme. Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça.. Enfin, j'ai déjà une petite idée sur cette prétendante. On la connaît tous les deux...La seule et l'unique Luna Lovegood, et comme le veut la tradition je dois choisir quelqu'un de confiance pour me seconder comme l'usage l'exige. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, j'espère que tu accepteras même si je sais que tu dois grimacer à cette heure-ci en voyant un mariage arrangé...Mais j'ai confiance en toi.**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Neville, Premier Gardien de l'Afinoguen. »**_

« -_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de beau ?,_ babilla joyeusement son père de substitution.

_-Neville et sa Grand-mère se sont fait attaquer par les Mangemorts, ils résident pour l'instant au nouveau QG de l'Ordre, chez les Weasley...__Tout c'est bien passé, rien de casser mais ils doivent côtoyer mes __merveilleux__ amis, _grimaça-t-il.

_-Ouch, les pauvres...Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts leurs voulaient ?, _questionna Narcissa.

_-Un objet de la Grand-mère à Neville._

_-Étrange, songea Rémus._

_-Oui, très étrange ! Parce que moi j'ai rien compris à ces traditions de Sangs-Purs Siri' ! C'est quoi cette histoire ce choisir une prétendante pour le mariage, un mariage arrangé qui plus est ? »,_ bougonna Harry.

Draco qui buvait tranquillement sa Bierraubeurre tout au long de la conversation recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Son frère tapota gentiment son épaule en riant doucement. Narcissa cacha son sourire avec sa serviette. Sirius s'étrangla de rire et les Lupin sourirent amusés.

« -_Ben quoi ?,_ dit innocemment le dernier Potter.

-_J-j'y crois pas, Longbottom va faire cette tradition? __Je n'aurais jamais__ pensé ça de lui...mais c'est vrai que c'est un Sang-Pur_.

_-Cela ne m'étonne pas de Augusta, _commenta doucement Lady Malfoy.

_-Mais ça consiste à quoi exactement ?,_ s'impatienta le dernier Potter.

_-En fait, commença _Narcissa_, chaque héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur se doit de choisir lorsqu'ils ont atteints leurs majorités plusieurs prétendantes pour devenir peut-être Lady Longbottom dans le cas de ton ami. Pendant un an, les héritiers apprennent à connaître leurs prétendantes avec des rendez-vous et c'est là que tu interviens, si je ne m'abuse monsieur Longbottom t'as choisi comme second._

Harry opina de la tête.

_-Bien, le second ou également appelé 'Chaperon' sert à vérifier que ces deux personnes respectent les règles. C'est à dire pendant leurs premiers rendez-vous, il est interdit de se toucher. Ils doivent juste se connaître, ensuite au bout du troisième rendez-vous, ils sont autorisés à se toucher mais attention Harry tu dois prendre garde à ce qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin ! Ils ne doivent pas dépasser le stade du baiser. Ensuite après cela, l'héritier en choisit une parmi toutes celles qu'il a choisi et ses parents ou tuteur la rencontre afin de juger si elle ferait un bon parti. »_

Draco ricana :

_« - __Je ne sais pas__ si je dois plaindre Longbottom avec sa Grand-mère ou les filles qu'il va choisir !_

_-En parlant de ça mon fils...J'espère que tu es déjà en quête de prétendantes n'est-ce pas ?,_dit-elle sournoisement.

Draco blanchi et geignit :

« -_Mais Mère...Je suis déjà fiancé à Parkinson non ?_

_-Oh tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser te marier avec elle ? C'est ton père qui a accepté le contrat pour la dot c'est tout ! Un ou une Malfoy se doit d'être beau, élégant, intelligent et bien élevé ! Et ce n'est pas le cas de cette...Miss Parkinson, fit-elle en retroussant son nez, elle n'a aucun savoir vivre et sa beauté est quelconque ! Donc, mon fils j'espère pour toi que j'aurais bientôt à rencontrer tes prétendantes._

Draco se renfrogna sous les rires de la table, Narcissa tourna la tête vers son deuxième fils :

_-Pour toi Shïrudo je ne pose pas la question, étant donné ta condition je suppose que ta Moitié est majeur...quand me le présentes-tu ?_

_-Je préfère d'abord l'approcher en douceur pour qu'on puisse s'apprécier l'un l'autre Mère, je ne veux pas le brusquer. »_

Narcissa hocha la tête satisfaite à la grande surprise d'Harry qui avala de travers son rôti de bœuf.

_« -IL? __Mais, mais...ce n'est pas impossible ?__ Enfin je veux dire...Vous n'aurez pas d'enfants !_

_-Mais ou t'as entendu pareille inepties Potty ?_

_-Ce n'est pas la faute à Harry, dit Nymph', mais l'éducation des Moldus est très différente comparé à nous._

_Chez les Moldus, les seuls mariages possibles sont les couples hommes/femmes. Tous les couples du même sexe sont considérés comme hérésies. Il en va de même pour les enfants. Avec la magie Harry, des hommes sont capables de concevoir des enfants. C'est un fait plutôt rare car il faut une puissance équivalente à celle de son conjoint pour pouvoir procréer mais pas impossible, tu comprends ?_

_-Oh...C'est, c'est bizarre...Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça... »_

Eh ben, frérot va avoir du boulot avec Potter, je paris qu'il est toujours vierge !, pensa avec ironie Draco.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans d'autres anicroches que les piques habituelles des deux jeunes hommes. La veille de la rentrée, les « adultes » partirent discuter dans un coin pour trouver des protections supplémentaires pour protéger le manoir. Narcissa serait seule avant les prochaines vacances et elle devait s'organiser pour partir en vitesse si jamais les Mangemorts trouvaient sa localisation. Rémus avait déniché deux sorts anciens et runiques de protections tout à fait intéressant laissant dans le petit salon les « enfants ».

_"-Hé Potter, tu vas continuer ton entraînement ?_

_-Hum oui._

_-Comment tu vas faire ?, demanda à son tour Shïrudo._

_-Rémus va m'aider, et comme j'ai arrêté le Quidditch, j'ai plus de temps libre, j'irais sur la Salle Va et Vient...Pourquoi ? Et comment tu vas faire avec les Serpentard, ils savent que tu es un traître maintenant..._

Draco haussa les épaules,défaitiste :

_-Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, j'ai ma propre chambre, je ne risque pas de me faire étrangler pendant mon sommeil au moins. Ensuite j'ai quelques amis sur qui je peux vraiment compter et je n'hésiterais pas à abuser de mon pouvoir de Préfet pour me faire respecter. Je pense que continuer l'entraînement ne serait pas de trop..._

_-Très bien...Je sens que cette année va être dure, gros soupir, autant laisser nos différents de côté...Draco._

Harry lui présenta sa main d'un sourire timide, sous l'œil médusé de Draco. Il avait toujours voulu une amitié avec le célèbre Harry Potter et là aujourd'hui ce fichu Gryffondor lui tendait la main. Il était tiraillé entre refuser sa main pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en première année ou accepter. Finalement il opta pour le second choix.

-_C'est d'accord Potter, mais qu'en privé ! Je dois garder mon image de parfait Serpentard qui déteste le Golden Boy des petits Gryffis !_

_-Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi Malfoy ! »_

Golden Boy ? Il parle de moi là ?, s'interrogea Harry, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce surnom débile.

* * *

La reprise des cours avaient repris depuis un mois, nous étions en début février, la semaine prochaine c'était le 14 février, **LA **fête des Amoureux, la Saint-Valentin. Harry s'esquiva rapidement en sautant dans un passage secret tout poussiéreux et attendit. Même pas une minute plus tard, des bruits de cavalcade, le brun se boucha le nez pour éviter d'éternuer, la poussière tournoyant lourdement autour de lui.

_« -Oh noon, il est parti ! Je voulais tant lui demander de m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard, samedi !_

_-Moi aussi, _soupira une autre voix féminine_._

_-Eh bien moi j'aurais voulu lui donner mes chocolats spéciaux !,_ pépia une troisième voix.

Les trois filles gloussèrent et repartirent. Le Gryffondor lâcha un soupir soulagé avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

_-Vous avez entendu ?_ »

Oh merde !_,_ gémit Harry.

Il se releva du chemin poussiéreux et courut pour déboucher derrière une armure qui s'écarta en grinçant et s'inclinant, le brun grimaça en entendant le bruit et repartit à l'étage supérieur, passa trois fois devant une tapisserie d'un Troll qui s'effaça pour laisser place à de lourdes portes en bois.

« -_Hé Potter, tu en as mis du temps, euh...Tu es dégueulasse tu sais ?_

_-Merci Malfoy c'est tellement...gentil de ta part,_ grinça Harry.

_-Mais de rien mon cher ! »_

Il s'épousseta du mieux qu'il put :

« -_**Tergeo**_**...**_c'est mieux non Harry ? »_

Harry lança un regard plein de gratitude à Shïrudo et leur expliqua pourquoi il était recouvert de poussière. Draco ricana en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de pot, lui avait évidemment refusé les rendez-vous pour voir une future prétendante, la neuvième. Son jumeau ne disait rien mais il fronça un peu les sourcils.

Depuis que Malfoy et lui avaient enterré la hache de guerre, ils se redécouvraient. Draco était un vrai petit con quand il le voulait mais sinon il avait de l'humour, une langue acéré et définitivement bien pendu ! Si vous voulez des ragots, appelez Draco Malfoy !

_« -Et si on s'y mettait maintenant ? »,_ proposa l'Incube.

D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent l'entraînement, Draco et Harry se battaient en duel. Harry aidait le Serpentard à augmenter ses performances et sa vitesse dans les sorts et Draco rectifiait la position du petit brun -qui enlevait le glamour dans la Salle sur Demande- pour améliorer son maniement la lance. Mine de rien, Draco était un redoutable épéiste ! Shïrudo vint ensuite prendre la place de son frère pour commencer le cours sur la Magie Noire.

Ils passèrent les trois autres heures, ainsi jusqu'à ce Draco remarqua que le dîner était proche et qu'ils devraient se débarbouiller.

_« -On te rejoint Drac', je termine avec Harry, » _dit son jumeau.

Dès que les portes, se refermèrent les deux restants se tournèrent autour, attendant que l'un deux engage le duel. Rapidement, Harry lança un simple sort d'aveuglement et enchaîna avec un _Sectumsempra_ et une Malédiction bénigne. Le démon esquiva les deux sorts en roulant par terre mais le troisième le toucha.

« -_Oui !,_ piailla Harry_. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait Shïrudo_. »

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait... Une main blanche emprisonna ses mains, le pétrifiant sur place. Comment ? Shïrudo nicha son nez dans le cou du Gryffondor, respirant à plein poumons son odeur avant de pousser un gémissement de contentement.

-_Ne te fie pas qu'à ta baguette Harry, concentre-toi sur tes sens aussi..._chuchota-t-il près de son oreille d'une voix basse et terriblement sexy.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. De son autre main, le blond caressa les longs cheveux de sa Moitié, tendrement :

_« -Si tu avais fait gaffe tu aurais entendu ma respiration et mes pas quand j'étais près de toi. »_

Il baissa la tête pour se permettre de fixer le visage d'un beau rouge pétant de Potter. Il le regardait incrédule, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur les siens, un souffle saccadé et les lèvres entre ouvertes... Une véritable tentation. Shïrudo s'approcha et déposa un simple baiser chaste sur ses lèvres toujours ouvertes.

_« -Tu seras ma perte Harry... »_

La pression sur ses mains se relâcha, réveillant Harry qui planait, il se retourna vif comme l'éclair pour voir le vide, juste le vide. Pas de beau blond, pas de beau Shïrudo... Harry pressa sa main contre son ventre noué rejouant sans cesse dans sa tête la voix sensuelle du blond. Il devait admettre que Shïrudo lui plaisait bien, un peu trop même...

Devait-il se réjouir ou non ?

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre.

Je suis extrêmement ravie de toutes les reviews, mise en alertes ou favorites! Normalement si j'ai bien tout dans ma tête et sur mon calepin,d'ici deux chapitres l'histoire va s'accélérer avec la Bataille!

Je suis tellement heureuse de la fidélité de certain(e)s lecteurs!(lectrices!)

Merci du fond du coeur!

Elvira-baba


	6. 5 Amour et Explosion

Information:

**Harry Potter** appartient **à J.K Rowling.** Je ne suis qu'une humble auteur de fanfictions.

J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile » et j'espère le réussir! Qui est mon tout premier défi!^-^

Couple:

Harryx OC

Note:

Comme d'habitude je laisse les noms en anglais mais je garde les lieux en français par contre, moi-même j'ai tendance à les confondre en anglais.

Merci **Jilie084**.

* * *

5

**Chapitre 5 **:

_Amour et explosion._

* * *

Précédemment :

_« -Tu seras ma perte Harry..._

_La pression sur ses mains se relâcha, réveillant Harry qui planait, il se retourna vif comme l'éclair pour voir le vide, juste le vide. Pas de beau blond, pas de beau Shïrudo...Harry pressa sa main contre son ventre noué rejouant sans cesse dans sa tête la voix sensuelle du blond. Il devait admettre que Shïrudo lui plaisait bien, un peu trop même..._

_Devait-il se réjouir ou non ? »_

* * *

Harry se retourna dans son lit, les joues en feu depuis l'incident survenu depuis bientôt...Il jeta un regard sur la montre qui pendait sur le poignet de Ron, 5h03. Super, donc depuis bientôt six heures et des brouettes il faisait l'asticot, le sommeil le fuyant.

Génial, se fustigea-t-il tout seul. Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'au baiser de Shïrudo, il ne l'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Le brun souffla et changea encore de position dardant son regard vers les rideaux d'un rouge profond de son lit.

Récapitulons :

-Un, Shïrudo était le jumeau de Draco et incroyablement sexy.

-Deux, puissant et une créature magique, un Incube plus précisément.

-Troisième et dernier point critique, Malfoy numéro deux avait une Compagne qui n'attendait que lui alors à quoi bon se faire des illusions.

Chose étonnante qui l'avait surpris chez les Malfoy c'était la génétique. Comment les jumeaux -homozygotes de surcroît-pouvaient-ils être si différents d'un point de vue physique et d'héritage ?

Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Shirudo à ce sujet .

_[_Ils étaient encore installés dans la bibliothèque du Manoir en Grèce, discutant sur la communauté de Shïrudo, Harry fronça ses sourcils et mâchouilla discrètement sa lèvre inférieure ne voyant pas le blond déglutir difficilement à cette vue.

« -_Shïrudo, tu n'es pas humain?Je veux dire, tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu humain ?_

_-Non, pur Incube pourquoi ?_

_-Comment se fait-il que tu sois un Incube et M...Draco seulement un quart Velaa? Vous êtes de la même famille pourtant !_

_-Aaah...je me demandais quand tu allais me poser cette question, »_sourit-il.

_Les familles de Sang-Pur ont beaucoup de mal à concevoir un héritier avec tous ces problèmes de consanguinité et certains se mirent à chercher des sortilèges pour la fertilité, d'anomalie génétique et autres._

_Lorsque Mère tomba enceinte de mon frère et moi, sa santé se dégrada. Il y avait peu de chance que notre mère mène sa grossesse à bien sans y perdre la vie pourtant elle l'a fait. Seulement, nous sommes nés deux mois à l'avance._

_L'accouchement se passa mal obligeant ma mère à puiser dans ses ressources magiques. Quand Draco est né, j'ai suivi peu de temps après mais j'étais...inachevé et risquer de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. _

_Déchirée, Mère a tenté un rituel de la famille Black interdit depuis deux siècles à cause des résultats trop...instable. __**« Genesis Soporato »***__**,**__ c'est un sort noir et complexe._

_Un sort qui force les caractères héréditaires à passer outre les gènes dominants pour se révéler. Vois-tu les gènes qui contiennent notre héritage sont endormis jusqu'à l'acquisition de notre héritage magique mais pas avec ce sort. Normalement, j'aurais dû devenir un Veela à part entière mais la chance ou le malheur voulu que ça soit un gène perdu depuis des siècles dans la famille Black._

Le gène Incube, une disgrâce pour mon Géniteur.

_Selon lui, je suis une abomination, les Incubes font partie des Créatures Magiques qui ont une mauvaise réputation. Enfin,quoiqu'il en soit, en plus de devenir un Incube à part entière je me suis libéré des obligations de mon père. Il m'a renié deux jours après ma naissance. A un an j'ai dû quitter le Manoir pour répondre à mon nouveau Père et Chef de ma communauté. Désormais je ne réponds plus qu'à mon Chef et Père, ma Mère et ma futur__ Moitié. »]_

Depuis ce jour en Grèce, Harry regardait la mère Malfoy sous un nouveau jour. Il enviait les jumeaux

et admirait Narcissa. Prête à risquer sa vie pour ces enfants, comment aurait-été sa mère si elle était encore en vie ? Les jumeaux Malfoy en avaient de la chance.

_« -Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard !, _jura Harry en se redressant sur son lit_. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! »_

Il laissait un soupir à fendre l'âme et maudit les Malfoy jusqu'à la trente-cinquième génération pour être si compliqués !

Triple buse que je suis ! C'est un Incube ! Un _putain_ d'Incube avec une Compagne!Comment ai-je pu croire que je lui plaisais ? Ah!Rien que ça, une Compagne...Bouuh.,pensa-t-il.

« Les Incubes sont des démons en général de second ordre mais redoutables quand même. En fait leur but aux Incubes et aux Succubes est de ...hé bien,il rougit, c'est de séduire les femmes comme les hommes pour les amener dans leur lit et faire ben...tu-sais-quoi et de se reproduire le plus possible. Si jamais un Incube ou une Succube se montre dans le monde Sorcier ou Moldu c'est que leur Moitié est devenu majeur est qu'il est à sa recherche...dès qu'une créature magique trouve son âme sœur,la créature n'a plus qu'un seul but; Trouvez et comblez sa Moitié donc je crois que Malfoy numéro 2 peut dire adieu à ces...trucs. »

Le discours de Neville lui sauta soudain au visage comme un phare en pleine tempête.

_« -Malfoy numéro deux m'a embrassé, _chuchota-t-il_, il m'a embrassé...il m'a touché ! Oh par Merlin..__Est-ce que je serais sa Moitié ?...__Non, je ne peux pas l'être...pas vrai ? »_

Harry cacha son visage rouge contre ses mains, d'accord il fallait qu'il ce calme. Il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'il soit la Moitié de Shïrudo, pas que ça le rebutait mais...comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Et si Harry ne se faisait que des illusions ?

_« -Je vais lui demander aujourd'hui ! »,_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait l'air un peu bête à parler seul en compagnie de ronfleurs mais tant pis ! Fort de ses résolutions, le petit brun s'enferma dans la salle de bains le cœur battant. Il se shampouina ses cheveux lentement, travaillant sur son futur dialogue avec l'Incube.

En regardant l'eau couler, Harry repensa à la dernière fois qu'il s'était baigné dans le Lac Noir avec Ielfima, la petite Selkie l'avait pressé de trouver ses deux autres Gardiens ainsi que son Protecteur, car la Guerre approchait à grand pas.

Ça l'angoissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry n'avait trouvé que trois Gardiens : Neville, Ielfima et Nymphadora les Premier, Quatrième et Troisième Gardiens. Sans compter l'histoire des Horcruxes ! Il n'avait aucune idée ou un autre Horcruxe se cachait! Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans la pensine de Dumbledore, prendre tous les souvenirs sur Voldemort et les étudier au peigne fin pour trouver un indice, n'importe lequel !

Le moral à zéro, le sorcier se demanda s'ils allaient vraiment gagner cette bataille? Combien de temps, d'innocents morts, de cris et de larmes avant la fin ? Combien de pertes allait-il subir encore après Cédric ?

Harry avait abordé le sujet avec Rémus, Sirus et Neville qui tenait particulièrement à cœur son rôle de Premier Gardien. Pendant qu'il se séchait et s'habillait, ses poignets le démangèrent un peu mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en occupe.

En sortant de la salle de bain, propre comme un sous neuf et « glamourisé », Harry parti dans la salle Commune, tenant un exemplaire **Des**** Créatures Magiques à travers le Monde**. Puisqu'il ne trouvait rien dans le livre généalogique des Potter ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec une créature aquatique, autant se renseigner sur toutes les créatures aquatiques du monde. (Il eut des frissons en pensant qu'il pouvait-être une sorte de poulpe comme celui du Lac Noir.)

Neville descendit des escaliers avec d'autres lève-tôt, habillé avec le sac de son ami et protégé. Il salua chaleureusement Harry et s'assit à côté de lui, même s'il ne disait rien Neville s'inquiétait pour Harry.

Depuis plusieurs jours sa magie bouillonnait dans ses veines dès qu'il s'approchait de son ami, prêt à surgir, à l'affût de la moindre menace. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiétait, Tonks aussi après la conversation qu'ils eurent via le miroir. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

Mais quand ?

* * *

Ils sortirent peu de temps après du dortoir pour rejoindre Luna. Neville sentit son sourire s'élargir en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde emmêlés de l'élue de son cœur. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé fixant un point au plafond pendant qu'elle sautillait, tournoyait sur elle-même.

_« -Bonjour mon Prince, bonjour mon Aster ! »_

La voix rêveuse retentit étrangement dans le grand couloir où seuls quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles déjeunaient. Quelques jours avant Luna c'était mis à les appeler ainsi et impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-_Bonjour Luna, _dirent-ils en cœur.

_-Venez, allons dehors voir les Blibbering Humdinger (Énormus à Babille), ils seront nombreux ces jours-ci, » _couina la jeune femme.

Elle prit la main de Neville et dansa jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois dans le Hall d'entrée, Harry riait du visage niais de son ami, il méritait de connaître l'amour. Ils passèrent par la cuisine pour se prendre des chocolats chauds sous les yeux admiratifs des elfes de maisons qui couinaient de plaisir.

_« -Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby et si content de vous voir, Monsieur !...Oooh et les fidèles amis de Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby est siii heureux pour Harry Potter Monsieur !_

_-Merci Dobby, _sourit Harry_._

_-Le sourire d'Harry Potter Monsieur serait tellement beau sans ce masque !__ Oui! Dobby le dit !_

_-Euh...Dobby ne le dis pas si fort ! », _s'inquiéta le brun.

Neville dansa d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise en regardant son ami arrêter l'elfe de maison de se punir.

_« -Dobby ! Dobby arrête s'il te plaît !_

_-Dobby est désolée monsieur Harry Potter !_

_-C'est, ce n'est pas grave ! Tout ce que je demande c'est de bien vouloir garder ce secret pour vous/si vous voulez bien garder ce secret pour vous je vous prie. »_

Harry s'adressa à tous les elfes dans les cuisines. Le bruit des ustensiles de cuisine diminuèrent jusqu'à cesser laissant un silence tendu. Un petit elfe malingre et tellement courbé par la vieillesse se détacha de la foule. Il était comme tous les elfes habillés d'une taie d'oreiller propre avec -chose curieuse- un chapeau sur sa tête. Il s'inclina profondément, touchant de son nez le sol des cuisines.

« -_Le Vieil Elfe Pecky demande à Harry Potter monsieur pourquoi ?_

Sa voix enraillée était difficile à déchiffrer.

_« -Parce que le directeur de Poudlard ne doit pas savoir!Sinon il va encore essayer de m'utiliser. Je ne veux plus être sous l'influence de quelqu'un ! »_

Le vieil elfe Pecky se redressa et ses yeux chocolat globuleux s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'Harry.

_-Monsieur Albus Dumbledore , directeur à fait du mal à un élève de Poudlard ? Pecky demande pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Mais il m'a laissé combattre Voldemort -tressaillement de Neville et Luna- plusieurs années ici, à me blesser ! Il m'a laissé avec mes relatifs qui méprisent la magie !_

Des hoquets de surprise ébrouèrent les cuisines, les elfes se rapprochèrent d'eux, de Harry surtout. Pecky le vieil elfe prit la main du Gryffondor entre les siennes toutes ridés et calleuses.

_« -Harry Potter Monsieur, le secret sera protégé, Pecky le dit._

_-Même si Dumbledore le demande ?, _s'inquiéta Harry_, Je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis._

_-Non, Monsieur Harry Potter. Nous, les Elfes de Maisons avons jurés sur notre magie de protéger Poudlard. Pecky dit que le château vous aime et nous protégeons les élèves de Poudlard. __Même d'Albus Dumbledore, monsieur Harry Potter. __»_

Luna s'agenouilla devant le vieil elfe et l'enlaça délicatement :

_« -Vous êtes gentil_, »dit-elle simplement.

Les yeux de Pecky brillèrent de larmes. Ils sortirent tous les trois des cuisines, pendant que les bruits de cuissons et d'ustensiles reprenaient vie, les chocolats chaud à la main.

« -_Brr, Luna il faut pas chaud le matin !, » _geignit Harry en frottant ses mains.

La blonde sourit et ferma les yeux de contentement, entouré de son Étoile et son Prince, elle était vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis que sa mère était morte. Assis tous les trois sur un banc en pierre, laissant leurs sens sentir la Forêt Interdite s'éveiller doucement.

Soudain Luna pris brusquement les mains de l'Afinoguen.

« -_Luna ?, _Neville pencha la tête curieux_._

_-Oooh, les Blibbering Humdinger arrivent plus tôt! Tant mieux !_

Elle termina sa phrase en gloussant et baisa les poignets d'un Harry stupéfait, la bouche ouverte.

-_M-ma-mais Luna! Arrête !_

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Prince, d'ici ce soir, ta quête avancera, »_ sermonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le sorcier regarda longuement la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas une de ses Gardiennes et pourtant elle connaissait la prophétie, pardon _les_ prophéties et semblait savoir beaucoup de choses.

« -_Luna, comment fais-tu pour connaître des choses ? Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne dirais à personnes à mon propos mais je suis curieux. »_

Luna tapota pensivement son menton de son index :

_« -Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer Harry. C'est de famille. Depuis toujours je sais des choses, des intuitions...Maman disait que j'étais très éveillée à mon âge. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je perçois des choses, des moments de vie, de mort et d'espoir. Suis-je une prophète ou pas ? Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais c'est ce que maman disait._

« Ma petite Luna, aussi longtemps que tu existeras, la lignée survivra. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ce que tu vois. Toi et seulement toi Vois là où les Hommes détournent leurs regards. »

C'est un don précieux qui ne se transmets qu'aux femmes de ma famille d'après ce que maman disait. »_ »_

C'était la première fois que la petite blonde parlait aussi longtemps et sans parler par énigmes.

Les Gryffondor resserrèrent leur prise sur Luna :

_« -Whoua...merci Luna de nous l'avoir dit !_

_-Tu aimais beaucoup ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je l'aime toujours Harry. Même si je ne la vois pas, son essence est toujours là, tout autour de moi et tout le long de mon chemin elle sera. »_

Les deux garçons songèrent à ces paroles. Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents, mais il en était fier. Est-ce qu'il avait été aimé ? Il suppose que oui, grâce à eux Harry a pu voir le jour et apprendre à vivre. Oui, ils seront toujours là avec lui, pensa-t-il, comme la magie.

« -_Parce que nous sommes __faits__de magie, hein ? »_

La blonde lui lança un sourire encourageant.

« -_La magie est tout autour de nous, dans l'eau, l'air, le sol...et nous sommes fait de magie. Donc si __on meurt, nos corps partent mais..._

_-L'essence qui nous défini, la magie reste. C'est ça ?_» ,reprit Neville.

Luna opina de la tête, souriante. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires là, la jeune femme entrelaça ses doigts avec les deux Gryffondor.

Neville fut le premier à rompre le silence, il parla de ses parents Franck et Alice Longbottom, de sa souffrance de voir ses parents à St-Mungo comme de simple coquilles vides, l'esprit brisé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa honte de ne pas être à la hauteur de son père, un Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry continua, en parlant de son manque d'affection avec les Dursley, des brimades et de la solitude.

Et enfin Luna avoua que sa mère la manquait affreusement, surtout quand son père Xénophilius partait dans ces dépressions chroniques depuis la mort de son épouse, s'enfermant dans son journal et ses êtres mythiques dont sa femme lui parlait tellement. Laissant Luna, seule dans sa chambre et oubliée.

Luna sourit timidement et les traîna vers la Grande Salle qui grouillait d'élèves maintenant.

Harry sourit malgré lui en zieutant le futur couple devant lui. Neville comptait demander à Luna d'être sa prétendante avant la Saint-Valentin qui était dans quatre jours.

* * *

….

Au petit-déjeuner, Luna s'installa avec eux à la table des Gryffondor, en bout de table.

Hermione et Ron les scrutaient du regard. Le rouquin baissa les yeux un instant sur les saucisses dans son assiette.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'à là eux trois ? Le fameux Trio d'Or ? Parfois Ron regrettait vraiment ces paroles envers Harry mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le comprendre ?

Ron a toujours envié ses frères, pour leurs talents. Bill, un excellent enchanteur, Charlie pour le Quidditch, Percy pour son intelligence et les jumeaux pour leurs ingéniosités des blagues. OH comme il les enviait ! Ses frères avaient tous du talent ! Et lui rien ! Rien sauf le meilleur ami du Survivant.

Pour la première fois, Ronald s'était senti important aux yeux de sa famille, ravis de côtoyer le dernier Potter, on parlait de lui et on enviait _sa_ place, à_ lui,_ le Sang-Pur pauvre. Comme il était heureux ! Et puis, il commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise devant Harry, il était riche et lui pauvre, obligeait de tout acheter d'occasion ou d'attendre de reprendre les affaires de ses frères. Mais lui, lui ! Il s'en fichait de l'argent ! Tout l'argent qu'il possédait ! Pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas ?

Jamais Harry n'avait acheté autre chose que les fournitures scolaires, pas même les vêtements dont-il avait désespérément besoin. A sa place, Ron aurait prit tant de choses ! Un balais, une nouvelle baguette, des habits, des chocogrenouilles ! Et il se pavanerait devant Malfoy pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles de la première année ici à Poudlard. _« Un rouquin, des robes de secondes mains...Tu ne peut-être qu'un Weasley ! »_

Mais...Harry ne le faisait pas...Pourquoi ? Pour se mettre au même niveau que lui ? Pour l'humilier peut-être ?

Ses yeux s'étrécirent à cette pensée. Et puis, en troisième année, le professeur Dumbledore était venu le trouver à l'infirmerie après l'affaire Sirius Black et lui avait proposé une chose qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

De l'argent.

La gloire !

En échange de surveiller Harry et en l'empêchant de faire des stupidités. Au début, Ron ne voulait pas ! Malgré sa jalousie dévorante, Ron savait que son meilleur ami était honnête, loyal et humble ! Mais en écoutant le directeur de Poudlard, en regardant dans ses yeux, Ron senti tous ses doutes s'évaporer.

Et il accepta. Tout fonctionnait pour le mieux si ce n'était que maintenant Harry lui tournait le dos, Hermione restait silencieuse, et Fred et George ne lui parlait même plus !

Personne ne pouvait-il comprendre que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le respect des gens et une famille qui n'aurait pas honte de leurs vêtements ?

* * *

Hermione de son côté là, soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas ?

Quant-elle y repenser, Hermione se sentait prise de nausées. Contrairement à Ron, elle n'avait jamais envié Harry pour sa célébrité ou même son argent. Car, malgré tout,elle possédait quelque chose de plus précieux et qu'Harry pouvait lui envier : une famille.

Ses parents l'aimait de tout leurs êtres et l'aimerait quoiqu'elle fasse.

Et pourtant, Hermione avait accepté ce...travail. Oh bien sûr, elle se sentait terriblement mauvaise de faire toutes ces choses dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Mais il était tellement têtu ! Il avait un don de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Et elle avait peur pour lui, pour elle-même et pour ses parents, Dumbledore lui avait assuré que si jamais Harry se mettait trop en danger, le directeur stopperait tout immédiatement.

Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de connaître tout ces faits et gestes. Et à treize ans seulement malgré une grande maturité, Hermione s'était proposé de le faire avec l'aide de Ron.

Pendant leur quatrième année, et le tournoi des Trois Sorciers Hermione c'était dit qu'elle avait bien fait de surveiller son meilleur ami car avec tout les dangers qui rôdaient, Harry n'était pas en sécurité. Et elle était persuadée que Dumbledore, comme promis sauverait Harry avant que tout cela dégénère.

Malheureusement, Cédric Diggory trouva la mort. Dumbledore n'avait pu arriver à temps. Choquée, Hermione voulut arrêter tout de suite par honte, et parce qu'elle avait compris que Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. Il était resté assis avec les autres professeurs. Et puis, Hermione avait plongé dans le regard bleu perçant du directeur et finalement, elle avait continué.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle se hâta à supprimer. Rien ne pourrait changer son acte, Harry voulait plus lui parler.

Elle ne vit pas le regard bleu interrogateur sur elle.

…

* * *

20h00 :

"_-Harry, Harry ! Arrête-toi! Attend !"_

Cria une voix beaucoup trop familière pour le petit brun qui talonnait le sol du château pour fuir.

Courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, courir aussi loin de lui, _d'eux_. Pourtant la journée était bien partie !

_« -Hey, _murmura quelqu'un près de son oreille. »

Harry tourna rapidement la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Shïrudo, il rougit :

« -_Hey...euh,bien dormi_ ? »

Le blond sourit à cette soudaine timidité de son petit sorcier,ils étaient dans le couloir menant à leur première classe: Métamorphose.

_« -Excellent, j'ai fait un magnifique rêve. Ce soir on s'entraîne comme hier ? »_

Il fit un petit sourire craquant à la petite allusion. Allusion que ne manqua pas à Harry qui senti sa magie grondait dans ses veines et avec elle le Chant qui n'a jamais été aussi bruyant et enjôleur, près à s'échapper de tous ses pores pour s'enrouler autour de Shïrudo. Le Gryffondor retint un gémissement de frustration en entendant le Chant. Les joues brûlantes et le cœur serré par l'espoir Harry hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir dans la classe avec Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Le cours de McGonagall se passa bien comme toujours sous le regard sévère de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Ils devaient essayer de métamorphoser les oiseaux en poignard, fouet et armes blanches de leur choix simultanément et seulement ceux qui réussissaient auront une dispense de devoir. Autant dire que peu de personnes y auraient droit. Et il est évident de dire que seuls trois personnes avaient réussi dont Hermione.

Harry était sur la bonne voie, son seul souci était le trident qu'il désirait.

Harry s'entraînait encore sur son trident quand un dragon en papier se déposa délicatement sur sa table. Le sorcier le prit et croisa les yeux rouges de l'Incube, et mimait avec sa bouche « Lis-le dragon. » Haussant les épaules, Harry s'exécuta :

« Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la Salle Va-et-Vient avant l'entraînement. J'aimerais te parler.

Shïrudo. »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de dédier un grand sourire sincère au blond qui en rosit très, très_ légèrement. »._

* * *

Une main agrippa son épaule, et le brun tapa droit devant...un torse. Le torse de Neville.

« -_Hé Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe, je t'ai vu courir comme si tu avais les Mangemorts aux fesses ! »_

Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'on voit ses yeux embués de larmes contenues :

« -_Dit Nev' ?,_dit-il d'une voix chevrotante_. Tu m'as bien dit qu'une Créature Magique ne pouvait pas toucher ou séduire une autre personne que sa Moitié pas vrai ?_

_-Eeeuh...oui._

_-Alors, -_sa voix s'étrangla-_ soit tes livres disent de la merde soit...Malfoy est-un enfoiré de première et je viens de me faire avoir en beauté par un Incube !...Il, il a embrassé cette Serdaigle._

_-Quoi ? Harry non ne part pas ! Raconte-moi, ce n'est qu'un gros malentendu si ça se trouve !, _s'écria Neville._ Allez Harry. »_

Harry renifla et hocha la tête.

_« -...Très bien. Ce matin, en métamorphose m'a proposé de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande ce soir, il voulait me parler. J'ai cru pendant un moment, un seul instant que je pouvais être sa Moitié ! Il m'a embrassé l'autre soir, _avoua Harry en murmurant._ Et-et puis...je l'ai vu. »_

Harry se remémora la scène.

_[ Harry_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'affoler pendant qu'il marchait vers le septième étage. Peut-être était-il la moitié de Shïrudo ?

En débouchant du passage secret, il entendit un glapissement à sa gauche. Curieux, Harry s'approcha et se figea, son cœur autrefois fou s'était glacé d'horreur.

Face à lui, Shïrudo embrassait à pleine bouche une Serdaigle d'après l'écusson et la couleur à l'intérieur de la robe de sorcier.

La Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux et le foudroya du regard en l'apercevant.

Harry secoua la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux, serrant les poings_._

Il partit en _courant. ]_

Harry serra les poings et rit faiblement :

« -_Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide pour tomber __amoureux__ de lui... C'est pathétique !_

_-Harry... »_

Harry lui sourit vaillamment et s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Lunard, sans laisser le temps à Neville d'enregistrer.

" _-Oh ! Harry att...trop tard. "_

Des pas claquèrent le sol de marbre pour freiner brusquement devant l'apprentie Botaniste.

_« -Et zut!Je l'ai encore per-...Neville ! Tu sais où Harry est passé,je- »_

**OUTCH **!

Malfoy n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que le poing de Neville s'écrasa contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas tellement la force du poing qui le fit tomber par terre mais surtout la surprise, pourquoi, par les mânes de Morgane, Neville le frappait !

_« -Putain! Je peux savoir ton problème à toi! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?_

_-Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Qu'as-tu fait à Harry ?_

_-Mais rien! Tout __allais__ bien encore cette après-midi et depuis le court de Potions, il me fuit !,_ grogna l'Incube.

_-Tu as forcément fait quelque chose ! Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant que ça à Harry, tu as une Compagne !_

_-Parce que c'est mon Compagnon triple buses !, » _rugit l'Incube.

Ses quatre incisives s'allongèrent dangereusement, grognant sous l'effet de la colère. Neville recula d'un pas, effrayé. Shïrudo se releva du sol, souplement, d'une manière féline, ses yeux d'ordinaires argentés cerclés de rouges s'assombrirent jusqu'à adopter une couleur pourpre aux pupilles fendus comme un chat.

_« -Si tu n'étais pas le Gardien de mon Compagnon, je t'aurais réclamé comme nourriture ! N'oublies pas qui je suis ! Tu n'es qu'un humain !_

_-Je suis humain mais j'ai un cœur moi !, _contredit Neville rouge de colère_,_

_Harry ne serait pas parti si tu n'avais pas embrassé cette greluche ! Où est passé la fierté des Incubes sur le respect de leur Moitié !_

_-Qu...quoi ? »_

Harry se tenait droit devant le Lac Noir, insensible à la nuit qui s'installait et au froid avec ce mois de février. Pour la première fois depuis son anniversaire, il laissait libre cours à sa magie, relâchant la tension qu'il accumulait depuis des mois. Et essayait en vain d'oublier cette journée.

Sa magie explosa.

Complètement.

Harry se retrouva expulsé de l'endroit où il se tenait il y a peu. Sa peau brillait, une couche épaisse d'un blanc nacré striée d'or recouvrait entièrement son corps et la mélodie du chant n'avait jamais était aussi puissante. Sa magie pulsait comme un battement de cœur, s'infiltrant dans tous les recoins du sol, de l'eau et de l'air à la recherche de ses Gardiens. Le Gryffondor gémit, ça faisait mal...

Pressé de trouver ses Gardiens et d'être en sûreté, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du corps du brun.

À travers la douleur, Harry visualisait trois liens enchaînés à lui :

-L'une était d'un rouge ardent, vif et brûlant et doux tout à la fois. C'était Neville, le Gryffondor, le Courage, son Premier Gardien.

-Ensuite, l'autre était d'un vert pétillant, qui coulait comme de la soie entre les doigts pour s'ancrer dans le cœur du Survivant. Nymphadora la farouche, l'Aimante.

-Et enfin, le dernier lien, celle de Ielfima la petite Selkie, caractérisé par la couleur d'un grisâtre bleuté. Sagesse et Bonté était la Quatrième Gardienne, l'Érudite.

Le Chant redoubla d'intensité, vrillant les oreilles du pauvre héros qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas crier de douleur.

_Là _! Un autre lien ! Un autre Gardien !

Sa magie rayonna de joie et sans plus attendre parti à la rencontre de son prochain Gardien. La magie qu'Harry chérissait l'engloutissait dans un tourbillon de douleur, comme s'il était percé de part en part par des armes chauffées à blanc.

* * *

…

À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, Neville regardait anxieusement vers la porte, priant silencieusement pour voir son ami venir dîner. Soudain dans un grand flash, Fumseck apparut dans toute sa gloire !

Seulement il poussa une mélopée divinement lugubre et triste, tournant autour de la table des Gryffondor et Serpentard, les murs de la Grande Salle se mirent à vibrer dangereusement manquant de faire s'effondrer le lustre sur les élèves.

Paniqués, les professeurs réunirent tous les élèves sous un dôme protecteur en attendant la fin de ce fléau. Alors que Neville se dirigeait vers les professeurs, il croisa le regard inquiet de Shïrudo avant de sentir une douleur au cœur qui le terrassait en même temps que l'Incube.

À l'extérieur, Harry hurla avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une tâche de sang.

_**« -**__**Harry **__**! »**_

* * *

….

Voilà!

*_Genesis Soporato _: mot-à-mot ça donnerait « gène+sommeil » mais je préfère penser « Gène Dormant /en Latence » mais je ne suis pas une experte en latin.

*_Aster _: Du Grec cette fois-ci qui signifie Étoile.

A la prochaine!


	7. 6 Le calme avant la tempête

Informations :

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre **J.K Rowling**!J'ai relevé le défi de « ptitcoeurfragile »

Couple:

Harryx OC

Note:

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement tout ceux qui ont ajoutés en alert/favori mon histoire ! Et surtout à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés leurs reviews ! Parce qu'ils ont eue la patience et le courage de reprendre mon histoire !

Je m'excuse encore de ma longue absence !

Que le spectacle commence ! Bonne lecture !

~^o^~

**Oh et merci à Jilie084 pour sa correction !**

…**.**

* * *

**6**

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Le calme avant la tempête et le Deuxième Gardien.(1)_.

…

* * *

Précédemment :

_« Paniqué, les professeurs réunirent tous les élèves sous un dôme protecteur en attendant la fin de ce fléau. Alors que Neville se dirigeait vers les professeurs, il croisa le regard inquiet de Shïrudo avant de sentir une douleur au cœur le terrassait en même temps que l'Incube._

_A l'extérieur, Harry hurla avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une tâche de sang._

_-Harry ! »_

…_._

* * *

_« -Par les mânes de Merlin tout puissant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »_

Hurla un élève -un Gryffondor sûrement- sous le dôme protecteur invoqué par les professeurs de la célèbre école de sorcier et sorcières, Poudlard. La Grande Salle était couverte de poussière, tandis que les murs du château cessaient de se secouer.

_« -Je ne sais pas monsieur Randy, je l'ignore. __»_

Serait-ce Voldemort qui attaque ?... Non, je l'aurais su.

_« -Neville ! Neville ! »_

Lavande et Parvati, deux Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers la forme allongée de Neville, les yeux clos et le teint pâle. Le professeur de métamorphose cria à son tour et s'approcha de l'inconscient.

_« -Professeur Dumbledore ! Ici aussi, un élève est inconscient, »_ s'écria Rémus.

Il se hâta de rejoindre l'autre élève évanoui et vu avec surprise l'Incube. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau diaphane. Avec l'aide de Minerva et Poppy, l'infirmière de l'école qui entrait à grand pas dans la Salle, essoufflée et échevelée, ils emmenèrent les deux inconscients dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur Chourave tenait encore sa baguette tremblante et demanda à tous les préfets des Maisons de ramener les élèves dans leur dortoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Dumbledore appela des elfes de maisons.

_« -Oooh Monsieur le Directeur Dumbledore ! Winky est siii navré pour la poussière, Winky est une mauvaise elfe ! »_

La petite créature allait se punir quand l'enseignant de Charmes l'arrêta et lui proposa de s'occuper à nettoyer la Grande Salle avec lui et les autres elfes.

Dumbledore fixait, les mains jointes sous son menton, la chaise vide en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas le phénomène de cette nuit, l'onde de magie pure qui ébranla tout le château, et sûrement tous les sorciers et sorcières alentour.

Dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre, la seule et l'unique fois que le château avait eue une réaction aussi excessive à la magie c'est lors du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avant son interdiction après la mort tragique de quatorze élèves de Poudlard il y a de ça quatre-vingt-dix ans. Ce qui expliquerait le tremblement qui a secoué le château, mais Fumseck ? Peut-il sentir le danger avant qu'il n'arrive ? Cela serait plausible et fort intéressant pour la guerre contre Voldemort.

'_**Je ne suis pas un objet !**_** Lui signala son oiseau par le biais d'images.'**

Il est vrai Fumseck mais ne veux-tu pas contribuer à la guerre ?

L'oiseau de Feu claqua du bec sèchement avant de mettre sa tête sous son aile, boudant le vieil humain.

Reprenant le cours de ses pensées, Dumbledore chercha la faille qui aurait pu cau-...**HARRY !**

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle au moment des faits d'après sa mémoire. Mais où était-il ? Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il avait tenté de repérer Harry seul grâce aux tableaux enchantés et le convaincre de reprendre la quête des Horcruxes. Mais rien ! C'était comme s'il ne foulait jamais les couloirs du château sauf aux interclasses.

Le vieil homme soupira de frustration, rien n'allait plus depuis que cette imbécile de Granger s'était donnée en spectacle dans les couloirs, révélant aux yeux de tous ses méfaits. Lui, Albus Dumbledore avait perdu le respect et l'admiration des enseignants, surtout de cette chère Minerva. Et maintenant, son pion qui était hors de contrôle.

Les yeux bleus du directeur se durcirent, déterminés. Il était temps qu'il fasse une petite visite aux nouveaux amis de Potter. Le plus facile serait de commencer par Longbottom et ensuite la petite Lovegood.

Ah, et Rémus aussi.

Dumbledore savait le lycan lui tournait le dos malgré tous ses efforts pour garder les apparences.

Alors que le grand Manitou s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau, le Choixpeau attira son attention.

_« -__**Albus, tu ne devrais vraiment pas continuer sur cette voie. Il y a longtemps tu t'es perdu, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre le bon chemin. Tes parents seront d'accord avec moi. Ils n'auraient jamais désirés ceci pour leur fils. »**_

Albus ne sut quoi répondre et jetait un regard noir au vieux Choixpeau. Il partit furibond de son bureau, claudiquant.

Récemment, la malédiction que Severus avait essayé d'endiguer se propageait petit à petit sur tout son corps, sa cuisse commençait à noircir, le faisant souffrir horriblement. Il devait demander au professeur de potions de brasser plusieurs potions pour lui, tous les deux jours.

Une fois devant les lourdes portes en bois de l'antre de Poppy, Dumbledore se redressa, et adopta un sourire compatissant, repoussant au loin sa douleur à la jambe pour marcher dignement dans l'infirmerie.

Poppy Pomfrey était au chevet de monsieur Malfoy, le nez dans le parchemin, agitant négligemment sa baguette au-dessus du corps de l'Incube. Et bien, tant mieux s'il était K.O et Poppy occupée. Dumbledore s'avança vers le lit où Neville reposait. Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit et tira les rideaux pour plus...d'intimité.

**« -**_**Ennervate**__, » _chuchota le directeur.

Neville papillonna des yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'adapter à la lumière. Le Gryffondor bégaya quelques mots, les sourcils froncés.

_« -Ah monsieur Longbottom, vous voilà réveillé!_, » s'exclama faussement le directeur.

Neville se tendit, redoutant cette entretien, il baissa les yeux évitant tout contact avec ceux de Dumbledore, il tentait de trouver un moyen de le renvoyer ou de plonger dans son esprit et commencer à ériger ses faibles murs d'Occlumencie.

_« -Que puis-je pour vous professeur Dumbledore, je ne me sens pas très bien._

_-Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, je vous le __garanti.__ Maintenant j'ai quelques questions pour vous et votre coopération serait bienvenue. _

_Je n'ai pas vu Harry au dîner, ou est-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas...monsieur._

_-Mensonge !, »_claqua le vieil homme_._

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête pour nier et rencontra les yeux d'un bleu glacial d'Albus qui n'attendait que ça.

**« **_**Légilimens**_**. »**

Albus se trouva plongé dans l'esprit de Neville, il se retrouva face à un mur érigé de plante grimpante, il crut même reconnaître un Filet du Diable. Un choix intéressant, songea le directeur de Poulard.

Les plantes se mirent en mouvement, et s'entrelacèrent étroitement dans le but de protéger les souvenirs du Gryffondor.

Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter Albus !

Il balaya les plantes d'un sortilège de feu et tous les souvenirs éclatèrent, tous les secrets, les craintes et les hontes du nouveau Seigneur Longbottom exposées face à lui. Dumbledore s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la mémoire. Il vit l'été que passa le Gryffondor, la rentrée à Poudlard et la nouvelle amitié qui lia la jeune Lovegood et Harry après le fiasco des anciens amis de ce dernier. Et alors qu'il s'approchait de son but, les souvenirs commencèrent à se flouter, les sons à perdre de leurs forces et tout s'évanouit.

Soufflés par un vent invisible.

Dumbledore jura, et tenta de s'approprier du souvenir qu'il avait juste sous ses yeux il y a quelques secondes auparavant. Un moment crucial, l'image de Potter ouvrant la bouche et commençait à dire:

« -Je vais tout te dire Neville. Tu es mon G- ».

_« -Non! Je veux savoir, il est à moi! A moi, donne-moi se souvenir morveux! __Donne-le-moi __! Harry est à moi! Mon PION ! Ma GLOIRE ! »_

Soudain, Albus Dumbledore sentit l'esprit du jeune Neville se réorganiser et commencer à l'expulser hors de son esprit. Un grondement sortit de derrière le grand sorcier.

Dumbledore se retourna et vit avec stupeur tous les souvenirs se condensaient pour former un animal mythique. Devant lui se tenait l'un des symboles de Poudlard, celui de Gryffondor. Un lion doré se dressait fièrement sur ses quatre pattes puissantes, la crinière couleur de feu entourant sa tête immense.

L'animal était immense, aussi grand que les lions de la mythologie grecque : les lions de Némée.

Le vieil homme qu'il était se pétrifia devant cette manifestation de courage et de miracle à l'état pur devant lui. Le lion ancra ses yeux fauves en lui et retroussa les babines. Puis la majestueuse bête sortit ses griffes et s'élança droit sur lui.

_-Indigne de Poudlard._

Dit une voix gutturale provenant du lion. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Albus assista avant de se retirer brusquement de l'esprit de Neville.

Le directeur atterrit brutalement contre le dossier en bois, les yeux écarquillés. Neville était encore tout étourdit de l'intrusion mentale et-

_« -Albus ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous perturbez mon patient ! Je ne vous veux pas ici dans l'infirmerie ! Oust ! _Houspilla Poppy, les traits sévères, les mains sur les hanches.

_-Poppy, je ne faisais que véri-_

_-Oh mais je ne veux rien savoir ! Je suis tout à faut apte à vérifier un patient, maintenant je vous pris de quitter l'infirmerie »_

Défaitiste et encore tremblant de cette confrontation avec l'un des symboles de Poudlard, le directeur de l'école sorti.

Et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

L'atmosphère joyeuse et calmante de Poudlard n'était plus.

L'hostilité dominait.

Le plus grand sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne, grand Manitou et chef suprême du Magenmagot courba son dos sous toutes ces ondes néfastes qu'il recevait du château.

Il se mit à clopiner lamentablement vers sa tour, son bureau, son refuge. Même les tableaux et les armures se firent silencieux à son passage.

_Assoiffé de Pouvoir,_

_Le Sage perdit toute sa Splendeur,_

_Rejeté par les Siens._

_Et revêtit son véritable Visage._

_Culpabilité, Cupidité et Tristesse déformaient son visage._

_**Enlaidissant son être jusqu'au plus profond de son Âme**._

Le directeur baissa la tête, les épaules et continua sa marche, le visage tordu par l'amertume. Celui qui autrefois avait tant de charisme et de renommé n'était plus qu'un vieillard enlaidi et faible.

Proche de sa Chute.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Poppy Pomfrey, s'inquiétait pour ses patients.

Le jeune Lord Longbottom, était dans un état second après la venue de Dumbledore et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui prescrire une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve et laisser l'esprit absorber et s'adapter au choc.

Mais le cas du jeune Malfoy était plus préoccupant. D'après le diagnostic, l'Incube souffrait d'une baisse importante de magique et de tachycardie sévère.

Et son empathie lui révélait que ses deux patients avaient exactement les mêmes sentiments : Inquiétude, Douleur, Peur, Colère et Perte.

A ceci près que l'Incube ressentait la perte à un niveau qui faisait grincer des dents la vieille dame. Elle était prête à lancer un coup de cheminette à Saint-Mangouste (Saint-Mungo) mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'était que le temps puisse guérir leurs maux.

* * *

_« -Do-Doyenne !,_ »hurla une voix fluette.

Ielfima était secouée de spasmes douloureux, les Selkies alentour s'inquiétèrent et appelèrent leur Doyenne qui nagea plus vite vers sa Disciple.

La jeune Selkie agrippait sa main sur son cœur, le visage douloureux :

_« -D-d-doyenne...L'Af-aff-inoguen... »_

Elle s'arc-bouta une dernière fois avant de retomber lentement sur le sable au fond du Lac Noir, sans bouger.

* * *

….

Un hurlement brisa le silence paisible dans la maison des Tonks, Andromeda et Ted Tonks sortirent de leur lit, baguettes en mains et accoururent vers la chambre de leur fille Nymphadora.

La métamorphomage était allongé au sol, en larmes les mains crispées sur son ventre.

« -_Ma chérie ! Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que le bébé arrive ? C'est encore trop tôt ! »_

Sa mère s'agenouilla et déposa délicatement la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux, effaçant délicatement les larmes roulant sur les joues rebondies de son enfant.

_« -Maman...ça fait mal...c'est pas le bébé...,_gémit Tonks_._

Ted Tonks se tordait les mains,ne sachant que faire pour son petit « bébé ».

_-Ch-chérie...il vaut mieux l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste je crois, on ne sait jamais, el-elle est trop pâle. »_

* * *

…

Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol rocheux et battu par vent et marées, s'égratignant les mains, les coudes et les genoux. Il toussa et sentit plus qu'il ne vit le goût acre et métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il faisait vraiment froid.

Bon sang, ou suis-je ?

Il était trempé, frigorifié et le corps douloureux par le pompage de sa magie à travers la terre pour chercher son prochain Gardien.

Son Gardien ! Il ne devait plus être loin maintenant !

Harry essaya en vain de se relever mais de grosses vagues s'abattirent sur lui, il attrapa de justesse un rocher pour éviter de tomber dans la mer et se noyer par la même occasion. Ses mains s'écorchèrent sur la roche et ses plaies nouvellement ouvertes commencèrent à lui picoter douloureusement...Comme si l'on versait du sel sur ses blessures.

L'Afinoguen n'avait même plus la force de bouger ses bras pour prendre sa baguette, sur le ventre, il haletait pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry tenta de se repérer, déjà il savait qu'il était sur une île ou sur le littoral d'un pays quelconque.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit ses os se glacer, son cœur accélérer et dans son esprit, Harry commençait à se douter d'une chose. Il eu la force et le courage de se retourner sur le dos et vu avec horreur où il était.

Le pire cauchemar qu'il puisse exister pour tous Sorciers et Sorcières.

Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers les plus dangereux.

Gardés par les terrifiants Détraqueurs ( Demontors).

Ici, où des hommes et des femmes avaient tués, volés, torturés des innocents à travers le monde.

Des Mangemorts, des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Harry regarda,la vision floue, les Détraqueurs se rassembler vers lui, une nouvelle source de nourriture.

Pitié, s'écria mentalement l'Élu des sorciers.

…

* * *

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme qui se targuait d'être un Sang-Pur, d'être riche, d'avoir eu une bonne éducation et de savoir cacher ses émotions aux yeux de tous.

Mais là, rien n'allait plus.

Potter avait disparu depuis le cours de Potions et comme par hasard, son jumeau _et_ Neville tombaient inconscients juste après le tremblement du château et la décharge de magie brute relâchée.

Ensuite, pour ne pas compliquer l'affaire, sa maudite marque des Ténèbres le chauffait désagréablement et ça c'était _très_ mauvais ! Soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se vengeait de lui pour sa défection soit le Lord Noir avait une bonne nouvelle.

Ou les deux.

_« -Raah ! »_

Le Préfet de Serpentard shoota dans une chaise qui n'avait rien demandé, l'esprit bouillonnant, il s'imagina de nombreux scénarios dont la capture et la torture de Potter, et de sa famille.

Draco réprima un gémissement de douleur à la nouvelle vague de douleur à son bras et partit dans sa salle d'eau personnelle pour passer de l'eau froide sur sa Marque.

….

* * *

Sur une petite île rocheuse située vers la mer du Nord, un héros se tortillait, hurlait, pleurait face à l'assaut des Détraqueurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie de dévorer cet humain si goûteux.

Assaillit de part et d'autres par des souvenirs douloureux, il revit son enfance sans amour et reconnaissance.

Ses punitions de la part de son Oncle, Dudley et son jeu de « Chasse au Harry », ses combats chaque année contre Voldemort ou ses partisans.

La mort de Cédric, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Umbridge (Ombrage), la trahison de ses amis.

La mort de ses parents.

_Tout_.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir, un souvenir s'imposa dans sa tête.

C'était le jour de sa rencontre avec les trois prophètes Serpents.

_**[« -Tu **_**n'es plus Humain mais tu n'est pas non plus une créature jeune Afinoguen. Tu es un être unique, la personne de Noble race que nous attendions depuis la nuit des Temps, nous les Êtres de Magie, nous les Bannis, les Créatures**_**. »**_

À peine eut-il eu le temps d'assimiler la première phrase que le Serpent s'approcha dangereusement de lui, rejoint par deux autres Serpents qui l'encerclèrent. Une douleur lancinante le prit soudain à la tête, l'obligeant à courber l'échine. Un des trois Serpents ouvrit sa gueule et plongea droit sur lui.

Harry ferma les yeux de peur, bizarrement une partie de son esprit trouvait tout à fait ironique de finir ainsi sa vie comme cela, mangé comme amuse-gueule par un serpent géant.

Mais rien de vint.

Pas de dents déchiqueteuses, de sang, rien.

Interloqué, le sorcier ouvrit un œil prudemment, puis un autre.

_« -Quoi ? V-vous ne me mangez pas ? »_

Le Serpent qui avait toujours la gueule ouverte fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement/sifflement/rire.

_**« -Tu es trop petit et Précieux, Afinoguen, **__commenta le deuxième serpent de mer, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. __**Regarde**__. »_

Celui avec la gueule encore béante se pencha vers Harry, une substance gélatineuse et d'un violet profond enroulé tout autour de sa langue. Le troisième Serpent poussa du museau Harry vers la gueule du premier Serpent qui referma sa gueule, avec le sorcier à l'intérieur.

_**« -Le don de notre défense pour l'esprit**_**... »**, entama le deuxième Serpent.

Le deuxième Serpent tendit de sa langue fourchue une petite écaille vers le premier qui ouvrit sa gueule et déposa un Harry assommé sur le sol mou. L'écaille recouvrait tout le torse du brun toujours évanoui.

**« -**_**Le don de notre protection pour le corps**_**, »** repris le troisième Serpent.

Le troisième Serpent et Oracle sortit ses crocs et se mordit la queue, laissant le sang se diluer dans l'eau. Il traça avec sa queue ensanglanté un cercle autour d'Harry.

_**« -Le don de notre vie pour l'âme et la magie. » finit le premier Serpent**_

Le sang autour d'Harry s'infiltra dans son corps en simultané avec l'écaille du deuxième serpent. Le corps de l'Afinoguen revêtit pendant un instant sa forme totale avant de reprendre sa forme actuelle.

Alors qu'Ielfima prenait le corps de son Protégé et ami avec elle pour le ramener à la surface les trois Serpents parlèrent d'une seul et même voix.

**« -Lorsque le temps viendra, nos dons viendront à toi, Afinoguen, **_**notre Élu. »]**_

À ce moment-là, un claquement retentit dans son esprit, et Harry fut entouré d'un dôme protecteur grisâtre et rouge comme le sang.

Inconsciemment, le sorcier sentit le Chant reprendre tristement et sa magie tendre en dehors du bouclier pour se lier avec son autre Gardien.

Parmi le bouclier qui protégeait Harry, une partie de ce bouclier se fit plus fine pour laisser la magie du jeune homme traverser.

Le filet blanc et or effleura chaque être présent sur cette île avant de se lier de manière immuable avec une autre. Sa magie Chanta littéralement, exaltée d'avoir trouvé un gardien.

Quant-à lui Harry, il se sentait déchiré. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé son Deuxième Gardien et terrifié par l'être qu'il était.

Son gardien n'était nul autre qu'un monstre, un _Détraqueur_ .

Le Deuxième Gardien s'arrêta brusquement d'aspirer la vie de son Protégé et poussa un hurlement strident, intimant aux autres créatures sombres de s'arrêter un instant. Un temps suffisamment long pour que la créature repousse ses semblables. Ses membres putrides déchiraient et démembraient tout être qui s'approchait d'Harry.

Sa cape trouée était devenue grisâtre sauf à la poitrine. Un cercle vert émeraude était apparu à l'endroit où autrefois son cœur reposait. Les cris bestiaux des autres Détraqueurs montaient crescendo alors qu'ils essayaient de dévorer Harry.

Le Deuxième Gardien repoussa encore une fois ses adversaires avant de planter ses griffes dans le sol rocheux et d'y tracer un immense cercle entourant son Protégé. Ses griffes grinçaient douloureusement contre la pierre mouillée, mais rien ne l'arrêta.

Une fois le cercle fini, le Détraqueur hurla encore et encore à ses homologues, revendiquant son droit de propriété et de protection. Les autres créatures se mirent à reculer progressivement en hurlant à leurs tours. Un par un, les créatures s'engouffrèrent dans la prison, se vengeant sur les prisonniers pour leur gain perdu. Les prisonniers se mirent à gémir peu de temps après le retour des Détraqueurs.

Le bouclier retomba, et un autre claquement résonna dans la tête d'Harry. Son Gardien lui tourna autour quelques fois encore avant de s'effacer, restant à proximité à peine discernable.

Harry sentit à travers la douleur et le Chant, une traction écœurante à son nombril comme s'il allait transplaner mais ce n'était pas avec sa propre magie.

Quelqu'un l'aidait à revenir chez lui.

La traction se renforça et Harry disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Le Détraqueur/Gardien ne se mit en mouvement quelques temps après, s'élançant dans le ciel pour rejoindre son Protégé et en profitait pour manger.

Quelques moldus feraient l'affaire.

* * *

….

À Poudlard, une fois tous les élèves dans leurs Salles Communes, les professeurs se réunirent dans la salle des professeurs avec Albus Dumbledore.

« -_Aucune suggestion sur ce qui s'est passé Albus ?,_ couina le petit professeur de Sortilèges et Charmes_._

_-Non, malheureusement mon cher, je n'en ai aucune qui soit plausible._

_-Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le Lord Noir, professeur, _s'inquiéta la directrice de Poufsouffle.

_-Je ne pense pas Pomona (Pomona Sprout), je n'ai pas été averti par mes contacts et si je ne m'abuse, Voldemort aurait déjà attaqué le château avec ses Mangemorts maintenant. »_

Le professeur MacGonagall renifla dédaigneusement :

« _-Normal que vous ne soyez pas prévenus Albus, Severus n'est plus là pour vous informer désormais ! Alors qui avez-vous __embobiné__ pour vous servir cette fois-ci ?, dit-elle de manière sèche._

-Allons Minerva, je ne le faisais que pour le plus gra-

_-Ah !, _s'écria Minerva_, le __plus grand bien__ ! Quel toupet !Arrêtez d-_

_**-STOP ! »**_

C'était le professeur Sinistra et le professeur de potions, monsieur Tectyl qui c'étaient exprimés en même temps.

« -_Cela suffit maintenant ! Albus ! Minerva ! Nous savons tous que vous êtes indignés, nous le sommes tous ! __**Mais**__, pour le bien de Poudlard et de l'enseignement nous devons faire un front uni devant les élèves de cette école._

_Que penseront-ils s'ils nous voient, nous quereller ?__ Cela n'apportera que de la discorde au sein de Poudlard et je refuse que l'on soit divisés en ces temps si sombres ! __La guerre est à nos portes, nous devons rester unis ! __»_

Un silence approbateur s'ensuivit suite à la déclaration enflammée du professeur d'Astronomie. Réputée pour son calme, son éclat en surprit plus d'un. Le professeur MacGonagall, souffla mais hocha la tête :

« -_Vous aviez raison Aurora. Veuillez m'en excusez. »_

Le professeur Tectyl se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de tous.

« -_Il est évident que nous ne pouvons reprendre les cours demain, du moins jusqu'à ce que certaines classes soient fixées. __Demain, les journalistes seront là sans aucun doute, un pic de magie ne comme celui-ci ne passe pas inaperçue et les personnes voudront connaître la raison.__ Qu'allons-nous dire ?_

_-Peut-être est-ce une invasion de Gobelin, _dit rêveusement le professeur d'Histoire de la magie, Binns.

_-Je pense avoir trouvé, _commença Albus,_ ce pic de magie peut-être le résultat de nos magies combinés, en plus de Poudlard sur une expérience ?_

-Cela semble plausible mais il faut travailler le point de l'expérience.

_-Pourquoi pas les protections ? Avec les temps qui courent, la vérification des protections du château est convenable. Et cela expliquerait l'augmentation soudaine de magie en Écosse, _suggéra le professeur Flitwick_._

_-Excellent Filius, excellent ! », _applaudit le directeur_._

Ses autres collègues étaient d'accord avec Albus sur ce point et le petit professeur en rougit de plaisir.

* * *

…..

Harry sentit le vent fouetter son corps pendant sa chute, il allait s'écraser comme une Veracrasse quant-il crut discerner une voix familière crier :

_**« -Arresto Momentum ! »**_

Sa chute ralentit et il chuta doucement sur la pelouse, au même endroit qu'il avait disparu. Trop fatigué, et l'esprit en surcharge, l'Afinoguen noircit juste après avoir entendu son sauveur :

_-Je te protégerais Harry, je le jure sur ma vie. Je te dois tellement_. »

* * *

…..

À cet instant même mais à des endroits différents, quatre personnes reprirent conscience soudainement.

Le cœur battant la chamade, leurs magies revenant, ils se permirent de souffler, rassurés et soulagés, un seul mot à la bouche :

-_**Harry**_.

* * *

….

Bonsoir !

J'espère à tous et à toutes que ce chapitre vous a plu, je m'excuse encore de ce retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture (ou plutôt recopiage vus que mes brouillons sont déjà prêts)

Ensuite je voulais soulever quelques points.

-Pourquoi un Détraqueur pour Gardien ?

J'ai remarqué il y a un moment que tous les gardiens qu' Harry avait trouvés étaient trop « bons »,gentils et je voulais un certain équilibre donc je me suis penchée sur les personnes/créatures sombres. Et je suis tombée pour les Détraqueurs qui pour moi sont des créatures encore plus vils que les Acromentules ! Et je voulais une forme humanoïde aussi.

Je vous laisse savoir à quoi s'attendre pour le dernier gardien ;) pas tout à fait blanc, ni noir.

-Pourquoi les gardiens se sont-ils évanouis ?

Pour moi, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire sur l'idée des Gardiens et du lien Protégé/Gardiens je voulais surtout privilégier le lien. Parce que pour moi, en liant leurs magies entre eux, ils deviennent en quelque sorte une petite partie de Harry et ressentent ses émotions les plus fortes, pour ce chapitre là : La douleur.

Après rien ne me vient en tête donc... Je vous donne le programme des futurs chapitres :

-Chapitre 7 : Harry se rétablit, le château reprend son cours et Voldemort va faire parler de lui !

-Chapitre 8 : L'Union de Malfoy/Harry (j'hésite entre mettre ce moment dans ce chapitre ou le sept...), il y aura un petit lemon (mon premier), la recherche des Horcruxes et du Gardien, préparation à la guerre. **Finalement le lemon ne sera pas sûre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir à chaque ****mot**** que j'écris maintes et maintes fois.**

-Chapitre 9 : Harry rencontre ses beaux parents (;D), découvre son Héritage et commence sa « campagne » pour la guerre.

-Chapitre 10 : Début de la Guerre, le dernier Gardien et le retour triomphant de Severus Snape !

-Chapitre 11 : Les Bannis VS Voldy, la vérité sur Albus, morts...

-Chapitre 12 : Destruction des Horcruxes, Fin de la guerre (beaucoup de blablas), changement du monde Magique.

-Chapitre 13 : Epilogue!^^

Et voilà, mon bébé de défi sera terminé en treize chapitres.


	8. 7 Afin de vous jouer un

Informations:

**Harry Potter et Cie **appartienne à **J.K Rowling **malheureusement, l'idée de cette fanfic non plus,elle revient à **ptitcoeurfragile**, par contre tous les personnages OC sont ma petites fierté ainsi que la conception de cette fanfiction !

Rappelez-vous je préfères les prénoms anglais donc ne soyez pas perdus !

Notes:

-Je vais faire un petit récapitulatif des surnoms de Harry pour ceux qui sont perdus!^^

Voici,voici :

_Afinoguen _: Celui de Noble Race.

_Élu_:évident...

_Prince _: Par Luna.

_Louveteau/Chiot _: Par Lunard et Sirius.

Et les Gardiens !

-Neville :

_Le Courageux, le Premier Gardien, Aster_ (par Luna qui signifie étoile)

-Morticia !

_Deuxième Gardien_ pour l'instant.

-Nymphadora/Tonks :

_L'Aimante,Nymph',Dora, Tonks, Troisième Gardien_.

-Ielfima :

Quatrième Gardien, Iel', l'Érudite, l'apprentie.

-Comme certains l'ont remarqués (ou pas),j'ai remplacé la pétition par le chapitre sept, mais j'ai mis l'annonce sur mon profile. Je l'ai remplacée par un nouveau chapitre car je n'aime pas, en tant que lectrice, de voir sans cesse des 'AN' de la part des auteurs !

-Et un grand merci à Jilie084 !

~^o^~

….

* * *

**7**

**Chapitre 7 :**

_« Afin de vous jouer un mauvais tour..._»

….

* * *

Précédemment :

_«À cet instant même mais à des endroits différents, quatre personnes reprirent conscience soudainement. _

_Le cœur battant la chamade, leurs magies revenants, ils se permirent de souffler, rassurés et soulagés, un seul mot en bouche :_

_-**Harry**. »_

…_._

* * *

Shïrudo regardait fixement le vieux plafond de l'infirmerie, les yeux perdus au loin.

_[« __-Tu__ as forcément fait quelque chose ! Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant que ça à Harry, tu as une Compagne !_

_-Parce que c'est mon Compagnon triple buses !_

[…]

_-Si tu n'étais pas le Gardien de mon Compagnon, je t'aurais réclamé comme nourriture ! N'oublies pas qui je suis ! Tu n'es qu'un humain !_

_-Je suis humain mais j'ai un cœur moi !, _contredit Neville_ rouge de colère, Harry ne serait pas parti si tu n'avais pas embrassé cette greluche ! Où est passé la fierté des Incubes sur le respect de leur __Moitié ! »]_

Ça...c'était une excellente question. Son cœur se serra à l'idée d'avoir blessé son Compagnon, sa Moitié, son Tout.

Neville avait raison, il n'était qu'un triple idiot ! En plus de s'être énervé contre le jeune Gryffondor, il était à deux pouces de révéler sa véritable forme ! Impardonnable pour la Communauté, seules les âmes sœurs et les semblables étaient autorisés à connaître leurs véritables apparences.

La seule exception qui permettait aux Incubes et Succubes de revêtir leurs corps face aux humains étaient pendant la Guerre. Ce n'était que sous cette forme là, que Shïrudo et ses semblables étaient en pleine possession de leur puissance.

Il soupira de dépit, en repensant à ça et à cet été. Ce sentiment de plénitude et d'un mélange de convoitise et d'amour qui l'avait envahi pour son âme sœur qui venait d'atteindre sa majorité.

Harry.

C'était une erreur de baisser sa garde et d'avoir été surpris par cette Serdaigle, une _terrible_ erreur ! Shïrudo ignorait comment la jeune femme avait su le point faible d'un Incube mais elle aller le regretter !

Les Incubes étaient pratiquement considérés comme immortels dû à leur très longue longévité mais ils avaient un point faible, le bois d'If*. Réduit en poudre, la poudre était un paralysant efficace, mais qui n'agissaient que sur les Incubes. Aujourd'hui encore, les plus doués en potion et botaniques dans sa Communauté n'arrivaient à comprendre pourquoi. Mais le fait était là, les Incubes ne supportaient pas le bois d'If.

De ce fait, les Incubes gardaient jalousement ce secret.

Et Shïrudo ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir en plein visage de la poudre d'If, le rendant mou et aussi manipulable qu'une marionnette.

Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa volonté et à la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait dans son cœur pour reprendre les commandes et essayer de rattraper et de s'expliquer avec Harry.

Il soupira encore une fois. Peut-être n'aurait-il dû pas attendre autant pour arriver à Poudlard et de le courtiser...Si ça trouve rien de tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Jamais ces magnifiques yeux verts émeraude embués de larmes de trahison ne s'effaceront de sa mémoire.

Et maintenant, il risquait de perdre à jamais Harry par sa propre idiotie. L'Incube tourna légèrement la tête vers le lit disposé à sa gauche, voilà un jour et une nuit que sa Moitié reposait dans ce lit, les yeux clos et le teint pâle comme un mort.

Sur la chaise à côté du lit reposait Luna qui fredonnait. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne pas le voir se mouvoir, de toucher Harry, de se rassurer qu'il était bien là, en sécurité.

_« -Harry n'aimerait pas ça. »_

Le démon regarda la petite blonde.

_« -Ne pas aimer quoi ? __»_

Ouch, même sa voix était rauque à s'enfermer dans son mutisme boudeur.

_« -Ce visage triste,_ dit-elle lentement.

_-Je...C'est ma faute si Harry est ici, je le regrette. »_

Luna planta ses grands yeux bleus pâles dans ceux d'argent en fusion.

_« -Ce n'est pas ta faute, cela devait se passer ainsi. Qu'importe combien de fois tu remonteras le temps, l'issue sera la même. Harry partira rejoindre son Deuxième. C'est ainsi et cela sera. »_

Shïrudo fronça les sourcils, la colère se répandant dans son corps convalescent :

« -_Toi!Tu-tu savais et tu n'as rien fait ! Harry aurait pu en __mourir __! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait si tu le savais déjà hein ! Pourquoi !? »_

Sa phrase se terminait par un grognement mais la Serdaigle ne prit pas peur, ses yeux rêveurs caressa du regard Harry avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« _-Il le fallait, l'Afinoguen serait mort si cela ne c'était pas passé ainsi. Aurais-tu préféré avoir ta Moitié mort ou vif Protecteur ?_

_-Ce-ce n'est pas ça la question, Luna pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour Harry _!

-_Je ne dois pas le faire. Sinon l'avenir me sera obscur à jamais et là, je ne pourrais le guider. »_

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, Luna regarda Malfoy numéro deux, puis Harry et se leva et partit rejoindre Neville qui était sortit ce matin de l'antre du Dragon.

_« -Merci, _chuchota l'Incube_. Pour tout. »_

Luna referma la porte sans un regard en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla rejoindre son Aster.

* * *

….

Le professeur Rémus Lupin regarda sa classe tristement, les tables étaient renversées, certaines éventrés par des morceaux de pierre taillés, la poussière recouvrait la totalité de la salle. Il se mit à balayer de manière moldue sa salle.

Le château était surchargé de magie et les conséquences se faisaient ressentir. Les terrains alentour voyaient leurs plantes croître rapidement, la santé s'améliorer pour les sorciers et sorcières grippés, les animaux de la Forêt Interdite s'agitaient et les murs du château étaient tellement gorgés de magies à certains endroits, que l'utilisation de la magie devenait impossible. Pire même, les protections s'étaient affaiblies ! Un danger si jamais cette information tombait entre de mauvaises mains ! Rémus ramassa un débris de verre avec des gants et le jeta dans une poubelle avec l'aide de trois elfes de maison.

L'autre jour, pendant que l'école de sorcellerie se secouait, le lycanthrope reçu le hibou des parents de sa femme, lui disant que Nymphadora était hospitalisé à St-Mangouste suite à une chute drastique de magie qui pouvait altérer à la santé de son enfant à naître ainsi que celle de son épouse. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aurait voulu rejoindre sa femme mais Dumbledore lui interdit, prétextant que Poudlard avait besoin de lui.

Lupin retint un grognement pour ne pas effrayer les elfes qui s'apprêtaient à leurs tâches méthodiquement. Sirius était venu rendre visite à son filleul hier soir sous sa forme d'animagus, soucieux de l'état de santé de son filleul.

En parlant de Harry, Neville était venu dans ses appartements ce matin et lui dire que son louveteau avait trouvé l'un de ses Gardiens et que par le biais du lien qui l'unissait avec Harry et ses Gardiens, que sa femme se rétablissait.

C'était un réel soulagement pour Rémus.

Mais le cas directeur de l'établissement le préoccupait, il ne se présentait plus aux repas donnés dans la Grande Salle et les rares fois où le professeur de DCFM se rendait à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, avec ses sens aiguisés, il percevait les bruits d'éclats de verres et des paroles coléreuses filtraient à travers les murs. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

….

Severus Tobias Snape était un homme aigri, acariâtre et définitivement dans la _merde_.

Voilà un an qu'il avait fui le château de Poudlard pour rejoindre les rangs de son maître, Lord Voldemort.

Complotant avec son maître pour faire tomber le Ministère, Albus Dumbledore et Potter. Et pourtant le voilà, marchant dans les couloirs pour l'instant déserts de tous étudiants et professeurs, occupés à dîner dans la Grande Salle. Son maître lui avait confié une mission et Severus l'accomplirait.

Sous peine de recevoir de douloureux _Endoloris_.

Il passa à l'infirmerie, en silence et désillusionné. Poppy était la seule à ne pas manger avec les professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Severus lança un sort d'alarme de faible puissance sur les portes et observa les malades. Il roula des yeux et marmonna furieusement dans sa barbe inexistante en voyant Potter alité ainsi qu'un autre.

_« -Certaines choses ne changeront jamais »_, souffla-t-il.

Il observa avec minutie le deuxième patient tout en restant vigilant sur la porte donnant à l'appartement de Poppy et la porte d'entrée. Il renifla de dédain :

_« -Alors c'est donc vrai, le jumeau de Malfoy est ici »,_ cracha-t-il.

Severus jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'appartement de Poppy et s'approcha du lit de l'Incube et prit lentement la planche d'examen sur le bord du lit.

Tachycardie...Noyau magique faible...fièvre, déshydratation...Hm ! Un choc suite à un duel ou un choc de...non !

Severus foudroya du regard Potter, priant Morgane, et toutes Déités connus qu'il avait tort. Que ce bougre de Gryffondor ne puisse pas être la foutu Moitié de l'Incube ! L'ancien professeur de Potions dû faire appel à tout son sang froid et à son Occlumencie pour ne pas se mettre à vociférer et foutre une bonne claque à ce morveux de Potter !

Il arracha la planche d'examen et le lut rapidement. Les symptômes étaient les mêmes que l'Incube à l'exception près de son état plus grave et des blessures superficielles qui jonchaient chaque morceaux de peau qu'il pouvait voir.

Severus se pinça l'arrête de son nez crochu, et fit une rapide copie des diagnostics après avoir désactivée les sorts les protégeant et les fourra sans ménagements dans l'une de ses poches. Ensuite il se retira de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers la gargouille de pierre masquant l'entrée dans le bureau du directeur. Toujours désillusionné, il força la gargouille à lui laisser le passage et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches. Toutes informations sur le gamin et Dumbledore serait utile.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Harry dérivait dans un océan d'apathie, il savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans un lit marqué de son nom après toutes ses années passées ici, mais il était bien incapable de bouger. Il savait aussi qu'il était entre le sommeil et le réveil. Mais son corps criait au scandale à chaque fois qu'il désirait bouger ou même ouvrir un œil ! Rien que ça !

Et depuis quelques temps il entendait tout autour de lui. Les voix douces et préoccupées de ses amis, le geignement de Patmol, le doux baryton de Rémus, la voix traînante et inquiète de Draco ainsi que la voix autoritaire du Dragon de l'infirmerie nommée Poppy Pomfrey.

Et puis il y avait des voix étrangement familières qu'il entendait sans pour autant les reconnaître :

_« __-__**Oï**__**, Potty**__ t'as intérêt à te secouer les puces pour émerger ! Parce que Poudlard devient ennuyant sans les cours et un pittoresque Gryffondor !_

_-Salut Harry, c'est Neville. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais ça fait deux jours maintenant que t'es dans les bras de Morphée, la Saint-Valentin est après demain et je compte inviter Luna. Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?_

_-...Ils ont donné l'excuse qu'ils vérifiaient les protections de Poudlard !_

_-À ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas changé Potter, tout comme lui..._

_-On n'a plus de cours jusqu'à ce que les salles soient débarrassés de tout débris ! C'est géant, on vas fêter ça dans la salle Commune, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller Harry !_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je te protégerais, je le jure, pour tout, pour expier._

_-Harry, les Énormus à Babilles sont prés de tes yeux ! Ils t'empêchent d'ouvrir les yeux !_

_-Harry, j'aimerais tellement que tu te réveilles ! La St-Valentin c'est demain ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et si Luna refuses ?!_

_-Harry, je sai- »_

Les voix se fanèrent et une seule domina, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa main.

_« -Harry... Harry je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé il y a des jours. »_

Cette voix...son cœur s'emballa et des papillons s'installèrent dans son ventre.

_« -Tout cela n'est qu'un gros malentendu Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ça arriver. »_

Quoi ? Alors il avait raison ? Shïrudo regrettait de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était son Compagnon ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il ne voulait même plus écouter !

_-...garde, la fille m'a embrassé mais je te jure,non je t'en supplie de me croire, elle n'est pas ma Compagne, c'est toi !_

_Toi et uniquement toi, ce n'était que toi depuis le jour de ta majorité. Le jour où mon cœur s'est empli d'un amour sans fin pour toi. Je t'en prie, si tu peux m'entendre Harry, je le jure sur mon honneur que je ne suis fait que pour une seule raison : celle de te combler et de t'aimer jusqu'à notre mort. Je __désire__tant te toucher, t'embrasser, te prendre et clamer au monde entier que tu es mien et que je suis tien. Juste à toi._

_Mais les choses ne sont pas passés comme je le voulais, en voulant te laisser le temps de m'aimer, j'ai baissé ma garde et je n'ai pas vu, ni pu réagir lorsque la Serdaigle m'a embrassé._

_Je t'en conjure, Harry, mon amour, si tu te réveilles, laisse-moi te le redire et si tu veux toujours de moi, laisse-moi te réclamer yeux de tous comme mon Compagnon, qu'importe cette putain de Guerre !_

_Si tu le désires, nous partirons ! Laissons ses imbéciles de sorciers qui osent te sacrifier, qu'ils fassent la guerre eux-mêmes et partons !_

_Je ferais tout pour toi, je te le jure, Harry je te chérirais plus que tout, je deviendrais tout ce que tu as besoin. Je t'aime, Harry James Potter, je t'aime mon Compagnon._

_Alors je te prie, réveille-toi Harry_. »

Harry sentit ses yeux piquaient à travers ses paupières closes, son estomac se serrait face à l'émotion de soulagement et d'amour qu'il le submergeait. Shïrudo l'aimait,_lui_.

Il était le _Compagnon de l'Incube_, son Tout.

Harry sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues et sa magie se deverser dans tout son corps, reprenant son rôle de soutient dans l'organisme de notre Élu. Et le Chant repris vie avec la magie. Elle engloba Shïrudo mollement, s'insinuant dans chaque fibre, chaque cellule de l'Incube pour atteindre son noyau, se connecter et atteindre avec la magie de son démon, l'Harmonie parfaite en chacun.

_Ils étaient enfin réunis._

_Libre de toute Contrainte._

_D'aimer._

_**Âme sœurs.**_

Shïrudo resserra son emprise sur la main de son Compagnon, il avait espéré un instant que Harry réagirait à sa voix, à son aveu.

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains si grandes comparés à celle de l'élu de son cœur qui avait des longs doigts fins pour pianistes et chaleureux comme un brasier ardent dans une nuit d'hiver. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur de cette main l'envahir.

« -_Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tant. Réveille-toi, laisse-moi voir tes yeux, je t'en prie. Ouvre tes yeux »,_chuchota-t-il.

Le Serpentard sentit un petit tiraillement dans son cœur, il releva la tête et vit avec stupeur que son amour pleurait.

« -_Harry? Harry ! Mon Dieu tu m'entends ? »_

Il essuya les larmes mais elles revenaient sans cesse.

_« -Tu es conscient, tu m'as entendu ! Par les mânes de Morgane, je t'aime tellement_ _! »_

L'Incube balançait entre le rire hystérique et ses propres larmes, ses yeux d'un argent flamboyant se remplirent de larmes. Il regardait Harry, son visage, son corps. Ses yeux roulés dans leurs orbites sans s'ouvrir et Shïrudo comprit qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir, tout comme bouger son corps. Il grimpa sur le lit et enlaça tendrement le corps encore mou et léger de son Compagnon.

« -_C'est OK Harry, c'est pas grave si tu n'ouvres pas tes yeux,si tu ne bouges pas, je sais que tu es conscient, je sais que tu m'entends maintenant. Tout va bien...Tout va bien désormais._

L'Incube passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais de son futur amant, un sourire amoureux fleuri sur ses lèvres.

_-Ouais...tout va bien maintenant,_ » souffla-t-il.

Il inclina sa tête, descendit sa main dans le cou de Harry et se pencha. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste. L'instant qui suivit se baiser, fit comme la sensation d'un électrochoc pour Shïrudo, il sentait sa magie ramper à l'encontre de celle du petit brun.

Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, une explosion d'amour et de sérénité se répandit en lui.

Il rencontra encore une fois ses lèvres rosés et gonflés de son amour dans un baiser profond. A l'instant où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs illusions tombèrent et ils revêtirent inconsciemment leurs véritables formes. L'Incube pouvait entendre une douce mélodie fluctuer tout autour d'eux et il s'en réjouit car, cette mélodie, il le savait n'était que pour eux.

Pour des Compagnons nouvellement trouvés.

Le blond ne sût combien de temps, il resta assis sur ce lit à enlacer et embrasser son Compagnon mais les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient timidement à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, Harry remuait un peu et une main tremblante et timide se déposa sur la joue de l'Incube. Shïrudo recula légèrement pour voir les émeraudes à demi-ouvertes de son Compagnon. Il était tellement magnifique. Harry tenta de parler mais Shïrudo l'en empêcha.

_« -Je sais Harry. »_

Oh oui il le savait désormais. Tout l'amour qu'exprimaient ses deux bijoux parlait pour Harry.

L'amour, un amour fragile et respirant l'innocence et la sincérité.

Harry _l'aimer_ en retour. Il voulait _encore_ de lui.

Harry fouina dans son cou et se pelotonna contre lui, laissant un Incube comblé et avec un sourire euphorique. Shïrudo renifla une grande goulée du parfum de son Compagnon avant de murmurer :

_« -Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour. »_

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il s'était endormi...Un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

…..

Le matin même, Poppy Pomfrey eue un grand choc en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, elle retrouva enlacés ses seuls patients dans un même lit avec un air de contentement inscrit sur le visage.

Hé bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! Oh...les pauvres enfants.

L'infirmière observa curieusement les nouveaux corps de ses patients, Poppy s'en doutait pour l'Incube mais Harry, une véritable surprise !

Son teint d'un blanc nacrée moirée de reflets bleus, les cheveux noirs soyeux. Ah! Et ce visage ! Une œuvre d'art ! De longs cils, des sourcils inclinés parfaitement et pas trop épais ni trop fin, un nez droit et aquilin et une bouche rosée appelant des baisers. Silencieusement, l'infirmière jeta des glamours sur eux ainsi que la Promesse d'un Médicomage pour assurer la préservation du secret à ce jeune couple, Poppy vérifia la santé de chacun et fut satisfaite en les voyants en net amélioration.

La Grande Salle gorgeait d'élèves encore endormis au petit-déjeuner, les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrit en fracas par Neville qui courut à la table des Serdaigle et cria :

_« -Harry est réveillé ! Harry est réveillé ! »_

La table des Gryffondor explosèrent de joie, Luna sourit et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal soupira de soulagement.

_« -Allons le voir !,_ s'exclama Luna, en quittant son banc.

-_Qu, quoi ? Maintenant ? »_

La Serdaigle hocha la tête vigoureusement, et Neville sentit sa résolution faiblir, finalement tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas inviter Luna à Pré-Au-Lard pour la St-Valentin du moment qu'il pouvait lui faire plaisir.

« -_Très bien_, »sourit-il.

Il inclina légèrement le buste et présenta son bras à Luna qui rosit :

_« -Mademoiselle Lovegood,me feriez-vous l'honneur de marcher avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination en ce jour de Saint-Valentin ? »,_déclara-t-il d'un ton formel.

Avec ceci, il venait de déclarait à toute l'école qu'il courtisait Miss Lovegood et si elle acceptait, les autres prétendants renonceront.

« -_Avec plaisir, elle déposa sa main sur son bras, Lord Longbottom_. »

Rémus souriait en voyant le jeune couple sortir de la Grande Salle, bientôt les septièmes années réitèrent la phrase de Neville et sortirent à leurs tours tandis que les plus jeunes années haussaient les épaules-confus pour certains- et demandèrent simplement à sortir avec le garçon ou la fille désiré.

Il attendit encore cinq minutes avant de partir lui aussi, annoncé la nouvelle à sa femme et à Sirius.

Lorsque Rémus ouvrit les portes menant à l'infirmerie, un doux rire l'accueillit.

_« -Rémus ! »_

Le loup-garou regarda le jeune homme qui faisait office de neveu, il regardait encore fatigué mais plus aux portes de la mort. Et un sourire heureux lui mangeait une grande partie du visage.

_« -Loupiot ! »_

Les joues de l'Afinoguen rosirent à ce surnom mais il ne contredit pas, il aimait ce savoir aimé. Luna, Neville et Shïrudo étaient là. Rémus leva un sourcil en voyant les mains entrelacés de son neveu et de l'Incube. Harry rougit :

_« -Hum...oui...N,nous sommes ensemble... ,_marmonna-t-il.

_-Harry est le Compagnon de Shïrudo !,_s'exclama Neville avant de gifler sa bouche, surpris par sa propre franchise.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil désolé à l'Incube.

_-Relax Neville, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela. »_

Rémus félicita Harry et l'enlaça, s'assurant qu'il était correcte et partit dans la salle des professeurs.

Juste à temps, car Poppy débarqua en houspillant :

_« -Ça suffit le temps des visites ! __Allez du balai, vous gênez mes patients !__ Allez, oust ! »_

Neville et Luna partirent de l'infirmerie, penauds.

_« -Euuh...Lu,Luna ?Tu,tu veux bien m'accompagner à P-Pré-Au-Lard ? Je sais qu'on n'a pas de second mais je...je... »,_rougit le Gryffondor.

Luna embrassa le coin de ses lèvres pour toute réponse.

* * *

…...

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après qu'Albus Dumbledore réussit à parler seul à seul avec le Survivant.

Survivant qui se renfrogna en l'apercevant.

-_Harry, ce petit désagrément doit finir. __La guerre est proche et la recherche des Horcruxes n'a pas avancé, on doit les détruire avant que tu puisses combattre Voldemort._

_-Je le sais bien, professeur mais je ne veux plus être l'un de vos pions, vous en disposez assez dans l'Ordre, __servez-vous en__ comme __bon vous semble__ mais laisser-moi ! __Je suis tout à fait au courant__ de mon __destin__, merci à vous et je recherche les Horcruxes de mon côté. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à dire._

_-Harry, éco-_

_-Non, __vous__ écoutez professeur ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne suis plus aussi crédule et manipulable, je ne suis plus un gamin ! Je ne me ferais plus manipuler par vous! Ni par un __autre, jamais !_

_Je suis ma propre personne, et je n'obéis qu'à moi-même, et si vous persévérez à me parler, je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à mon titre de Lord pour vous interdire de m'approchez, est-ce bien clair ?! »_

Harry tourna les talons et partit en courant rejoindre ses amis de Gryffondor dans la salle Commune. Albus grinça des dents encore plus en sentant l'atmosphère de Poudlard le rejeter au profit du gamin, le directeur repartit en claudiquant et en s'arrêtant souvent pour reprendre son souffle.

Maudit soyez-vous!Vous tous!Poudlard, Potter et Voldemort !

* * *

…..

Le temps repris son cours, les salles de classes étaient rénovées, les protections remises à niveau et la magie de nouveau praticable, ce qui voulait dire que les cours reprenaient pour le malheur des élèves. Lentement, le mois de mars s'installa lentement et les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie replongèrent dans les études.

Harry et Shïrudo gardait leur nouvelle relation secrète, par peur des représailles de Voldemort mais également d'Albus Dumbledore et du Ministère. Et même si cela ne plaisait pas à l'Incube il accepta.

Leurs proches fut mises au courant, et Narcissa félicita son fils et son futur gendre en leur envoyant par hibou, les alliances de mariage des arrières grands-parents de Narcissa, pour le plus grand embarras de Harry qui rougit tellement que l'on pouvait faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Draco, lui en profitait pour taquiner Harry sur son « innocence ».

Pourtant le Serpentard ne disait plus rien dès qu'on évoquait le doux nom de Darcy McLaggen, une Sang-Pure de Poufsouffle en cinquième année. A vrai dire, de tous les choix et les filles qu'il courtisa, Draco s'arrêta sur cette jeune fille à la beauté étonnante et surtout à son caractère. Elle était l'une des rares jeunes filles à ne pas papillonner des yeux pendant leurs rendez-vous, ni à essayer de le charmer.

Au contraire, Darcy lui avait annoncé d'office tout ses défauts à leur première rencontre. Malgré son air fragile, sa peau de pêche, ses yeux de biche noisette et ses boucles châtain, elle avait du mordant !

Et c'est ce qui avait charmé Draco, pas tant son physique car Darcy conservait encore quelques rondeurs et une petite cicatrice sur sa tempe mais, selon le blondinet : elle ferait une épouse parfaite. Et sa mère attendait avec impatience de la rencontrer, dès que la guerre serait terminée...

Du côté du Premier Gardien, Neville ne pouvait rêver mieux, sa Grand-mère lui avait offert sa bénédiction il y a quelques jours après sa rencontre officielle avec Luna. Et le père de Luna, lui accorderait la main de sa fille, après la Guerre.

Et enfin, Harry.

Aaah...leur début était relativement gênant, Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter et Shïrudo n'osait pas faire le premier pas de peur d'effrayer son compagnon. Finalement ce fut, Nymphadora qui les poussa l'un vers l'autre, un soir où ils s'étaient réunis dans la taverne « La tête du Sanglier »

_« -Bon__ ça suffit!Je ne supporte plus vous regardez dans le coin de l'œil ! Vous êtes ensemble par Merlin !_

_-Ma chérie tu-, _tenta Rémus.

_-Tais-toi Rémus ! »_

Sur ce, la futur maman se dandina vers eux avec son ventre proéminent, les attrapa par la peau du cou et les poussa à s'embrasser !

_« -Ah,voilà qui est mieux ! »_

Sirius aboya un rire, caché sous du Polynectar.

« -_Je sais qui porte la culotte dans ton couple, __Lunard! »_

Et depuis cet incident, le jeune couple restait pudique pour les personnes en dehors de leur cercle intime mais étaient câlins autour de leurs proches. Sans jamais dépasser les bornes.

Autant dire que Shïrudo commençait à s'impatienter ! Il voulait tant faire l'amour à son âme sœur et surtout de _s'Unir_ aux yeux de ses compères.

Mais il patienterait pour Harry.

La magie et le Chant de l'Afinoguen c'était relativement calmés depuis qu'Harry avait trouvé son Deuxième Gardien et quelle ne fut pas l'horreur des Gardiens présents, de sa famille et de son Compagnon d'apprendre qu'un Détraqueur était _ce_ fameux Gardien.

Cela avait causé la panique chez Sirius et Harry dû appeler le Détraqueur pour prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas un danger pour lui.

_[La_ Forêt Interdite était l'endroit idéal pour se réunir et malgré les dangers Harry, sa famille plus Ielfima qui reposait près de la berge attenante à la Forêt. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'un cri retentisse au-dessus d'eux.

Le Détraqueur était là, avec le froid et le désespoir qui le caractérisait. Les feuilles des immenses arbres se fanèrent et furent recouvertes d'une fine couche de gel. Ils attendaient avec appréhension le moment où ils ressentiraient le froid glaçant leurs os. Mais ça n'arriva pas, même à trois mètres du Détraqueur, ils ne ressentaient rien sauf un petit engourdissement.

« -_Vous voyez? », _murmura Harry en se rapprochant de son Deuxième.

Harry tendit la main vers la créature qui tendit sa main putride à son tour pour prendre la main tendu de son Protégé. La main du Gryffondor fut à son tour recouverte d'une fine couche de froid.

« -_Elle__ ne peut pas empêcher sa nature d'agir, elle vivra toujours qu'au dépend des sentiments de bonheurs humains mais en se liant avec ma magie elle acquit une...intelligence si je puis dire.__ Elle peut s'efforcer de ne pas se nourrir de nous, de me protéger mais sa nature sera la même._

_-Et il a un nom ton Gardien ?,_ demanda stupidement Sirius.

Harry pouffa et répondit.

-_Elle__ tu veux dire Sirius, c'est une femelle. __Elle n'en a pas mais tu peux lui en donner un._

_-Morticia ! »,_ pépia Luna.

Draco explosa de rire, en s'imaginant le Détraqueur avec un nœud papillon rose bonbon sur sa capuche et faire « Poupou pidou pou ! »(qui contrairement aux apparences, son créateur était sorcier.) »

Et ensuite, ce fut le tour du Bouclier qui n'était qu'autre que son amour, Shïrudo. Harry le découvrit en visualisant les liens qui l'unissaient avec ses Gardiens, à la recherche de son dernier Gardien. Et Harry eu la bonne surprise en apercevant le double lien qui le reliait à Shïrudo. Le premier était d'un rouge ardent avec une chaîne d'or partant de son cœur à celui de l'Incube qui représentait le lien d'Âme et le second était d'un bleu royal strié de pourpre qui formait un bouclier sur le cœur de Shïrudo. Harry ressentit comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules, la Prophétie avançait à grand pas ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul Gardien et il pourrait appeler à lui tous les alliés qu'il pouvait !

Mais un hic persistait...

Les Horcruxes, impossible de trouver un moyen pour commencer les recherches, et le seul à avoir ces renseignements était Dumbledore. Et ça c'était un problème, car pour cela, il lui faudrait accepter l'aide-la manipulation- de Dumbledore.

Et Harry refusait. De toute évidence, ils étaient dans une impasse en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes.

_« -Harry, à quoi penses-tu ? »,_ chuchota Shïrudo contre son oreille.

Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, sur une méridienne confortable avec un feu ronflant dans une cheminée. Neville, Luna et Draco étaient là, se disputant une bataille d'échecs sorciers.

« -_Hum...aux Horcruxes, je ne sais vraiment pas comment les trouver et je __m'inquiète._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les trouverons j'en suis sûr. Je demanderais de l'aide aux miens. Allez repose-toi, la nuit porte conseil... »_

Harry hocha la tête et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de l'Incube. Une étrange sensation lui nouait le ventre.

La nuit, alors que la Salle Va-et-Vient avait enchanté le ciel comme celui de la Grande Salle et installés des lits, Harry dormit mal.

Il bougeait sans cesse, avez chaud et avait en tête des images qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient tout aussi entendit alors un rire cruel et glaciale et là il comprit qu'il était dans une des visions de Voldemort.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans les bras de son Compagnon qui ronflait doucement.

Après tout ce temps de silence...il fallait que ça recommence !

Le Gryffondor s'assit sur le lit et commença à tresser ses longs cheveux en désordre tout en repensant aux images perçues pendant la vision. Mais depuis le don que les Oracles lui avaient offert, Harry savait que ses boucliers en Occlumencie avaient considérablement augmentés.

Hum...un village, du feu...des rayons verts sûrement le sortilège de mort et du sang...beaucoup de sang...

….

* * *

Et le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'affolèrent en regardant la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry s'empressa d'engloutir son lard et pris son propre journal.

En première page, l'image d'un village en feu et la marque des Ténèbres flottait.

**« ****MASSACRE D'UN VILLAGE MOLDU PAR VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI !**

Chers lecteurs,

C'est le cœur lourd que nous vous informons qu'hier soir aux alentours de 22h, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples les Mangemorts ont détruits tout un village moldu près de Londres.

Nos Aurors sur le terrain ont décomptés à ce jour 234 morts qu'ils soient des hommes ou des femmes et enfants .Et le compte n'est malheureusement pas fini.

Un Auror, nous donne sa réaction :

_«-C'est horrible, il y a tellement de sang partout, et les corps ! Il y a des corps partout, tordus par l'horreur, des enfants ! Ce ne sont que des monstres ! Torturer des enfants ! »_

Le Chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbot affirme avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancer lui-même la marque des Ténèbres et dire :

« -Ce n'est que le commencement ! »

Les équipes d'Aurors ont combattus les Mangemorts et nous avons à déplorer la perte de deux valeureux Aurors [...] »

Des pleurs et des cris résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que neuf lettres noires planèrent sur la salle. Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent et froissèrent le papier.

Sa magie bourdonnait et avec lui, l'habituel Chant qui sonnait lourdement aux oreilles des Gardiens et du Protecteur. Elle était lourde d'envie de combattre, de malheur et d'une promesse de revanche.

Albus Dumbledore se leva de son siège et commença un discours pour la mort de tous ses moldus et des Aurors. Le regard vert émeraude du Gryffondor se glaça les bords de ses pupilles étaient devenus d'un vert forêt, sombre.

L'esprit déterminé, Harry pensa qu'il fallait que cela cesse avant que tout cela dégénère.

* * *

…..

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

_If (branche) :_ chagrin, tristesse, affliction. C'est en cherchant par hasard le nom d'une fleur l'idée m'est venue au sujet de la faiblesse des Incubes.

L'imagination n'est-elle pas une chose magnifique ?

Bisous,

Elvira-baba.


End file.
